


Wonderful, Magical, Broken Dreams

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill does what he wants, Bill why are you here, BillDip, Bromances everywhere, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hogwarts teachers have their hands full, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pines twins are magical, Pining Bill Cipher, Slow Burn, Someone stop me, What am I doing, Why is this happening, but no please don't, dont question me, slightly older pines twins, who said this was okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Bill Cipher returns - in a human body. Years later, Dipper is still less than pleased with the demon in their lives, but it's not his only problem to worry about; two owls just showed up, and it looks like they're going to a new school at the end of summer.What the hell was this Hogwarts place, anyway?Ugh. Bill knows. Of freaking course Bill knows. Bill always knows.Stupid Bill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, we’re going to pretend that Hogwarts letters are sent at the age of 15.  
> So. Weirdmageddon is over, Bill’s reign has ended, and the Pines have left Gravity Falls, signaling the end of their summer break.  
> In current time, it’s two summers after the end of Weirdmageddon, and the twins are returning to Gravity Falls for the summer again.  
> Right?  
> Right.

 

 

“Ooooh, Dipper, look, look, loook! An owl!” Dipper smiled fondly at the sound of his sister’s excited voice, easily picturing her arms flailing around as she stared out some window with wide eyes and a huge smile.

“Mabel, owls don’t come around the shack anymore, not after Grunkle Stan-” He stopped suddenly as he looked up, over the book he’d been reading and found himself staring at an owl, perched on Mabel’s arm and staring straight at him, another bird gently pecking at her sweater sleeve, demanding her attention.

“Aww, it’s not even looking at mee. I think he likes you, Dip.” she said, pouting at the bird on her arm. Dipper blinked slowly, standing from his bed and moving over to them. The bird flew from Mabel to land on his head, and he blinked again, as the second owl took the other’s place on Mabel’s arm.

“Whoa. I think this one likes me. Cool! We get one each!” she said, twirling in a circle with the bird clutched to her chest. Dipper winced at the sound the bird made in protest.

“Birds are fragile, Mabel, be careful with it.” Dipper said distractedly, reaching up slowly to feel for the bird currently perched on his head. He came into contact with feathers, and slowly tried to maneuver the creature off his head and onto his arm. It went without qualms, and Dipper’s frown deepened.

Were they trained or something? Whose were they?

“Uh, hey there.” Dipper said awkwardly, hearing Mabel talking a mile a minute to her bird counterpart. The owl now on Dipper’s arm cocked its head to the left slightly, as if listening to what he had to say.

“What’re you two doing here?” he asked idly, petting the bird absentmindedly. At the question, the bird suddenly hopped off Dipper’s arm onto the floor and flew to the window. It scratched at something on the sill before picking it up in its beak. An envelope, it seemed, red with a golden trim and a seal made with cooled red candle wax. The owl made a quiet hooting noise before flying back over to Dipper, and its companion made a sound in return, going to pick up the other letter and flying it over to Mabel.

The twins looked from each other to the letters deposited in their laps, and Mabel came over to sit next to Dipper on his bed.

“Who d’you think it’s from?” she asked, and Dipper shrugged.

“I dunno. Let’s hope it’s nothing that could cause any trouble.” he said, and Mabel was silent. They both knew the other was thinking of Weirdmageddon and all its… repercussions.

“D’you think he’ll…ever try something like that again?” Mabel asked quietly, the tension in the room growing thick. Dipper swallowed audibly, shaking his head.

“I can hope not.” he said, and Mabel nodded her agreement.

Last summer, the year after Weirdmageddon, the demon had returned to Gravity Falls.

Not to cause anymore chaos, but to apologize. Needless to say, the entire situation was so absurd Dipper didn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or sob at the sight of the creature that had haunted his dreams being in reality once more.

Once said creature had turned himself human, however, that was a different story.

The actual apology that left the demon’s now human mouth made Dipper sick to the stomach. Thinking back to all the things he did to them… the way his family and friends were made to suffer…

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t understand how that thing expected him to forgive it.

He understood even less how his Grunkles and sister had become accustomed to Bill hovering around.

By no means were they okay with it, by any less did they forgive him.

But what were they to do?

What _could_ they do?

Surely, he thought, they could just send him back to wherever he came from? He’d prepare Bill his own sendoff party, if it’d just get him the hell out of his life.

But no.

Grunkle Ford had spent just eight minutes with Bill, and the two had come to an agreement; Bill leaves them alone, and they leave him alone.

Dipper still hadn’t spoken a word to his Grunkle since.

“…per? Dipper? DipDop, you with me?” Mabel’s voice, laced with well concealed (but not well enough) concern, bled through his thoughts, and Dipper looked at her, blinking a few times to clear his head.

“Hm? Sorry, May. Just… thinking. I don’t get how Grunkle Ford could just… let him go. After everything.” he said, and Maybel’s eyes grew dull, and cold.

“Me neither.” she said, her voice icy.

Dipper hated this.

He hated what everything had done to them. To her.

His sister wasn’t supposed to feel such things.

Mabel was happiness personified, and she was _not_ supposed to have such an expression.

Never.

He leaned on her gently, and watched as the warmth flooded back into her eyes, and she couldn’t help but smile, leaning into him as well.

“C’mon, let’s see what they say!” she said, happy once again. Dipper smiled, nodding, and took his letter from the owl’s beak gently.

“…This has your name on it.” they said at the same time. They looked to each other with goofy smiles and burst out in giggles before switching letters.

“Dear Mr/Ms Pine,” they read at the same time, “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.”

They looked from the letters to each other, then frowned, and sighed, folding the letters back up and shoving them back into their envelopes.

“I was hoping for something exciting, like a treasure map.” Mabel pouted as she and Dipper stood. The owls hopped up and down excitedly, and the twins looked down to the birds, before holding an arm out for them to clamber onto. Once they did, Dipper ‘hmm’ed.

“I don’t think anyone will send us a treasure map with an owl.” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Booooorrriiiinnngg,” she wailed as they descended the stairs. “But what if this Hogwarts place is real? That would be so cool!” she said, her usual enthusiasm making her eyes sparkle. The birds flew down from their arms and down the stairs just as Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister.

“It would, wouldn’t it?” he agreed. At his sister’s look, he shrugged. “They seem trained, I think they’ll be fine.” he said.

“What the- Cipher, if you left the attic window open again, I swear-” they heard Grunkle Ford grumbling to himself, and Dipper narrowed his eyes at the mention of the demon.

“Your friend’s not here.” Mabel said as she and Dipper got to the foot of the stairs. Upon seeing them, the owls flew over, seemingly regretting their decision to go downstairs without the twins.

“Hey kids, what-” Grunkle Stan popped out from the kitchen and blinked at them, Dipper with an owl on his shoulder and Mabel with one on her head.

“Uh. Okay.” he said, and Mabel giggled at her Grunkle’s expression.

“They’re our new friends!” she exclaimed, looking to Dipper, who nodded his agreement.

“They, uh, flew into the room and brought us letters-” he trailed off as he saw his Grunkles’ expressions.

“Uh, what?” he asked, and the two looked at each other before Grunkle Stan cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, so, you, uh, you kids’re pretty tough, y’know?” he began, and Grunkle Ford groaned, covering his hand with the book he was reading.

“What, you wanna do this?” Grunkle Stan asked, annoyed, before turning back to them.

“Ugh, whatever. Kids, Hogwarts is a real place and you’re going.” he said bluntly.

Seconds passed, and Mabel was the one to crack. Her eyes gradually grew bigger until they were almost comically wide, her mouth hanging open until her jaw hit the ground, and she began to wave her hands around in excitement.

Dipper closed his eyes and just took deep breaths. Then he put a hand over his sister’s mouth to stop the scream he knew was coming any second now. Not that it’d do much, but muffling it at least was the best he could do.

“Grunkle Stan, how do you know what they said?” he asked, earning a shrug.

“Your mother was special. I always told you that.”

“By ‘special’ you meant…”

“Exactly what you think, kid. She’s a witch. Didn’t think you two would get the good genes, considering what happened to your faces, but I guess you can’t have it all, huh?” he trudged back to the kitchen, and Dipper’s hand fell from Mabel’s mouth.

She was clearly overexcited, but Dipper… was confused, actually.

He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t as excited. Usually he would be. Just seconds before he had told her it would be cool, didn’t he?

“DippyDoo, you there?” Mabel asked quietly, and he nodded, still frowning.

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s… feed these guys, I guess, and then read the rest of those letters.” he said. Dipper felt Mabel’s gaze on him longer than was necessary, but ignored it until she sighed and agreed.

“You’re gonna have to tell me eventually, Bro-Bro. It’s just gonna bother you the longer you put it off.” she said, not sparing him any niceties, and he smiled, genuinely, at her annoyed tone.

“I know.” he replied, then stopped suddenly. Mabel stopped as well, and waited.

“These are barn owls.” he said, and she looked to the owl on her arm and ‘oh’ed in interest before looking back at him.

“Aaaaand?” she prompted. He wrinkled his nose.

“They eat mine and other small birds, Mabel. They’re not pigeons, we can’t feed them bread crumbs.” he explained, and she ‘oh’ed again, then blinked and ‘ew’ed, making a face at the owl.

It seemed slightly offended, so she apologized.

Dipper sighed, amused by his sister’s cooing at the bird, before he went over to the front door.

“Thanks for delivering our letters. We’ll be leaving for good soon, huh?” he murmured, stroking the feathers once more. His owl made a sound, tilting its head to the side, and Dipper copied the motion, smiling slightly at the round eyes that seemed to get bigger.

“C’mon Mabel, let him go.” Dipper said, without even needing to look behind him to know his sister had tears streaming from her eyes like waterfalls as she hugged the owl.

To her credit, it seemed just as reluctant as her to leave. It took Dipper pulling at her and the other owl pecking at its companion for them to separate. Dipper watched as the birds flew away and hauled his sister inside under the arms, using his foot to kick the door shut.

No one noticed the floating blonde watching them from the trees.

No one saw the smirk it wore when Dipper first opened the door.

No one saw it disappear, to be replaced with an angry frown as Dipper mentioned leaving.

No one saw as it grew amused again at Mabel’s theatrics.

No one knew when it disappeared into the night, promising to return the next day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Heya, friends.”

As if the room hadn’t been tense enough as it was, with Grunkle Stan explaining how the wizarding community worked, Bill Cipher poofed into the room and struck up a conversation like he had any business there.

All present knew Dipper’s reluctance to be on the same planet as the demon (sans the demon itself) so when the boy stood and left the room, Mabel following without a word, no one said anything.

Apart from Bill.

“Whaaa, I just got here. Tough crowd, what’d I do this time?” Bill asked, watching with only mildly worried eyes at Dipper’s clearly angry figure disappear up the stairs.

What surprised him, however, was the look he was sent by his sister.

It was pure rage, unlike anything he’d seen on a human before.

It would have scared him, if he wasn’t Bill Cipher, and that, he concluded, was the highest honour he could give anyone.

He’d never thought he’d be giving anyone any kind of honours, muchless one of the Pines twins- especially not _that_ Pines twin. He’d seen several different expressions cross her face, all of which he’d loved, even if he regretted it; love, loss, fright, anger, bravery, determination. Hell, he’d seen them all on her face at once, which was quite remarkable, if he might say so himself.

Never before, though, through the hell he’d put them through, did Bill Cipher see that expression on the older Pines twin. He smirked. Maybe he’d taken an interest in the wrong twin.

He sighed inwardly.

Unfortunately, his days of mayhem were over. He’d promised them that much.

Although, he _did_ choose Dipper for a reason.

For a second- just a single, fleeting second, Bill Cipher wondered what kind of expression the boy would have made if it was his sister.

Bill used her to gain control over the entirety of Gravity Falls, but...

If he’d possessed her like he’d possessed Dipper…

If he’d ‘learned’ about humanity from her eyes instead of his…

If he’d used her as he used Dipper, and used Dipper as he’d used her…

Bill’s grin grew borderline mad.

What expression would he show then?

***

“Okay,” Dipper said, having read his letter twice over. Mabel leaned on the arm of the sofa, stretching her legs out across it, and hummed thoughtfully, letter in one hand as she stared up at the ceiling.

Dipper blinked, frowning slightly. Was she always like… this?

She seemed…grown.

“How old are we?” Dipper asked. Maybel mumbled a quiet ‘fifteen’ under her breath, and he blinked, eyebrows raised in silent shock.

“Already?” he asked, and she ‘uh huh’ed, rolling onto her stomach, bringing the letter up to her face to read again as she hung slightly over the arm of the sofa.

“We’re wearing the same colour.” he said, and she looked from her letter to his shirt, raking her eyes down his form before looking behind her at her own attire, and she smiled lightly.

“Hey, we are!” she said, giggling. Dipper grinned. He hadn’t noticed, but recently they’d seemed much more in tune with each other than they’d been before.

“You’re twins, it’s a thing.” came a voice, and the two were silenced instantly as they fixed their gazes on the unwelcome guest floating at their door.

“What do you want, Bill.” Mabel asked, her voice colder than ice. Bill smiled. He really wanted to know what it would have been like to use her instead. For her reaction and her brother’s. Speaking of…

“I came to say hi to you and my favourite Pine Tree.” he said, leaning on his cane midair and looking over to Dipper.

He hadn’t looked up since Bill had made his presence known.

“Well, not _just_ to say hi. I’ve got… a proposition for y-” he was cut off by that _look_ from Mabel again, and his grin faltered as he put on a semi-serious expression.

“We’re not making a deal with you.” she said, her voice low and threatening. Bill had to say, he was impressed.

“Alright, alright. Wrong choice of words. You two still don’t trust me, and I’ve apologized over and over, but it hasn’t worked.”

“After what you did to us, nothing will work.” Mabel seethed, and Bill sighed.

“Okay, fine, maybe I went a little overboard with the domination thing, but come on, it wasn’t even that bad, you brat.” he said. There was silence as he realized that was the wrong thing to say.

“Look-”

“It ‘wasn’t even that bad’?” Dipper spoke for the first time since Bill had arrived, and Mabel winced, looking away from her brother. Bill couldn’t see his face; he had purposefully been ignoring the demon since he’d arrived.

“You killed everyone. Over, and over, and over again. Imagine it, Cipher.” he said slowly, and Bill found himself swallowing thickly at the sound of his name being spoken so angrily. “Humans have a single life that lasts for seventy years, on average. Yours is eternal.” Dipper continued, staring up at the ceiling.

“Didn’t know you knew so much about me, kid. And here I thought you didn’t ca-”

“ _Think_ about this,” Dipper pressed, his voice low and calm and almost soothingly even. “A life of seventy years, lost at thirteen.”

Bill couldn’t find his voice. He’d actually imagined it, at the kid’s persistence, and found he’d hated it. What was seventy years when you were eternal? It was like three seconds of Bill’s life until now. Hell, what was _thirteen_ years?

“We hadn’t even begun to live yet, and you took the chance from us.” Dipper’s voice made Bill shudder; there wasn’t a trace of anger, yet he knew what kind of rage was boiling in the blood of the child.

“I know.” he said suddenly, and Dipper finally turned his eyes on the demon, now standing on the wooden floor of the twins’ room and fiddling with his cane…nervously?

Was he nervous?

“I know,” Bill repeated, frowning. “I’m s-sor-ry.” the word came out strangled, as if it had caused physical pain to grit out through clenched pearly whites. Dipper’s eyes widened.

Bill Cipher was genuinely apologizing.

He looked to Mabel, who’s eyes were just as shocked as his, and then they both looked back to the demon.

“Why?” he asked, and Bill fidgeted.

“Why are you apologizing to us, Cipher?” Dipper asked again, stronger this time, and Bill looked up at him before his eyes turned to the window, staring outside.

“I’m a demon of chaos.” he finally said. “It’s in my nature. It’s what I _am._ I know you don’t like it, and I know it’s not the _right_ thing to do, but it’s what I live for. I survive off it, I leech off the misery of others to live.” he explained, still staring out the window.

Mabel and Dipper looked to each other, feeling mixed emotions, but staying quiet.

“When I was first summoned here by that brat Gideon, I wasn’t planning anything. But he wanted a deal, and I needed some sort of power to go through with that deal. I wasn’t- I wasn’t going to cause all that. I just wanted to cause some mischief, feed off it, get the brat his revenge and leave.” Bill spoke hurriedly, in rushed words, not stopping as if in fear of not being able to resume. “But it took over. I got drunk off the power, I felt what I wasn’t supposed to.” he said. At this, Dipper was interested.

“Not supposed to?” It seemed Mabel caught on as well.

“I’m a nightmare demon. I was never supposed to know what the physical world felt like. When ol’ Sixes summoned me, the very first time I had my taste of reality… Gravity Falls got screwed.”

“He wouldn’t have summoned you if he hadn’t seen the markings on the cave walls. Why were the natives so scared of you they warned against your summoning?” Dipper asked, and Bill froze, before he smirked.

“You always were perceptive, Pine Tree.”

“Answer the question, Cipher.”

“Did you know I kinda like it when you say my last name?”

“The question.”

The two glared at each other before Bill looked back at the window.

“Again, I’m a demon of chaos. I caused some trouble in a few dreams and fed off their sadness. When several people had the same dream, they were convinced I was toying with them before I would kill them one by one.” he said, and the twins were quiet. “…Which I wasn’t going to.”

They released audible breaths, of varying levels of relief.

“I just- you need to know this, Pine Tree.” Bill said, suddenly in Dipper’s face. He was punched away, and he didn’t even see it coming.

“Fuck, take it eas- okay, yeah, fair enough.” he corrected himself upon seeing Mabel’s stare.

“Look,” he sighed. “I’m not asking you to forgive me. I know you can’t, and I don’t blame you one damn bit, alright? I just want you to know that you can… uh, you can. Tru-uh, you can. Tr… Ah, fuck. It’s okay if you wanna Deal without any strings attached, or… uh, if you wanna get something done, I’ll, uh… Look, just shout if you need me, okay?” and then he was gone.

“…Did Bill Cipher just tell us his life story, apologize sincerely and then tell us he would do our bidding?”

Dipper went over to where his sister sat on the sofa and took the spot next to her, leaning against the other arm of the sofa, facing her with eyes full of confusion.

“I think… Mabel, I think he’s offering to help us.” he said, voice laced with wonder.

“But-”

“Cipher!” Dipper suddenly shouted, and the demon popped into existence, eye wide and confused.

“Wh-What?” he asked, arms crossed. The twins looked to each other, not sure what to feel. Mabel gave Bill a small, polite smile.

“Thank you, Bill. Sorry to just… call. We were just… confused.” she said, and Bill looked away, a clear embarrassed flush covering his face as he rolled his eye…s?

“I’m not a damn toy, Shooting Star.” he grumbled, then looked back at them, almost huddled together, and his gaze turned dark.

“Just. Be careful at this magic school.” he said, and was gone again.

Dipper allowed himself a bark of unamused laughter.

“Of course he knows.”

“He’s Bill Cipher.” Mabel said absently, and he scowled.

“You say that like you’re praising him.”

She was silent.

“Maybe I am.”

Dipper’s scowl faded and he thought of everything he learned tonight.

Bill wasn’t lying to them, everything added up, even though his motives were questionable. But _still._

Bill _wasn’t_ lying.

That in itself took Dipper off guard, followed up by what the truth actually was.

“Maybe you are.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, admittedly, pretty short, and I apologize.

 

“All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad.” Mabel read off her letter, and looked to Grunkle Stan.

“Where do we get this stuff, anyway?” she asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought of going around with a _toad_ of all things.

“Usually there’s this American wizard store thing, whatever, but your mother wanted you to go to Hogwarts, so you go to their place thing.” Grunkle Stan explained, waving a hand around casually.

“So… neither of you are…magical?” Mabel asked, sounding slightly downcast. Grunkle Ford shrugged.

“Would you prefer if we were?” he asked.

The two thought about everything that’s happened in Gravity Falls and decided that no, that kind of added stress would not make anything better.

“Aw. Didja hear that, Waddles? Dippy and I are maaaaagical!” she said, squeezing the pig to her in excitement. Then her eyes widened.

“…Waddles…isn’t a frog. Or cat. Ow owl.” she said, and Dipper’s eyes widened as Mabel’s own began to cloud over. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a one armed hug.

“It’ll be fine, Mabel, we’re magical! We can make him look like a cat! Or… owl, or toad.” he said, but it didn’t help much.

“But he’s a piiiiiig and I like him that waaaaayy.” she wailed, sobbing into his shoulder. Dipper sighed, allowing her to get his shoulder and collar wet, and looked back to his Grunkle.

“So, uh, how do we get to this place?” he asked, and Grunkle Ford hummed.

“Stan knows the place, but he can’t get through since he’s not one of them.” he said, and Dipper frowned.

“So we’re on our own, huh?” he thought out loud, and Stan huffed, scratching the back of his head.

“In normal people families they send someone to getcha, but I dunno if anyone will come, since your mother is one of them.”

“But she’s not here.” Dipper said, and Stan nodded.

“That’s the problem.” he said, “They won’t send anyone, since there’s a witch in the family who would usually be able to take you there themselves. So you’re kinda stuck.” Stan explained, and Mabel visibly deflated. Dipper frowned.

“I don’t suppose a phone call and instructions will work in this case, huh?” he mumbled, earning a snort from Stan in lieu of an answer.

“I can help with that.” came the voice no one liked. Dipper’s eyes closed in exasperation and he sighed, turning to see the floating demon smirk at him, upside down in the air.

“Are… are you nervous?” Mabel asked, incredulous. Dipper blinked once. She was right. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, and there was the tiniest hint of hesitance in his voice. Bill’s eye narrowed and he straightened immediately, glaring down at her.

“I’m here on good will because I want to make up for my foolish actions, Star. Don’t push it.” he said, and she looked away, wincing slightly. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Watch your mouth when you’re talking to my sister, Cipher.” he said. The demon sent him a nasty look, and opened his mouth to retort, but shut his mouth with an audible ‘click’ before exhaling in a whoosh.

“Forget this. Look, I’m a demon. I wield magic, that’s how this works. I can get you across your magic barrier.” Bill said eventually, Ford immediately asking his motives.

“And what would you ask for in return?” Bill crossed his arms, leaning against nothing, still floating above the ground.

“Nothing. Are you going to accept my goodwill, or not?” he asked through clenched teeth, clearly angered by the whole situation. _Why did he have to put up with all this just because he decided to be nice?_

“Not, if we can avoid it.” Stan grumbled, picking up his newspaper. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, but you stay in sight at all times.” he said. Ford’s eyebrows met his hairline at the boy’s words, and Stan peered over his newspaper with a neutral expression. Bill’s signature grin formed on his face, teeth sharper than they should be, and held his hand out towards the boy.

“I do what you want, you take me outside Gravity Falls for a bit, we all come back at the same time, whenever you feel ready to.” he summed up. Dipper nodded, taking hold of the outstretched hand and shaking it. Their hands were engulfed in an irritatingly familiar blue flame, not at all harmful or as scary as Dipper had once seen it.

With the deal done, Stan and Ford went off (very discreetly- _very)_ to plot some new crazy plan of theirs, leaving the three in the living room with the television still on.

Dipper ran a hand down Mabel’s arm and went up the stairs. She nodded, reading her letter as she waved him off, then hummed and put her letter down, looking straight at Bill.

“What are you planning, Bill?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, her expression trying to be serious. He raised an eyebrow. It was amusing, the way she tried to be scary when she wasn’t actually mad.

“Wasn’t Pine Tree supposed to be the suspicious one?” he asked, and Mabel blinked.

“Well, yeah, Dipper’s always been suspicious.” Bill blinked. Where was the girl that gave him the best death glare he’d seen in centuries?

She was… back to normal.

Happy, carefree, and genuine.

As much as he loved her expressions of pain, this was a good look on her.

Bill sighed.

“I’m not planning anything, Star.” he drawled, and she narrowed her eyes again, as if remembering her initial accusation.

She made the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, with two fingers pointing to her eyes, then to his.

Then she blinked and looked at her hand and then to him. Her eyes narrowed again and she pointed two fingers to her own eyes and one in his direction before walking backwards up the stairs, Waddles following with a grunt.

Bill sighed, a small smile on his lips.

She’d never change, at heart would she? He chuckled.

The youngest Pines twins truly were his most fascinating interests.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Where the heck is this place?” Dipper mumbled, holding a map in front of him and wrinkling his nose.

“Badger hole.” Bill warned him, and he looked over his map to go around the dugout lair. Bill nudged Mabel forward and she stumbled slightly, narrowly avoiding getting clotheslined by a low branch.

“Whoa, watch it Bill!” she said with a grin, and he smirked back at her.

“Apologies. Actually walking in this human body instead of just teleporting is weird.” he said, and she ‘oooooh’ed, eyes wide.

“How different is it to your usual…uh…”

“Dorito.” Dipper helpfully supplied

“ _Triangle_ form?” Mabel continued, amusement clear in her voice. Bill side eyed the smirking Dipper, not saying anything, as he seemed to be enjoying himself even if it was at Bill’s expense.

“Very. I’ve got two eyes now, that’s one weird thing.” he said, and they both stopped.

“You’ve actually got two eyes?” Mabel asked, and he blinked.

“Yes? This _is_ a human body.” he replied, and Dipper ‘huh’ed.

“The other one’s always covered, so we figured it just wasn’t there or something.” he said, Mabel nodding rapidly next to him. Bill chuffed lightly, a small smile on his face as he raised a hand and brushed it through his fringe, keeping his hair away from his eye.

“It’s not like the other one, so I just keep it hidden in case any questions are asked.” he said, and Mabel ‘whoa’ed, her jaw dropping.

“What? It’s not _that_ weird, is it? I mean, I _did_ try to make it as human looking as possible.” Bill said, and Dipper laughed lightly.

“It’s yellow.”

“Wh- there’s gotta be some human disease like that.”

“Your iris is a triangle.”

“Look, I keep it hidden for a reason, alright?” Bill huffed, letting his fringe fall back into place.

“So you made your body look as human as possible, then possessed it, and you’re here?” Mabel asked, jumping over a log only to hold out a hand. Dipper took it, eyes still on his map, as he helped her walk on another log.

Bill eyed the interaction in slight winder, and nodded.

“Yeah. My voice is different too. Now that I’ve actually got a voice box and all, and I’m not just making you hear my words.”

“Wait, you weren’t actually speaking before?” Dipper asked, and he shook his head.

“I didn’t have a mouth, ki- Dipper.” he said, correcting himself at the last moment.

“So… what we heard wasn’t actually your voice?” Mabel asked, jumping off the log. Bill noticed how Dipper’s hold on her hand tightened to give her extra leverage to jump even higher before she landed, giggling with a giddy smile on her face. He also noticed how the sound made Dipper’s own smile form.

Really, these two shared a bond.

“Bill?”

“Yes, Star?”

“You okay there? You kinda spaced out on us.” she giggled, and he frowned.

“Did I? Sorry, kid. What was the question?”

“Your real voice. That wasn’t it before?” Dipper asked again, giving up on his map and stuffing it into his backpack. Bill shook his head.

“Nah, that wasn’t it. This is, actually. That was just a projection of the words I wanted to say. It didn’t matter what frequency your silly human ears picked up.” he said, and they both mumbled an ‘oh, cool’.

After seconds of silent walking, Dipper scowled.

“Okay, really, where are you taking us?” he asked, and Bill smiled. He wondered when one of them would get impatient. Not surprising it wasn’t Shooting Star, since she was entertained by literally everything.

“We’ve been circling it for about half an hour, Pine Tree. I was just waiting for one of you to get sick of it.” he said, that damn infuriating smirk on his face made Dipper want to punch it. Mabel groaned, long and loud.

“Biiiillllll, that’s not cool.” she booed, and he shrugged, ruffling her hair. He watched Dipper’s eyes narrow at the action, and relented.

“I’ll apologize, even though I don’t mean it. Does that make anything better?” he asked, chuckling at the ‘Heck no.’ sent his way by Dipper. “I’m affronted. But here we are, Pines twins.” he said, presenting them to a massive boulder. They blinked up at it, shielding their eyes from the sun. “There are these things all over the place for people who specifically want to go to certain schools. I’m pretty sure the thing for the American school is somewhere around here too.” he said, using his cane to tap the surface, and the twins watches with rapt attention as the boulder shuddered, then creaked and groaned as it shimmered out of existence, leaving a bustling street in its place, snow blanketing everything.

“Uh.” Dipper’s mouth hung open, and Mabel’s eyes widened in excitement. She looked up at Bill to ask something, but found him watching her brother, a ‘what am I going to do with you’ expression gracing his face. She blinked, then looked to Dipper, and smiled as well.

He had _that_ look on his face.

The one that made his eyes get round and childlike, and you could really see how much lighter they were than the chocolate brown they usually appeared to be. He wore a small, excited smile, chewing his lip just for something to do with all the building energy.

Mabel’s smile grew as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, and she looked up at Bill, who’s smile had faded to a soft tilt of the lips. Mabel smirked.

Her brother drew in all kinds of people.

“What are we waiting for, lets go!” she exclaimed, pulling on both Bill and Dipper’s arms through the magic wall thing. When they were through, the twins marveled in the crunching of snow under their feet and the wet feeling of it melting on their shoulders all of a sudden.

Dipper took his jacket off and handed it to Mabel, who sent him a worried look but accepted it anyway, as he wasn’t paying much attention, looking up at sign over the building closest to them.

“Dipper-”

“I got it, Shooting Star.” Bill stopped her with a quiet murmur, and snapped his fingers. Dipper’s jacket was on him again, accompanied by a heavier coat. Mabel now had one too, keeping the cold out and trapping all her body heat inside. She grinned, snuggling into it.

“Thanks, Bill.” she said, nuzzling the fur on her upturned collar. He shrugged, not used to hearing anyone think him, and gestured to Dipper.

“C’mon, let’s not lose him.” he said. Mabel nodded, going up to Dipper and nudging him.

“Hey Bro-Bro. Let’s go?” she asked, and he nodded, equally as excited. The two entered the shop, Bill following them in.

“I didn’t read the sign, where are we?” Mabel asked, looking around in wonder at the hundreds of tiny glass bottles and tubes and… everythings there were on the shelves.

“A supply shop, specifically equipment for schools.” he replied, holding his hand out towards her but stopping when he realized she had a coat on, and then pulled his letter out of his jacket pocket. He blinked, and looked up at Bill, who looked away at the confused but thankful stare he was given.

“What’s first?” Mabel asked, peering over at the list, and he hummed.

“Over there,” he pointed without looking up,  “then there,” he pointed in the opposite direction, “then that way,” a little to the left, “then there.” he finished, and she ‘hmm’ed.

“How’dyou know?” she asked. Dipper blinked at her before snorting in amusement.

“I read the signs over the isles, silly.” he said.

“Oh.” Mabel burst out giggling at herself, making her brother shake his head at her airheaded ways, then tugged her by the arm in the right direction.

After they picked out everything they needed, they paid at the front desk with the gold coins Grunkle Stan had dug out from a bag inside a chest under the tree behind the house. Galleons, he’d called them, and Ford explained the conversion.

The shopkeeper explained that they’d be delivered to their school at the feet of their beds when they got there. She waited for Bill to ring up whatever he needed, but the demon shook his head with a coy smile.

“I won’t need any, darling.” he said, and she’d turned a deep shade of pink, nodding her understanding _. I can just conjure anything if I need it._

“Bill, stop hitting on the locals, let’s go.” Dipper said, annoyed. Bill’s eyes widened as he followed the twins out.

“I wasn’t!” he defended, and Dipper gave him a look. It pierced his soul, it seemed, and he was unable to say _why_ , but he just _needed_ Dipper to know that he wasn’t doing anything of the sort.

“Sure, man.” Dipper said, looking back at his list, but Bill frowned.

“Pine Tree, I said I wasn’t.” he said, a slight distortion to his voice that made both twins freeze at the sound they hadn’t heard since....

Mabel whirled around to glare at him, the expression he loved to see on her, but he winced when he realized _why_ he was being given such a look.

Dipper hadn’t looked at him since, still frozen. He gave her a pleading look, and her icy expression faded to one of concern as she put an arm around Dipper cheerily.

“Yeah, Dip! He’s too old for her!” she said, to which Bill narrowed his eyes.

“I am _not_ too old for anyone! Look at me, I’m _your_ age.” he protested, with a tone that just seemed so _offended_ , Dipper couldn’t help but laugh. He snickered at the demon’s attacked expression before smirking at him.

“It’s alright, Bill, if you wanna feel young again, you can hit on anyone you like.” he said, and Mabel covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Bill’s eyes narrowed further and he smirked, leaning towards Dipper, who’s own eyes widened as he leaned away. Unfortunately, he hit a wall, and Bill put a hand next to his head, leaning on it towards him.

 _“Anyone I like?”_ he repeated, making Dipper’s jaw drop and his face turn the same shade of red as the shopkeeper. Mabel stared in awe.

_I **knew** it._

Bill leaned away with a coy grin, flicking his fringe away from his face only for it to flop back into place, and gestured for them to follow him.

“Come on, Pines, where to next?” he asked, walking away onto the street. Dipper regained his bearings after gaping like a fish, and cleared his throat, face still flaming.

“Uh, our uniforms.” he said, clearing his throat again after his voice cracked. Mabel snorted.

“I thought your voice broke already, Bro-Bro?” she asked. That snapped him out of his trance, and Dipper glared at her.

“I don’t sound like a girl, damn it!” he said. The two were quiet, until Bill burst out laughing.

No one said you did, Pine Tree!” he cackled, and soon Mabel joined in, not able to help herself. Dipper’s face soon grew red again, this time from embarrassment and anger, and he huffed, stomping away towards the next store.

Bill and Mabel followed, jeering from behind. When their laughter calmed, Mabel smiled, watching her brother look up at the names of stores before passing them, mumbling something under his breath she couldn’t hear. Looking over to Bill, he was watching with the same fond expression, and she smiled.

“Bill?” she asked for his attention, and he looked down at her immediately.

“Yes, my dear Shooting Star?” he replied. She smiled, warm and fuzzy at the nickname. Before it was terrifying to hear, now it was a friend calling her.

“If you date my brother and hurt him, I’m going to destroy every single shred of evidence that you exist, yourself included.” she said, and his jaw dropped, eyes wide.

“Wh- why would I … _date_ … your brother?” he asked, mortified. “That would be terrible!” he said, and she frowned.

“You don’t like him?” she asked, and Bill frowned as well.

“Of course I do. You and Pine Tree are the most import- are my only entertainment, you know.” he said, quickly fixing his earlier statement. She smiled, knowing what he had been about to say.

“What… why would you think I’d date him?” Bill asked, and Mabel shrugged.

“You look at him like I do.” was all she said, and Bill’s confusion grew.

“Star, darling, what is the meaning of ‘dating’ your brother…to you?” he asked, and she looked at him again, a small frown marring her features.

“Uh… wooing him and having the best romance ever?” she said. Bill’s face slowly heated up, and then he put his face in his hands and sighed.

“Star, sweetie, to my kind, the phrase ‘dating’ refers to offing someone and keeping the date of their death as some sort of trophy. Engraved on a wall or something of the sort.” he explained slowly, and her eyes widened.

“What?! No, don’t do that!” she exclaimed, and Bill laughed.

“Of course I won’t, I said it would be terrible!” he replied. Mabel sighed, slouching over.

“Your demon terms are weird.” she mumbled, and Bill smiled.

“Your human terms are worse. Why would you use the word ‘date’ to mean something that has nothing to do with the current time?” he asked. Mabel laughed at his confused expression.

“I dunno, it’s just what we say.” she said, and Bill sighed, shaking his head.

“Really, you mortals have been around for thousands of years, the least you could do it use words that make sense.” he grumbled, and she smiled.

“If… if I were to court your brother,” he began after a few seconds of silence, and Mabel grinned from ear to ear.

“My earlier statement still stands. You hurt him, I erase you.” she said, an innocent smile on her face, as if she were commenting on the weather.

Bill grinned, knowing that if she truly wanted to, Mabel Pines could probably not cause him any actual harm, but at least have him at a huge disadvantage.

He was proud, for some reason, that he was the cause of this side of her. Granted, he wasn’t one bit happy with what he’d done to cause it, but he was glad, at the same time, that she could be like this if she needed to be. His grin faded.

There were things out there worse than the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

None worse than himself that he could think of that existed anymore, but still, enough for Gravity Falls to be put to shame.

Looking at her now, Bill was saddened as well as proud.

She could do whatever she wanted, but at the cost of her original personality. Not that she’d lost it, but that because of it she’d be forced to be unhappy with certain decisions she might have to make.

Still, though, at least she’d survive.

And if she did, so would her brother.

Her wonderfully brilliant brother.

Bill put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

“Got it, Star.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"You gotta stop thinking so much, Star." Bill said, rolling over onto his stomach as he floated in the air. Dipper watched as Mabel pouted, frustrated.

"But everytime I try it, I just keep thinking of what it'll be like and then it doesn't happen." she whined. The forest was alive around them, making encouraging sounds, but Mabel just couldn't do it. Dipper sighed as Bill beckoned him to come over with a finger.

"Any tips?" Mabel asked, and Dipper 'hmm'ed thoughtfully.

"You're thinking about it, right? About what it'll be like?" Mabel nodded at his question, and Dipper twisted his mouth to the side.

"Imagine it. Instead of thinking 'this is gonna be awesome'-yes, I know for a fact you think that every time you try this stuff, don't argue with me, Mabel- just picture it happening instead. Think images instead of words." he explained. Mabel 'ohh'ed with shining eyes, and nodded.

"What was it again, Bill?" she asked, "Water or fire this time?" Bill 'stood' and leaned on his cane.

"Water."

Mabel nodded and took a deep breath.

"Aguamenti." she mumbled quietly, and a stream of water slowly trickled from her wand. Her jaw dropped and she squealed in excitement, hopping up and down. The water stopped, and Dipper put one foot behind him casually and waited. Bill blinked at the sudden change in stance, an eyebrow raised at Dipper. The other rose to join it when Mabel ran towards him and almost toppled them over in a crushing hug, had Dipper not adapted a more stable stance.

Really, Bill had never seen such harmony between two people.

The two ended up rolling around on the ground anyway, giggling.

Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers and the two were separated and on their feet.

"Now I want you to try it without saying the words." he said. Mabel stared at him in silence, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you messing with me." she asked, and he snorted. Dipper chuckled at his sister, putting a hand around her shoulders.

"You'll do fine, Mabel." he said, and she scowled.

"You only say that because you've got a 'natural affinity with magic and the like'." she grumbled, raising her voice to a nasally point to mimic Bill's earlier words.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard, just do like you did just now. Imagine it instead of thinking about it." he said. Mabel nodded, puffing her cheeks for a second before taking a deep breath again, and...

Bill smirked.

"Told you." Dipper said, crossing his arms and smiling at her. Mabel's eyes were wide, and she looked from her wand to her brother, then to Bill and back again.

"Are you  _seeing_  this?!" she shrieked. Dipper's eyes widened and he blinked, a hand coming up to cover the ear closest to his sister.

"Ow."

"Bill, did you  _see that? Dipper, I did it!"_  she exclaimed. Both shared amused looks before congratulating her.

"Nice job there, Shooting Star." Bill said as Dipper gave her a one armed hug.

"You did good, Mabel." he said, and she squealed.

"Waddles! Waddles, did you see me, did you see it, did you see what I did?" she gushed, picking up the pig and crushing him to her chest. Dipper winced at the squeal it gave.

"I hear screaming, who's dying, it'd better be Bill." Stan walked out of the Mystery Shak with a sleepy expression, ignoring Bill's offended sound.

"Grunkle Stan! I can do the thing without saying anything!" Mabel said, attaching herself to him. He grimaced, trying to shake her off.

"That's wrong, get off me kid. And good job, what are we talking about?"

"Star here can perform one of the most basic spells without needing to do anything useless." Bill said, a wide grin showing off all his sharp teeth.

Mabel pouted, ignoring him in favour of picking Waddles up again and squishing him.

"Mabel did magic without saying the spell. She did pretty good for her first try." Dipper finally explained, and Stan smirked down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Nice, kid." he said. Mabel grinned up at him, but then looked to Dipper.

"But Dipper did good too!" she said, and Dipper grew pink instantly, looking away. "He didn't even need his wand, it was like actual Bill magic!" she said, and Bill snorted.

"Bill magic?" he repeated, and she nodded while her brother got darker shades of pink.

"Yeah, like... like the magic you do? And that the other creatures can't do? Yeah, that. Not even the pixies can do Bill magic!" she said, and Bill sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'm a demon, precious Star. Of course such worthless creatures can't-" he paused, feeling Dipper's glare on him and started over. "I'm a demon, Star. Our magic is a lot more complicated than anything used in the forest." he said, breathing out a soft sigh once the gaze focused on him was less heated.

"Well, yeah, but  _Dipper did it!"_ she insisted, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Dipper gave her a small smile.

"It wasn't anything much. I've always felt magic around me, it's just that now Bill's taught me to use it as I want." he said, and Stan 'huh'ed.

"You've always felt it?" he asked, and Dipper wrinkled his nose.

"Well, more like whenever it was being used around me, I knew it was. Like when Bill's around, I always feel it, cause he's always floating. Or when he conjures stuff downstairs, I can feel it in my room." he explained. Mabel nodded, hanging onto every word.

"Dipper's like...  _God."_  she said, with a poker face straight face. Dipper facepalmed.

Bill cackled, convulsing in mid air as he pounded on nothing with his fists and laughed.

"Oh, darling Star, you're the best," he said, wiping tears of laughter away. "If Pine Tree was any kind of God -no, there isn't just one- then I wouldn't have been anywhere near here." he said, still chuckling.

"Wait, are Gods stronger than you?" Dipper asked, and Bill's eyebrows met his hairline. He looked so affronted Dipper was about to apologize.

"Dipper Pines, how could you even think that?" he asked, horrified. "Of course not!"

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"You're a demon. Isn't there a hierarchy? Like the Devil or whatever?" he asked, and Bill tutted at him, waving a finger and leaning on his cane.

"Lucy? Yeah, no. He's a fallen angel, but I'm the First." he said, brushing his hair back only for it to fall right back in place.

"The first what?" Mabel asked, and Bill sighed.

"The First. The first anything, Star my love." he said. The three were silent as they processed this.

"Wait. Are you saying...?"

"I am." Bill nodded to Stan. "I was the First. I created myself, and I created time. I created everything here." their eyes widened. "And then I destroyed it." yeah, they could see that. "And then I made it again. You humans have no idea about your history. None. Well, most of it's pretty accurate, actually, but nothing from before I destroyed you the first time." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"...Some religions worship the 'creator of everything' as God, Bill. Literally every religion is because of  _you_?" Dipper asked. Bill shrugged, shaking his head.

"Nah. I created others. Gods. Different Gods to rule the different parts of this place. And I stood above them all." he sighed, looking off into the distance as he spoke. "Of course, making completely different beings with different powers... and as much of it as they ended up with? Heh. Took a lot outta me. I'm not nearly as powerful as I was before."

The three were silent, not sure what to say.

"And then the angel fell." Bill shook his head, smiling, though it was a bit forlorn. "Lucifer took one for the team and fell to the Land. So bent on hating you humans he managed to convince a few others. So I made them their own playground of hatred and screams." Bill chortled. "Fun times. Now," he clapped, "Pine Tree, go do every spell in the book you got. Precious Star, I'm gonna help you out a bit, so- what?"

The Pines were staring at him.

Not saying anything, hardly even blinking, just...staring.

"A-Are you broken? How do I fix a meatsuit?" Bill asked, staring to panic slightly.

Dipper's eyes widened as he took in everything Bill said.

_Creator of everything? Even the Gods of different cultures?_

_Bill Cipher is so much more than we thought. That's why he's so feared by any other demon we tried summoning to get rid of him before. He was their..._

"Master." Dipper breathed, staring at Bill in shock.

If Bill Cipher ever felt uncomfortable in his human form, now would be hundreds- thousands of times worse.

His entire body felt hot all of a sudden, the meatsuit was assaulted by tiny, tiny convulsions he'd seen happening when they were cold. Shuddering, Shooting Star had called it.

But why would he shudder when his body felt so hot? 

Schooling his expression as well as he could (which, as much as it pained him to admit, wasn't very well, this time) Bill smirked.

"Didn't know you were into that kinda play, Pine Tree." he said, smirking at the kid. Dipper's eyes widened as Mabel and Stan broke out of their staring trances; Stan blinking once before leaving, refusing to listen to anything else the demon had to say, and Mabel rolling on the ground, covering her mouth with both hands and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Cipher."

There it was again, the shudder than ran all the way up his spine. Bill frowned.  _You have to be kidding._

"I have a first name, Pine Tree." he said. Anything to keep the kid from using the name that gave him such a reaction.

"I have an actual name,  _Cipher._ " Dipper responded, raising an eyebrow when Bill's face began to turn pink.

That didn't work as well as he thought it would.

"Well then,  _Dipper,_ " Bill rolled his eyes, missing said wizard's face flush, "I have a name of my own."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm gonna go practice the spells." he said, turning and stalking off into the house. Bill looked around, panicked, and let his expression do whatever it wanted.

Mabel's high pitched squeal made him yelp in surprise.

"You are  _so_  into him!" she said. Bill gave her a sideways glare.

"You can prove nothing." Bill said casually, looking away.

"I can call him back here and get him to say your last n-"

"I trusted you." he cut her off with narrowed eyes, and Mabel grinned.

"You  _can_  trust me. To get you two together! DipDop needs this more than you know." she said, and Bill sighed, putting a hand on her head.

"I appreciate it, Precious Star, but I'd like to romance your brother on my own, in my own time." he said. Mabel pouted.

"But..."

"I'll come to you if I need help, I promise." he said, and she considered it before nodding, perking up again.

"Okay, I'll take it." she said. "Now, you were gonna help me with the spells?"

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"I'm coming with you." Bill said one night at dinner, and Mabel's juice was spat all over Grunkle Ford.

"To Hogwarts?" Dipper asked, handing Mabel a napkin as he stared at Bill with wide eyes. The demon didn't get a chance to answer, however, when Stan disagreed.

"No. Way." he said, and Bill looked over to him in slight shock.

"I'd expected Sixers to stop me, but really, Stanley?" he asked, crossing his arms. Stan sighed.

"I'm not stopping you, the school won't let you in," he said, "It's for witches and wizards, Cipher, not for any and every magical creature that wants to go."

Bill huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"You say this like they can stop me." he said, and Stan glared at him. Dipper sighed, and gave Bill a look he dreaded.

_Great. Lecture incoming._

"Bill, you know you can't use your magic to do things that aren't allowed by society's rules. No matter what society it is, even if it's not normal realms, it's still not fair for you to-"

"I got it, Pine Tree, I won't do it the easy way," he grimaced, cutting him off with an exaggerated sigh. "I'll go the 'normal' way and  _ask._  Maybe, with a reward, I'll even ask  _nicely."_  he said, giving Dipper a suggestive smirk. Mabel was looking between them with a huge grin on her face, just about ready to shove them in a room together.

"I  _will_ trap you in a rubix cube, Bill Cipher, don't patronize me." Dipper said flatly, and Bill frowned.

Not the answer he was hoping for.

"Ugh. Yeah, yeah. I told you, I'd be nice. Geez, Pine Tree, let a guy live." he grumbled, slouching in his seat and scowling. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"You're a demon. You're  _The_ demon. If anything, we should be asking you that." Mabel giggled said, and Bill's gaze flickered back to Dipper, a reddish tint to it.

"And yet you're not. Think about that, kid." he said, then snapped his fingers, vanishing from the table. Scowling, Dipper stood.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with him." he said, and Mabel shook her head, joining her twin in collecting the plates.

"Nah, Bro-Bro. Bill just needs some time to adjust to being held back by society. He'll come round, without our help." she said, and Dipper stared at her for a few seconds, deep in thought, before he smiled, ruffling her hair and taking her plate.

"You're probably right. Get the cups, I got these."

Later that night, Mabel sought out Bill, not finding him in any of the rooms of the house. Knowing there was just one last room he could be in, she opened the door and peeked in, seeing a blonde mop and defeated figure lying on Dipper's bed.

"Bill? We're leaving in a week. Have you sorted everything out?" Mabel asked, entering their bedroom and went over to Bill, staring up at their ceiling.

"Hey, Shooting Star," his voice was sad. "Yeah, I had a...talk...with the headmaster. Told him I'd be hanging around you two, and he offered me a position as a student. Naturally, I declined, but he insisted. Normally, I wouldn't take any orders from a meatsack like him, but... I figured I'd give it a shot, y'know? Being... like you." he said, and Mabel frowned slightly.

"Bill... you don't need to be like us." she said, but the demon shook his head sharply.

"But I can't be like me." he replied. Mabel's heart ached at the words, and she bit her lip, crawling into bed with him and curling up next to the demon.

"Says who?" came a voice from the door. Dipper leaned against the frame, watching the two on his bed, and sighed, entering the room. He pushed the door shut behind him.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, waiting for an explanation.

"No one said you can't be yourself, Bill." Dipper said, sitting on the edge of his bed, next to the demon. Bill sat up, attentive, leaving Mabel to shuffle closer to them both, fingers playing with the hem of Bill's shirt.

"Look, Pine Tree, I-"

"No, don't even start this, man. We're having this talk."

Bill fell silent.

"I'm not telling you to not be yourself. I'd never do that. No one should ever,  _ever,_ be someone they're not. You're a demon, Bill, I get it, and I'm sorry if I pushed our human ways on you." he said, rubbing his arm nervously. He wouldn't meet Bill's eye. Said demon reached out slightly, but caught himself early on and returned his hand to his side, running it through Mabel's hair instead. She looked between them with a small smile.

They were making up.

"It's not a big deal, you're human, I'd expect nothing less than for you to want me to at least be slightly more... normal." Bill mumbled, shrugging. Dipper sighed.

"Bill, you don't have to just because I want you to." he said, frowning, and Bill smirked.

"Pine Tree, I've never once done something for the sole reason of you wanting me to." he said, and Dipper chuffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

"That's... very true." he chuckled, then flopped down on Bill's other side with a smile, staring up at his ceiling. Bill looked from Mabel on one side, fluffing Dipper's pillow; and Dipper on the other, and allowed himself a small, adoring smile. Then it was gone. He flopped onto his stomach, propping his head in his hands as he looked from Mabel to Dipper, both looking back at him.

"Tell ya what, kid," his smirk widened at the mumble of 'not a kid, Cipher', "I'll take you somewhere you've never seen before. As an apology for being a condescending asshole." he said, and while Dipper's eyes grew wide and sparkly at the thought of something new, he laughed.

"So you admit that you are?" he asked, and the next thing he knew, he was hit in the face by his pillow. Mabel snorted ("Attractive, Star, really" "Shut up, Bill!") and guffawed at the sight of her brother looking frazzled, hair sticking up in all directions and wide, shocked eyes. Bill snickered as well, backing up as he realized what Dipper was about to do.

Sending his sister an annoyed yet embarrassed glare, he shoved her off his bed. She fell with a scream, a high pitched yelp that assaulted his ears. Dipper cackled at her, on the floor with now messy hair, and her eyes narrowed. She launched herself at him, and the two rolled around on Dipper's bed, grunting and screaming at each other. Bill just watched as the twins slowly rolled to the edge of the bed, and when they realized how close they were, they froze. Bill chuckled evilly, and they swallowed, unable to untangle themselves without falling.

"Bill, no."

He smiled evilly.

"Bill yes."

And then they were on the floor.

The twins fell with a thud, groaning as they unwrapped themselves from each other, small 'ow's and muttered curses reaching his ears.

The door then opened.

"Anybody dead?" Ford asked, only mildly concerned. When he saw the situation, he rolled his eyes.

"Shoulda known." he said, then left again, shouting a 'go the heck to sleep' as he went to his own room.

Dipper and Mabel broke down in giggles, and Bill found himself joining in without realizing. The two clambered back onto the bed and tackled the demon after only a few seconds of catching their breath. He went down with a surprised sound, ending up lying on his back with the two on either side.

"Dip?" Mabel said, and Dipper 'yeah'ed in response.

"Thanks for reading all the time. If you didn't, your bed wouldn't be big enough to fit all the books you read at once so it would be too small for this and we'd probably be on the floor right now." she said, sending them all into another bout of laughter.

They calmed soon enough, and Bill smiled, feeling himself falling asleep.

"Just wait, Pine Tree. I'll show you and Star a place you'd never believe." he mumbled, Mabel's soft snores resounding in his ears.

"I look forward to it, Bill." came the response, and he felt his lips stretch into a wider smile.

"Good."

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"You sure you can take them there, Cipher?” Stan asked, eyes narrowed. Bill sighed, rolling his own, and leaned on his cane.

“What, do you want me to make a deal or something, I’m gonna be with them the entire damn time, what more do you want from me?” he asked, groaning. Stan huffed, and looked at Dipper and Mabel, both quivering with excitement at the thought of the new school.

“Bill! You ready, man? We’re gonna be late.” Dipper called, and Bill called out a quick ‘got it, Pine Tree’. Stan turned back to him.

“Take care of them, Cipher.” he said, eyes narrowed dangerously. Bill smiled, a genuine one, and it took Stan off guard.

“I put them before myself, Stan Pines.” he said softly, then his smirk returned and he swung around to look at Ford.

“Take care, Sixers.” was all he said, before he was at the door with the twins. Stan and Ford heard Mabel’s ‘Bill, are you gonna wear that at the train station, oh God, I’m gonna be so embarrassed’ and the demon’s affronted response.

“Shooting Star, I assure you, these wizard people aren’t very judgy about what other people wear. This is probably nothing.” _Probably._

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, we’re gonna go now. We’ll write letters! Lots and lots of them!” Mabel said as the two rounded the corner. Stan facepalmed immediately.

“Kid, what are you doing with the pig.” he mumbled, and Mabel blinked, confused.

“I’m keeping him in this carrier until we get there, then Dipper said he’d take care of the rest.” she said. Ford and Stan turned to the innocently smiling brother, eyes accusing him. He laughed, holding his hands up.

“Whoa, I haven’t even done anything yet!” he said, lowering his hands to grab onto his backpack straps. “But there’s no way Mabel would be happy without Waddles,” he said as Bill led her out the front door. “There’s even less of a chance I’d allow Mabel to be unhappy.” his voice was calm, casual, but his eyes spoke of pain and suffering. Then it was gone, and he was the bright kid he’d always been.

“Bye! We’re just on time, if Bill can get us there like he says he can.” Dipper said, grinning as he raised his voice for the demon to hear. Bill’s eyes narrowed at the challenge as Dipper descended the Mystery Shack’s steps and approached them.

“You’re on, Pine Tree.” he growled, magic crackling around his hands, and Mabel snickered.

“Oooooh, a showdown!” she exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. The two looked to her, tension gone, and rolled their eyes.

“Not anymore, you ruined the mood, stupid.” Dipper said, flipping her hair. It smacked her in the face and she spat it out, brushing it back with an annoyed wrinkle of her nose.

“If I may interrupt the child’s play, we got somewhere to be.” Bill said, and Dipper nodded as Bill’s magic surrounded them. Mabel poked a finger in Waddles’ cage and he nibbled on it. She pulled back with an ‘awwwwww’ and cuddled the cage, squishing her face against it as they vanished out of existence.

“Whoa, that’s never not gonna be weird.”  Dipper grumbled, arm out to steady Mabel. She wrinkled her nose.

“That’s not something I wanna do ever again.” she said, and Bill rolled his eyes at them.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let’s get you meatsacks to this train.” he said, walking off. Dipper and Mabel followed, taking in all the people - British, from their accents- as they boarded trains and bustled about, shouting to each other.

“Where the heck is platform 9 and _three quarters_?” Dipper asked, and Bill shrugged.

“Dunno. Somewhere between 9 and 10, I guess?” he answered cheekily, and Dipper rolled his eyes at him.

“Whoa, look!” Mabel said suddenly, pointing. There, right before their eyes, was a family of redheads running towards a pillar and just disappearing through it. The twins’ eyes widened, and Bill smirked.

“Looks like you found it, Shooting Star.” Bill said, going towards them. Mabel’s jaw dropped as a kid and his trunk just walked into the pillar like it was nothing.

“They make it look so easy!” she complained, earning a small laugh from the readhead closest to them. The mother of the group, it seemed.

“It is easy, love. Just go through, no magic required on your part,” she said, “Is it your first year at Hogwarts? It’s Ron’s as well. And Harry here, too.” she said, a warm smile on her face as she gestured to a redhead and dark haired kid standing just slightly behind her. The dark haired kid seemed lost, and just as confused as the twins were.

“Mundane- ah, Muggle borns,” Bill said, gesturing to them, and the woman nodded in understanding.

“This must all be very surprising for you two, isn’t it? Aw, you dears. Just go with Ron, he’ll help you out if you need any magical explanations.” she said, directing it to Harry as well. The three nodded, and Bill grinned.

“And you, dear? Are you…?” the woman asked Bill, and he hummed in thought.

“I’m their dem-“

“Guardian. Of sorts.” Dipper cut in, and she frowned slightly, but accepted it anyway.

“Alright, then. Run along now. It’s best to start off at a run if you’re nervous.” she said, gesturing to the pillar. Ron took a deep breath and ran towards the pillar, luggage in tow, and phased straight through it. Mabel ‘whoa’ed under her breath. Dipper couldn’t help but agree; seeing it happen from far was one thing, but being right there when it happened was quite another.

Harry went next, looking at the woman with wide, scared eyes and then to the twins with an ‘oh God’ expression. They gave him encouraging looks, and he went through without any mishap. Dipper and Mabel looked to each other with excitement and a little concern.

“Oh come on, you two idiots, you’ve been practicing magic all Summer.” Bill said eventually, and they looked to him in unison.

“We practiced spells, Bill, not… whatever this is.” Mabel said, pouting as she flailed wildly at the post. The woman laughed.

“It’s alright, dears, it’s safer than anything muggle, I can assure you.” she said. It was… mildly insulting, but the twins found her attempt at easing their nerves to be kind of funny. Nodding to each other, Dipper and Mabel suddenly grew evil smirks on their faces, then grabbed Bill by each arm and shoved him through. It was silent for a few seconds, before Mabel wordlessly held her hand out, and Dipper high fived it.

The woman sighed.

“You two remind me of the twins.” she said, and they grinned up at her.

“Cool, we’re twins too.” Dipper said, pulling Mabel with him discreetly towards the pillar. The woman smiled as Dipper tugged harshly on Mabel’s arm, pulling her through the pillar with him.

“I can tell.” was the last thing they heard her say, before they were in an entirely different train station, with a completely different atmosphere. Dipper grinned at the shrieks he was being subjected to, courtesy of his sister, and looked around for Bill. When he couldn’t find him, he frowned slightly.

“Bill!” he called, and the demon appeared next to him, a small, annoyed smile on his face.

“Pine Tree.” he greeted, irritation clear in his voice, and Dipper held his hands up in surrender.

“I needed something to calm Mabel’s nerves. If it helps, she’d mad at me too, for pulling her through without warning her.” he said, and Bill sighed.

So Shooting Star was nervous? He hadn’t the slightest idea.

Although, he mused, looking to Dipper, who was being abused by his (clearly less stressed) sister, he smiled. He wasn’t sure if he would ever know them like they knew each other.

“Come on, Pines,” he said, swinging around and twirling his cane. “Your redhead is waiting for you. The other one, too.”

Dipper and Mabel were at his side immediately, looking around for their new friends.

“Where’d they go?” Mabel asked, circling her eyes with her fingers and looking through them.

“Maybe your binoculars aren’t working.” Dipper said, shaking his head in amusement at his sister’s childishness. She didn’t respond, just sent him a glare before going back to peering around the platform.

“I told them to go on ahead, since I could find them quite easily once I made sure you two were here.” Bill said distractedly, pulling Mabel towards the train with his cane hooked over her arm.

“Ah, there they are.” Bill said proudly, tapping on the sliding door to their cabin and opening it. He stepped aside to let the twins through. They grinned at the sight of their friends' mouths covered in chocolate.

Mabel sat next to Ron, Dipper taking his place next to her, and Bill contemplated becoming a triangle. From the look Dipper gave him, he decided against it and just took up the spot on Harry’s side, closer to the door.

“Hi, I’m Mabel! This is my brother, Dipper, and that’s Bill!” Mabel said, always the social being. Ron nodded to her, holding out his chocolate free hand to shake. She did, then leaned over to do the same to Harry.

“And this is Waddles! He’s the best!” she said, holding Waddles up for them to see. Ron stared at the creature before nodding to it awkwardly, and Harry smiled at the sight of Mabel huggin him to her chest.

“These… aren’t real chocolate frogs, are they?” Harry asked, holding a frog shaped chocolate, and Ron shrugged.

“It’s just a spell. Each one’s got a famous witch or wizard card. Got about 500 me’self.” he said absentmindedly as he inspected what looked to be a jelly bean. Mabel picked up a box and read the label.

“Chocolate frogs, Dipper.” she said, not sure whether she was grossed out or interested. Her brother made a disgusted face at the thought, and Bill grinned.

“They do that in France, y’know. Cover the frogs with it and deep fry ‘em.”

It was silent in the cabin as they all just stared at him.

“Bill, come on man, why would you even…” Dipper facepalmed, snickering. Mabel shuddered, and Harry smiled lightly at the interaction. Ron seemed to be deeply considering it.

Handing her brother the box, Mabel went on to read the label of another box, but something moved. She froze, eyes wide, and Bill’s own narrowed.

“Don’t move, Star, it’s okay.” he said, and the next moment, he was holding a rat, cupping it in his hands.

“Scabbers!” Ron said, reaching out for it. Bill dropped it in his hands, a look of slight contempt on his face, but then he frowned.

“It… it’s a rat.” Mabel said, feeling the laughter coming on. Bill looked at it strangely.

“How odd.” he said, inspecting it. “Feels like a meatsuit.” he mumbled under his breath, and Dipper blinked in confusion, the only one to hear it.

“Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?” Ron asked, excitedly. Harry blinked.

“Um. Okay, sure.” he said, and Ron narrowed his eyes in concentration.

“Sun-”

He was cut off by someone opening the sliding door to their compartment. A girl, with long bushy brown hair.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.” she said. Ron shook his head.

“No.” he answered.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see, then.” she said, watching him with curious eyes. Ron cleared his throat.

“Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!”

Nothing happened, and Bill covered his mouth to stop the howling laughter that the twins knew he was holding back.

Ron shrugged, an ‘oh well’ gesture if they’d ever seen one.

“Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example...” Hermione went over and sat  next to Harry. She pointed her wand at his glasses and Harry tensed.

“Oculus Reparo.” The glasses, whose nose band was battered, were repaired. Harry took them off, amazed. “That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?”

“Ron Weasley.” he introduced, and Mabel grinned over at her with excited eyes.

“I’m Mabel Pines! This is my brother, Dipper, and-”

“We can introduce ourselves, Mabel.” Dipper pointed out, balancing the box of chocolate frogs on her head, and she rolled her eyes.

“But you’re intro…intro- uh. introverted! Yeah, that. You never say hi on your own.” she said. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“I was asked for my name, Mabel. I’m introverted, not rude. I’m Dipper.” he said, shaking his head at her antics and looking back to Hermione. She smiled at their rapport.

“Bill Cipher. Nice to meetcha.” the demon drawled, holding out a hand. She took it with a small smile, and Dipper rolled his eyes at the look he was giving her.

“And this is Waddles!” Mabel said, holding her pig up to Hermione. She smiled lightly at the creature and ran a hand over his back- the hand Bill wasn’t still holding onto.

“Would it kill you to not try seduce every female we come across?” Dipper grumbled, and Bill’s eyes slid over to him. He dropped Hermione’s hand instantly.

“Pleasure,” Hermione said. “You’d better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon.” she got up and left, but returned soon after. “You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.” she pointed towards Ron, and he rubbed at the spot, embarrassed.

Dipper then stood and opened the door for Mabel. She looked up at him.

“What?”

“We’re changing, Mabel. It’s not just you and me anymore.” he said, gesturing to Harry and Ron, who were looking away conveniently, and she ‘oh’ed.

“It’s weird, not being only you and me.” she remarked offhandedly as Dipper handed her a duffel bag. He smiled, ruffling her hair.

“It is, isn’t it.” he murmured. She grinned at him, shooting him finger guns.

“Be back soon, Bro-Bro. If I’m not… avenge me!” she said, nose diving out the door and falling flat on her face. Dipper rolled his eyes and slid the door shut, shaking his head at her pained noises.

“Not gonna help her?” Harry asked, a little worried for the girl, but Dipper waved him off, pulling his own duffel bag down from above his head.

“She’s okay.” he said, followed by a crash coming from down the hall.

“I’m okay!” Mabel’s voice said, and he snorted. Harry grinned, and Ron laughed in slight shock.

“Pine Tree, gimme.” Bill said, making grabby hands at his luggage, and Dipper gave him a look.

“Seriously, man?” he sighed, handing over one set of his robes and getting another for himself. “You could have at least tried to be prepared for student...hood.” he said, and Bill shrugged.

“Why do I need things when you and Shooting Star have them?” he asked, and Dipper gave him a look as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Because they’re _our_ things, maybe?” he asked, not realizing the demon wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead busying himself with undressing and making sure not to look in his direction.

“How do you do a tie?” they heard Ron grumbling, and looked over to see he had almost tied his hands with it. Dipper snickered and reached over to help. Bill’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, keeping his eyes on his own tie as he did it up. Once all ties were tied, Dipper looked down to do his own, but kept fumbling with it.

“Ugh.” he sighed, undoing the giant knot for the third time and starting again.

“Really, Pine Tree, you help everyone but you can’t do your own?” Bill asked, amused. Dipper sent him a warning look, which he ignored, raising his hands and putting them over Dipper’s. The teen let go and let Bill do it for him, an embarrassed flush on his face.

“I’ve never done it on myself.” he said, and Bill raised an eyebrow, putting Dipper’s hat on and pulling it down over his eyes, earning an indignant ‘hey!’

“Are you decent?” Mabel’s voice asked, startling the humans. Bill opened the door, and Dipper smiled softly at his sister, chuckling.

“Mabel, not only are you not wearing your robe, but your uniform’s blue.” he said, and Mabel grinned.

“I know, isn’t it cute?” she asked, twirling around. Dipper sighed, putting a hand on his sister’s head.

“You’re always cute, but it’s a uniform for a reason. Change it back.” he said, and she pouted up at him, eyes wide.

“But then I’ll look like everyone else!” she exclaimed in horror.

“That’s the point of uniforms; order.” he deadpanned.

“C’mon, Star, you look lovely, but if I gotta look normal then so do you.” Bill said, and Mabel sighed exaggeratedly.

“Fiiiine, if I _have_ to-”

“You have to.”

“-then I _guess_ I can do it, since Bill is in the same predicament.” she said, going through her pockets. Then she blinked.

“Where’s my wand?” she asked, and Dipper facepalmed. Ron and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Mabel, you can’t just lose your wand, what the heck are you thinking!” Dipper groaned, pulling his own wand out of his robe pocket. He gave it a wave and Mabel’s wand came flying into the room and he plucked it from the air before it could drop and handed it to her. She touched it to her clothes and they faded back to their original grey colour. She frowned.

“It’s so dull, I’m going to fade away and die.” she said, leaning on the door. Dipper shoved her off and she fell to the floor.

“You’ll live.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Righ’, then! Firs’ years! This way, please! Come on, now, don' be shy! Come on now, ‘urry up!” the group was ushered off the train by a deep, gravelly voice. They approached, led by Harry to-

“Oh wow, a giant.” Mabel murmured, causing Dipper to release an amused.

“Hello, ‘arry.” the giant beamed down at them.

“Hey Hagrid.” Harry replied with a small wave. Ron ‘whoa’ed, staring up at him, and Mabel grinned, “Hi! I’m Mabel!” ‘Hagrid’ laughed at her  enthusiasm.

“It’s nice te’ meetcha, Mabel.” the girl in question squealed and held Waddles up on display.

“This is Waddles!” she introduced, and the giant shifted uneasily.

“He’s a righ’ fine animal, miss, but he’s not allowed on school grounds.” he said, sounding apologetic, and Bill was immediately ready to see what Dipper had in mind for ‘making sure no one made Mabel unhappy’. To his surprise, Dipper just smirked, observing as Mabel’s eyes widened, her lower lip jutting out as she gazed dejectedly down at her pig. She clutched it to her chest, tearing up slightly.

“Isn’t there any way she can keep him?” Harry frowned. Ron looked up to Hagrid, an anxious expression on his face, but the giant exhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“But…Waddles.” she said, as if that in itself was the explanation. Dipper stepped in, just as the panicking man was about to speak. Dipper beckoned to Hagrid, tiptoeing even as Hagrid stopped down. Mumbling under his breath, low enough to even be inaudible to Bill, Dipper smiled when Hagrid’s eyes widened and he breathed a soft ‘oh.

“I see, I see. Well, as long as you take it up with th’e Headmaster, it’s alrigh’ with me.” Hagrid said. Dipper nodded briefly.

“Of course.”  there was an edge to his voice that made Hagrid blink once, unbelieving of his own ears. Bill sneered as Dipper put a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.

“C’mon Mabel,” he said, “we’ve cleared that hurdle.” the childish beam he received made both him and Bill smile in return while she spun Waddles around with joy.

“Oh, Waddles, we get to stay together!” she said, snuggling him to her.

Ron chortled at her excitement before Harry prodded at him.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get on one of those.” he said, pointing. A lake lay ahead of them, dark and murky, and Dipper grinned.

“What lives in there?” Mabel punched his arm teasingly, “We’re not in Gravity Falls, DipDop, you don’t need to go looking for things.” she giggled. Dipper shrugged, falling into step as they neared the edge of the lake, boats lined up and waiting for students.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t.” Watching as Ron and Harry got in a boat, wobbling slightly but quickly adjusting, Dipper concluded there must be some sort of magic involved; it’s never that easy.

Bill stepped onto the boat as if he’d just taken another normal step forward, not a single falter in his step, and offered Mabel an arm.

“Come on, Star. Hold onto Waddles.” Mabel’s grip on the pig tightened, even though he was in the harness around her chest, and she accepted Bill’s hand, boarding easily. Dipper watched as she steadied herself before moving forward, only to be met with Bill’s hand offering help. He gawked at the hand, then at Bill, who was looking at Mabel steady herself. When he turned expectantly to Dipper he started in realization of being watched, and raised an eyebrow.

“I know this meatsuit’s attractive, Pine Tree, but you’re staring.” he mocked. Dipper’s face flushed but he sneered. Barely grasping the hand offered, Dipper boarded with practiced ease, glowing with pride. Many of Gravity Falls’ creatures were water dwellers.

He was proud to say there wasn’t an animal in the area he hadn’t befriended and catalogued. Apart from the Manotaurs. They were always pretty anal about everything.

“Oh yeah, Bill,” Dipper said, voice lowered to a whisper while Mabel spoke with their boat-mates. Looking over to him, Bill arched an eyebrow in response. “Can you do something about Waddles? Make him not look like a pig? An owl, maybe?” he requested, earning a shrug.

“Star, darling, come here.” Bill called. Mabel took the step in their direction, still conversing with the two. It seemed to be a three-way conversation, from the looks of it. Dipper couldn’t help but be pleased she’d already found friends.

Bill turned her to face him, and hummed thoughtfully in consideration. Waddles regarded him in turn, grunting softly.

“Anatomy’s different.” he groused, hearing the noise of acknowledgement made in response.

“Well, if it’s a problem, I’ve got owls catalogued in my fourth journal.” Dipper offered, but Bill dismissed it with a wave.

“It’s not a problem, just makes it tedious, changing anatomy without hurting the creature. Usually I wouldn’t care - _usually_ , I _wouldn’t_ be changing animals into other animals, _period_ \- but for my precious Star,” he caressed her profile with a finger, prompting Mabel to chuckle, hamming it up, “I’ll be gentle.”

Running a gloved hand over the pig, Bill made a few noises of understanding before he snapped his fingers and waved her away.

“It’s done. He’ll look like an owl to any one of your… uh…”

“Teachers?” Ron supplied helpfully, and Bill nodded, pointing to him, “Yes, that.”

“Uh, where’d he go?” Mabel asked, blinking; Waddles was suddenly absent.

“Owls are supposed to be with your luggage at the foot of your bed, apparently. It’s a magic thing. He’ll be in your room when you get there.” he said, and Mabel ‘oh’ed, relieved.

“That’s cool! How’d you do that?” Harry asked, eyes wide, and Bill shrugged, adoring the attention.

“Years of practice.” was all he said. Ron ‘huh’ed in impressed awe.

“Mum never let me practice magic on my own.” he complained. Bill shrugged, smirking, “You didn’t beg enough.”

The boat unexpectedly jolted, both Bill and Dipper reaching out to grab onto Mabel as she stumbled. Pouting, she slapped their hands away.

“I can stand on my own, you two!” she protested, and Bill rolling his eyes while Dipper just stared at her.

After a second of saying nothing, Dipper shoved her. Mabel  fell with a thud and a screech, Ron and Harry watched as Mabel sent Dipper a scathing look. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Mabel stood, flicking her hair out of her face with an arrogant huff and turned away.

“Does… this happen often?” Harry mumbled to the demon. Bill cackled.

“All the time, meatsuit.” he said. Dipper hung his head in embarrassment at the expression.

“People have _names,_ Bill.” he groaned, but the demon just shrugged.

“I don’t even call you by your names.” he pointed out.

“We’ve played this game before, Cipher.” Dipper said, exasperated, and Bill felt the heat rushing to his face again.

“Fine, fine, Pine Tree, you win. Names are important, blah, blah.” Mabel giggled at Bill’s tone.

“Definitely often.” Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

When the boats came to a standstill the children were herded onto a platform, in front of two large double doors.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” a voice said suddenly. Dipper startled, almost falling over in his shock. Mabel burst out laughing, but quickly smothered it with her hands, as everyone was listening to the woman who spoke, “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.”

A boy suddenly jumped forward, picking up the toad at the feet of the woman. “Trevor!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Noticing the woman’s eyes on his, he shuffled backwards. “Sorry.”

“Sorting will begin momentarily.” she said before leaving them to themselves.

A boy with platinum blonde, slicked back hair approached them.

“It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,” Whispers broke out, the name carrying all the way to the back.  “This is Crabbe, and Goyle.” he nods to the two standing behind him. “And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” he stated, making Ron snicker.

“Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley.” he scoffed. “We’ll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” he said, extending his hand.

Harry gave him a dubious look.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” he said. Dipper and Mabel burst out in synchronized ‘OOOOOOOOOHHHHH’s, shooting finger guns at the annoyed Malfoy. Ron laughed behind his hand while Bill was reminded exactly how childish the twins were.

About to speak again, Malfoy was interrupted by the woman returning and smacking him on the shoulder with a rolled up paper- parchment, it seemed like. He glowered at them, the twins and Harry specifically, before returning to his place.

“We’re ready for you now.” the woman led the students through the double doors ahead and into a giant hall, crowded with students sitting at four long tables. The candles were floating, and the ceiling seemed to be completely see through, the night sky visible beyond.

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione shuffled up beside them.

“Alright, will you wait along here, please? Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” the woman said. A tall, grey man stood at the head of the table, and Mabel gasped.

“Gandalf?!” she exclaimed, louder than intended. The room was silent, then mostly erupted into laughter. When the laughter died down, Mabel was flushing a bright red, spewing quiet apologies at the wizard, who just smiled gleefully.

“Who the bloody hell is Galdalf?” Ron mumbled. Bill leaned over to answer, “It’s a muggle thing.”

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,” he signalled to ragged old man standing near a cat with red eyes, “has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” he said, sitting down again. Bill snickered.

“Fair enough. Let’s go see it, Pine Tree.”

“Shut up, Bill.”

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” the woman announced, gesturing to the hat placed on a chair before her.

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Oh no. Okay, relax.” she mumbled to herself.

“Mental, that one, I’m telling you.” Ron mumbled to them. Mabel sent her an enthusiastic thumb up which she smiled at as she approached the podium.

“Ah, right then… hmm… right. Okay…. Gryffindor!” the hat exclaimed, and both Mabel and Dipper nudged and shoved each other in excitement at the hat talking.

Part of the room erupted into cheers, and Hermione was ushered towards them.

“Draco Malfoy!”

Draco saunters up, pride in his steps and arrogance in his smirk. The hat isn’t on his head for a second before it shouts “Slytherin!” and the house goes wild as Draco goes over to them.

A few more went up, each being put into their screaming houses, until it was Ron’s turn.

“Ah, another Weasley. I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!” the hat shouted, and Ron sighed in relief as he went over to them, two other redheads welcoming him with huge grins. Identical twins, Dipper noticed.

“Harry Potter!”

The room was silent, and Dipper and Mabel frowned in confusion as Harry went up, clearly intimidated by the silence.

After some mumbling, and an amused snort coming from Bill, who clearly heard every word, the hat shouted, “Gryffindor!” and the house screamed louder than they had all night. It took a while to calm them, the woman eyeing them over her glasses to be sure they kept quiet.

“Mabel Pines!”

“Ooooh, that’s me!” she exclaimed, and in the silence it was louder than she’d intended. The high pitched, happy voice everyone heard let them know she was the one who’d called the headmaster ‘Gandalf,’ and a few of them chuckled at her. She moved to approach the front, but felt herself being jerked back by the hand. Turning, Mabel frowned, confused at Dipper’s amused grin.

“You have to let go of me, Mabel.” he said, urging her to look down, finding her fingers curled in his sleeve. She gave a giggle and released him before going up to the chair. She sat and waited, then the hat was put on her head.

“Ohhh, what’s this?” the hat mused, and she wiggled in excitement, catching Dipper’s eye and mouthing ‘oh my god’ to him. He facepalmed as some of the students chuckled at her antics.

“An adventurer, hm?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“No, Dipper’s more an adventurer than me.” she said, earning an interested hum.

“I think I’ll put you in… Slytherin!” the hat shouted. The crowd slowly began clapping cautiously.

“Uh, when you call my brother, can you call his ‘Dipper’? He… his name is a sore spot.” Mabel requested, looking up at the woman. She smiled lightly, an amused look in her eye and nodded. Mabel then spun around to frown at the crowd.

“What, you don’t want me in your house, gimme the applause!” she said, and they all laughed, applauding her as the hat was taken off and she went over to them, grinning at her brother across the room.

“Bill Cipher!”

Bill sighed, striding over to the chair, and holding his hand out.

“Bill, follow the rules!” Mabel shouted, seeing Dipper bury his head in his hands, having given up all hope he may have had. Bill sighed, sitting on the chair and taking his top hat off.

“There isn’t a point to this, it won’t take a second.” he drawled, but allowed the hat to be set on his head anyway. He frowned as it flopped over his face, adjusting it slightly.

To everyone’s surprise, the hat began to laugh; loud, booming, and certainly unexpected.

“What are _you_ doing here?” it asked, and the entire room heard it. Dipper groaned. This was definitely a bad idea. Bill, on stage, raised his eyebrow, an amused smirk played upon his lips.

“What _ever_ do you mean?” he replied. The hat cackled again, before calling out ‘Slytherin’ over and over, almost choking on its laughter. Bill grinned fiendishly, the entire crowd leaning back at the sight, and he casually stood, taking the hat off in favour of putting his own on his head, and returning it to the woman, who eyed him curiously.

“The next Pine twin? Call him Dipper. Hates his first name.” he said, then turned on his heel and went over to the Slytherin group, all of whom cleared a way for him as he walked. He frowned lightly and sighed. “Shooting Star, where’ve you hidden yourself?” he asked, and Mabel giggled.

“I’m…here!” she said, struggling to maneuver her way through the students. When they realized what was happening, they cleared a path for her as well. Bill smiled, looking feral, as she approached.

“How did you manage to get lost?” he asked, ruffling her hair, and she shrugged, grinning, “I dunno, one moment I was here and then everyone was talking to me and playing with my hair and pinching my cheeks and then I was over there!” she said, leading him to the table. Bill shook his head in amusement.

“Of course.”

After they had settled, and the murmurs had died down, the woman announced the last person.

“Dipper Pines!” she called, and Dipper frowned in confusion. They didn’t use his first name? He went up, hands jammed in his pockets, nervous in front of the entire school, but kept a poker face. Once on the chair, the hat was lowered onto his head, and it chuckled to him.

“Ahh, the other twin, hm? The adventurer.” Dipper shrugged, “Mabel tell you that?” he asked, earning a ‘mhm’ in response.

“I’m not really an adventurer. I just like knowing things. And if I gotta go find them out for myself, than that’s what I’ll do.” he said. The hat ‘ohhh’ed, as if he didn’t already know everything about Dipper.

“Such bravery.” it said, “Could be put to use in Gryffindor.” Dipper frowned, “What? No! Put me with my sister.” he said, and the hat laughed.

“Protective, aren’t you?” it asked, and Dipper sighed, “Who wouldn’t be? After… all that?” he asked rhetorically, and the hat hummed, marginally less amused that it was before, “You _have_ been through quite a lot. That Cipher’s doing.” it said, and Dipper hummed his agreement.

“The prick.” he grumbled, and the hat laughed, “Oh, well. As you like. Slytherin!” it shouted, and Dipper smirked as the house applauded him as well. He waved them off shyly.

“I’m not my sister, I don’t mind being normal.” he said, only leading them to applaud louder. He grinned, looking for Mabel and Bill, but couldn’t find them in the crowd. He didn’t really need to though, as soon as he neared the students, they cleared a pathway. Mabel scrambled up to him and hugged him around the neck, squealing happily.

“Dipper, you’re with us!” she said, and Dipper smirked, “Of course. If I wasn’t, even the miller wouldn’t be able to recognize that hat.” he said. The crowd around them shuddered involuntarily at his words, somehow just knowing it was no empty threat. Mabel just giggled, however.

“Oh, you. You’re worse than Bill.” she said, and Dipper’s eyebrows met his hairline, “Me? Worse than that demon?” he asked, and Bill coughed into his fist, drawing the attention to himself.

“I’m offended. I’d like to think I’m worse than a pine tree. Right, Pine Tree?” Dipper rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Cipher.”

No one noticed the tint of the demon’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was challenged to use big words but I'm a failure so here you go.  
> What's the point of majoring in English in University if this is the result?  
> Although, it's a collectively known fact that we always use big words but still try not to at the same time. No one's research papers are actual material, at least 5% is bullshit wordiness.


	9. Chapter 9

“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what’re you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.” Professor Hooch, as the class had called her during their greeting, had surprised the twins. Her eyes were yellow, a shade darker than Bill’s, whose own eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Dipper was sure they glowed in the dark.

“Stick your right hand over your broom, and say ‘up.’” she instructed. Dipper looked at his broom, watched as the rest of the class repeated it over and over, their brooms getting higher and higher each time, and frowned. This wasn’t hard at all. This was a _class?_

“Up!” Mabel said, and her broom leisurely raised itself from the ground, righted itself and leaned against her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around it.

“Aw, Broomington, I love you too!” if Madam Hooch noticed, she didn’t say anything, but Dipper did notice the way she rolled her eyes and the smirk she wore. Bill didn’t bother following the rules. One minute his broom was on the ground next to him as he stood with his hands in his pockets, the next moment he was holding it. Dipper sighed, waving a hand casually, and his broom floated up to him and fit itself in his grasp naturally. He sighed.

So much for learning new things.

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end.” Everyone mounted their brooms, holding on tight. Mabel murmured words of encouragement to her broom, and Bill sat side saddle, one leg crossed over the other as he used his own magic to keep them from falling over. Dipper sighed, mounting his broom. At least Mabel was following rules. “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...” she blew the whistle, and the twins shot up, laughing at how high they went, before coming down gently, snickering to themselves as they hovered. Bill kept afloat on his broom, going high enough to seem like he wasn’t using foul play.

A panicked ‘whoa’ made Dipper look over to see Neville on his broom, going higher and higher in jerky movements, and he frowned. When he shot off around the yard, he grew worried. When, despite Professor Hooch’s calls, he ended up zooming around the courtyard, Dipper tightened his grip on his broom. When Neville ended up hanging from a statue by his coat, he knew he had to do something.

Neville fell, his coat ripping and sending him towards the ground at an alarming rate.

“Bill.” everyone heard Dipper’s voice, and suddenly the Cipher kid was under Neville, on his broom, and caught him neatly. He sighed at the human in his arms and shoved him off as gently as he could.

He may be friendly, but he didn’t like a single being in this school that weren’t the Pines.

“Good show, Mr Cipher.” Madame Hooch said, breathing a sigh of relief, and he nodded to her, going back over to Dipper and Mabel.

“Y’know, you can’t just expect me to save everyone that gets into some sort of trouble, Pine Tree.” he said, and Dipper grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“No, but I’m glad you did, this time.” he said, looking up at Bill shyly. The demon stared for a few moments before shaking his head with an exaggerated sigh.

“Whatever, Pine Tree.” he grumbled, looking away to hide a smile. Mabel looked on and sighed heartily.

Summer love didn’t happen, but school romances are fine too, right?

“Everyone stay firmly on the ground while I get Mr Longbottom a less…responsive broom.” Madam Hooch said, leaving the courtyard. The twins sighed, getting off their brooms in favour of lying in the grass and watching Bill steadily float in the air. Dipper closed his eyes, the grass reminding him of lying with Mabel and Bill outside the Shack in Gravity Falls.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. Dipper frowned at the sudden loss of sunlight and forced his eyes to focus on who was blocking it out.

“Ugh.” he couldn’t help but groan at the sight of the blonde kid.

“Can I help you?” Mabel chirped, and Draco eyed her.

“Probably not. You _are_ mudbloods after a-“

“Then go away.” Bill said, cutting him off. Draco’s eyebrows raised and his mouth hung open in shock.

“What did you just-“

“You know exactly what I said, no point sayin it twice.” he replied, rolling his eyes. Draco’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled his wand out, pointing it at Bill, who snorted. Even Dipper chuckled.

Of all the people he chose to point that thing at, he chose _Bill Cipher._

“Good luck with that.” Dipper said, closing his eyes again, determined to get back into that Gravity Falls feel.

“I’m _not_ kidding around.” Draco’s voice said, and Dipper opened one eye to see his wand pointed at Mabel this time, and he slowly sat up. Bill snorted at Mabel’s disbelieving expression. It was one of slight amusement, smothered by amazement that he’d dare try something of the sort. Dipper stood, now right in front of the arrogant blonde.

“Get that out of my sister’s face, _now._ ” he said threateningly. Draco’s trembling arm fell, but he quickly regained his confidence when Dipper backed away.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” he asked, and Draco smirked haughtily at him.

“Do I need to want something?” he asked, and Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Now what is it?” he said flatly. Draco’s smirk fell, and he glared at the other.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Pines.” he seethed, all up in Dipper’s face. Said teen raised an eyebrow in question. “You think just because you’re a secluded group it makes you popular?” he asked, and Dipper’s eyebrow rose all the way to his hairline. “You’re nothing. _Nothing._ ” Draco continued, but was cut off when Dipper sighed, holding a finger up to stop him. He buried his face in one hand, the other still held up to Draco’s face.

_This is exactly like Mabel warned me highschool would be like._

He waved a dismissive hand to Mabel.

“You handle these things better than I do.” was all he said, lying down again, further away, and closing his eyes once more.

Dipper didn’t notice the cruel smirk his sister wore, warning them away. He didn’t notice the affectionate glance they were given by Bill, and he certainly hadn’t noticed the looks of fright sent his way when Malfoy and his goons backed off.

After their flying lesson, the Pines twins and Bill had, to their surprise, been invited by Harry, Ron and Hermione to ‘have a chat’. Curious, Dipper nodded his agreement and soon found himself walking up a flight of stairs and stumbling as it began to move.

“I hope we weren’t going to somewhere specific, as it seems our route has decided to leave us.” Bill drawled, peering over the rail of the staircase and watching others below him move. Harry sighed, nudging Ron.

“C’mon, let’s go this way.” he said, leading them up the rest of the flight.

“Does anyone feel like… we shouldn’t be here?” Hermione mumbled, face set in a worried frown as she looked around the dark passageway ahead.

"It's because we're not," Mabel piped in, peering over the handrail with a huge grin, "This is the third floor." Oh what she wouldn't give for her grappling hook; this was the perfect playground. Suddenly, the lights on the walls flickered on, flames in the lamps burning into existence, and a cat’s meow made them look to see the caretaker’s cat coming towards them.

“It’s Filch’s cat!” Ron said, and Harry ushered him in the other direction.

“C’mon, run, before Filch catches up.” he said, and the group ran off through the hall, flames lighting up as they passed. They were met, unfortunately, with a locked door that wouldn’t budge no matter how hard Ron kicked at it. Dipper looked back, seeing the cat running towards them.

“Ron, calm down man.” he said, earning a look of complete bewilderment in return. He rolled his eyes as Mabel pointed her wand at the door.

“Open says Mabel.” she said, giggling. Dipper huffed in exasperation as the door stayed put.

“Maybel, we talked about you making up spells.” he lightly scolded her as Hermione helpfully used a real spell to unlock the door.

“Filch is gone.” Hermione sighed in relief, listening with her ear pressed to the door. Ron leaned against it, eyes closed.

“Probably thinks this door's locked.” he said, panting lightly.

“It _was_.” Mabel shrugged.

“And for good reason.” Harry’s slightly trembling voice said, staring straight ahead. The others turned to see what he was staring at.

A hound, for lack of better word, black as tar and larger than the room seemed to be able to hold greeted them with saliva dripping from its bared fangs. As if the size alone wasn’t enough, there were three heads on the gigantic body, leaving the group to receive it with varying responses.

Ron and Hermione backed up against the door, scrabbling for the handle. Harry stood stock will, wide eyed and breathing heavily. Mabel backed up, leaving careful distance between them, only to narrow her eyes dangerously at it when Dipper walked forward, eyes bright. His mouth had settled in a grin, excitement danced in his veins. He tugged Bill forward as the two behind him got the door open and toppled over each other to get out, dragging Harry and Mabel with them, but stopping when they noticed Dipper and Bill standing right in front of the creature, unharmed.

“Dipper!” Hermione gasped, but Mabel shook her head quickly as Harry and Ron readied themselves to rush back in.

“DipDop knows what he’s doing. And Bill’s there, so there’s nothing to worry about.” she said quietly. Ron’s eyes went wider than they already were in disbelief.

“Nothing to- that _thing_ is more than enough to worry about!” he whisper-shouted. Mabel giggled at his expression.

“Look.” was all she said, gesturing to the middle of the room.

Dipper’s wide, curious eyes were gazing up at the dog almost lovingly. He waved Bill over, who came to a stop behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and guided him closer. Lifting one of the teen’s arms, Bill guided his hand upwards as the head in the middle lowered its snout.

Dipper released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in a breathless laugh when he felt fur under his fingers. He stroked the creature’s snout in awe, cooing quietly to it. He hadn’t realized when Bill’s hands slipped from his shoulder and arm to his waist. Neither had Bill.

Needless to say, Mabel’s grin covered half her face.

The trio shrugged it off, having noticed the closeness between the three from the beginning, and opted to instead just stare at the monster ahead.

“Hey there,” they heard Dipper mumble, “What’s your name, big guy?” he asked, the awe in his eyes matched by his voice.

“Cerberus.” Bill said in his ear. Dipper felt his face heat up but ignored it in favour of smiling up at the hounds.

“Hi, Cerberus.” he said eventually, voice trembling in admiration. Holding his hand out, as if reaching for something, Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Mabel handing him a notebook, shuffling through her pockets for a pen.

When had she moved from next to them?

Dipper thanked her with a small smile before looking back up at the creature in amazement.

“Beautiful."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I published a chapter last night/this morning but I was too excited so I'm here again with another one already instead of waiting until tonight xD

 

“What do they think they’re doing, keeping that thing locked up in a school?” Ron grumbled as the group made their ways back to their respective dormitories.

“You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” Hermione asked, sighing. Ron looked over to her, incredulous.

“I wasn’t looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with the heads! In case you didn’t notice, there were three!” he exclaimed, flailing for emphasis. Dipper smiled lightly.

“Gorgeous, wasn’t he?” he said softly. The three turned to stare at him in disbelief, before bursting into giggles at the blissed out expression he wore. Mabel grinned.

“Dipper’s got a love for supernatural creatures,” she said, grabbing his notebook from him and opening it to a random page. “We lived in this place in Oregon, called Gravity Falls, and it had the weirdest things ever in the forest!” her eyes sparkled with pride and excitement as she nudged her brother. “Dipper’s documented and befriended them all.”

Said teen shrugged bashfully, pulling his cap down in embarrassment. Bill grinned affectionately, pulling it off and ruffling his hair.

“Pine Tree always had a flare for adventure.” he said, replacing his cap before looking at the other three.

“So, about this trap door.” he began, and felt Dipper step on his foot harshly for being an instigator. Hermione nodded and turned to Ron and Harry again.

“Trap door?” Ron asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Rolling her eyes again, Hermione mumbled something under her breath.

“Yes, trap door. It was standing on a trap door. That’s why it’s there, it must be guarding something.” she said as they rounded a corner and wound up in a narrow hallway. Dipper and Bill stopped, looking at Hermione expectantly. She blinked and looked to Mabel.

“What are they doing?” she asked, and Dipper blinked, chuckling sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said amusedly, “I’m used to letting girls go first.” he said. Bill shrugged, not even offering an excuse. Mabel put a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s old fashioned.” was all she said. Hermione turned a light shade of pink at the polite yet friendly smile Dipper offered her, returning it before continuing forward. Ron looked between her retreating back and Dipper, who was swatting at Bill’s hands, edging closer and closer to his cap.

“Mental, the lot of them.” he said. Harry chuckled at his friends’ antics.

***

“Goodnight, then, Pines, Bill.” Harry said as they reached the stairs that separated Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms.

“I can’t imagine why that daft old hat would put you in Slytherin.” Ron grumbled, making Mabel laugh.

“We’re not all bad, see?” she said. He rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled at the three.

“I’m glad it was you three we ran into that dog with.” was all she offered. Then she turned to Harry and Ron. “I’m going to bed. Before you two do anything that could get us all killed. Or worse,” she ranted as she neared the common rooms, “Expelled.” and then she was gone, up the stairs and past the painting that guarded the room.

Ron huffed.

“She really needs to sort out her priorities.” he said, Harry nodding in agreement.

Mabel hummed thoughtfully.

“I dunno. If I was dead, I’d be dead. If I got expelled, I’d live knowing that magic is actually a thing, and that I’m not anymore.” she shook her head. “I think I’d rather die than leave this place.”

Ron squinted at her.

“I see why you’re Slytherin.” he muttered, nudging Harry as he gestured to the stairs. “We’re off, then.” he said, holding a hand up in farewell.

“Goodnight!” Harry said as he followed Ron up the stairs. Mabel waved them off excitedly, smiling when they disappeared from sight.

“They’re nice.” she said, Dipper hummed his agreement as the three made their way down the stairs towards the dungeons. “Especially Hermione, she seemed to really like you.” Mabel continued casually, smirking at Bill’s frown. Dipper shrugged as he recited the password to the painting guarding their common room.

“She and Ron are gonna happen. Don’t go meddling in their affairs, Mabel. I mean it, this time. This isn’t like me and Wendy, those two have a thing.” he said, blowing his hair from his eyes. Mabel pouted at the dull response, crossing her arms as they stopped at the female dormitory stairwell.

“Don’t be such a Dippy Downer!” she said, but Dipper sighed.

“Mabel, don’t you want our new friends to be happy and in love?” he asked. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. “Well, what better way to do it than to watch it happen without them even knowing? We don’t need to interfere.” he finished. Mabel’s eyes were shining with happiness, and she sniffled.

“You’re right, Dipper.” she said, “It’s gonna be fabulous.” she nodded to herself, then grinned at her brother.

“Night Bro-Bro.” she said. Dipper smiled.

“Night Mabel.”

“Night Bill!”

“Sleep well, Shooting Star.”

When Bill and Dipper got the boys’ dormitory, Bill stopped him just before he opened the door to the room they shared with two others.

“Hey, Pine Tree,” he began, and Dipper looked up at him, one hand still on the door handle. He waited, but when Bill didn’t say anything else, Dipper released the handle and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

“This, uh. This whole ‘being human’ thing…” he tried, but at Dipper’s raised eyebrow, his voice died down, and he felt himself getting hot as he looked away.

“What’s wrong, Bill, you’re red. It’s not the, uh, body, is it?” Dipper asked, voice laced with concern. Bill sighed, shaking his head.

“I just. Thank you, Pine Tree.” he finally grit out, and Dipper’s eyebrows met his hairline as he stared in disbelief and confusion.

“Wh- For what?” he asked, incredulous, wincing as he heard noises from in their room. He’d have to be quiet; lights out wasn’t far off, and it’d be a little suspicious that they were standing right outside their room instead of just going in.

“I’m human, Pine Tree. Well, physically, at least.” Bill said, and Dipper nodded. “I’m still a demon at my core, but I’m learning to be _human._ ” he continued, sounding well amazed by it, and then Dipper understood.

This wasn’t “drinking soda _like_ a human”, this was “ _being_ human”. He smiled at Bill warmly, something that Bill didn’t feel himself to be worthy of.

“Don’t thank me, man.” Dipper chuckled, shaking his head. “It wasn’t my opinion that let you stay with us at Gravity Falls. Don’t go thanking the wrong person.”

Bill felt only slightly hurt at the sadistic edge in his tone, one he rarely used on anyone. The one he used when they banished him from the physical realm.

“Just… remember by whose good grace it is that you’re here,” Dipper said finally, smiling peacefully up at him. He raised a hand and fiddled with Bill’s hair, running his fingers through the demon’s fringe. “Because it’s not mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *really* wanted it to be longer but I needed to put emphasis on Dipper's last line there, so I'm stopping here. Stick around though, I'm putting another chapter up tonight/tomorrow morning when it feels like night 'cause I don't sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more stuff :3

 

“One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation; the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?” Professor Flitwick asked, looking around. Hermione raised hers helpfully as Mabel narrowed her eyes in concentration, sticking the last sequin on her feather, the chord of her glue gun in Bill’s hand. He twirled it around, sending his magic through it to keep it working.

“Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.”

Mabel grinned proudly, holding her feather up for inspection. She shoved it in Dipper’s face, and he grinned at her, holding it up in the light. It slowly rose from his hands, and stayed in the air a few moments.

“So you don’t end up touching it before the glue cools.” he murmured. She ‘oh’ed, but then frowned.

“…Dipper, I need it to do the exercise.” she said. He blinked at her before handing his over to her. He looked around for his wand and pointed it to the feather.

“No one’ll question it if you don’t make it look weird.” was all he offered, pointing to Bill, who, along with Hermione, was being praised for his work. He had dull eyes as he looked at the professor drone on and on about their human magic. He sighed, the stupid stick in his hand mocking him.

Dipper cleared his throat.

“You’re not planning on doing anything dumb, are you?” he asked. Bill blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

“Uh. ‘Dumb’ being…?”

“Just don’t do it. Please, Bill? I’d like to have a semi-normal life.” Dipper groaned, and Bill huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

“Fiiine.” he whined, making his feather go in circles, then loops. Mabel giggled as her bejewelled feather joined his.

“Wh- Mabel, that was mine!”

“Well it’s under my control now, brother!” she said in an exaggeratedly evil tone. Dipper narrowed his eyes at her before looking away. Then her feather made a U-turn and came right back to him, floating innocently before his eyes. Mabel shoved him.

“Dipper!” she exclaimed. Her brother shrugged.

“Maybe it just likes me.” he offered, and she ‘ugh’ed, before the feather went over to her. It stopped halfway there, and the two fought for control over it, neither willing to let up.

“Ah! Is that Mermando?!” Dipper exclaimed, pointing. Mabel’s eyes widened and she whipped around to where he was pointing to, only to see… nothing.

She looked back at her brother to glare at him, but he had her feather in his hands, tongue stuck out at her as he twirled it in his fingers.

“Y’know, I’m pretty generous. Here, have this nicely decorated feather, dear sister.” He said, and it went over to her gently. She turned an enraged red and raised her wand to point at him.

“Ah, Ms. Pines, we do not condone such actions towards other stu-”

The professor’s words were too late, however, as Mabel had already fired her spell. Dipper sighed as it dissipated on its way to him.

“We’re in class, stupid. Of course it won’t work. They’ve got spells to prevent fights.” he said, and Mabel puffed her cheeks out in a pout. Dipper smiled fondly at the display.

“C’mon. We can mess around after class. Waddles can watch too.” he said, snagging his plain feather from the air in front of her. She grinned, instantly brighter.

“Yesssss!” Mabel sighed, thinking of her pig. “Can we walk him around the school? Can he meet Hagrid? Can-” she was cut off by an explosion sounding, and Dipper’s eyes zeroed in on the cause immediately. He sighed, forcing himself to relax. The magic on his fingertips died away and he looked back to Mabel as she continued her rambling.

Only few noticed the blue fire in the hand of Bill Cipher. Less noticed the way he was ready to bolt, and only one Draco Malfoy noticed the way Seamus Finnigan’s entire body was surrounded by a blue glow before the male Pines twin grabbed Cipher’s hand. The flame died down, and with it, the glow. The twin hadn’t even looked over to see the blonde, still engaged in conversation with his sister.

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

There was something off with those three, and he was going to find out what.

 

***

 

“Where's Hermione?” Harry asked at dinner, the question spreading from Griffyndor to Gryffindor until Ron looked over to Bill at the Slytherin table. "Seen Hermione?” he asked. Bill just stared at him. Slowly, Ron blinked and was about to turn away, thoroughly creeped out until a hand pushed Bill’s face out of the way.

Mabel grinned at Ron, still shoving Bill away, “She’s in the girls’ bathroom. Crying, I think. I tried to ask what was wrong, but she didn’t wanna tell me.” she answered, looking more and more worried.

“She’s been in there all day.” Bill said finally, snatching Mabel’s hands. She fell into his lap with an ‘oof’ and wrinkled her nose as she straightened up. They noticed half the table staring at him. Bill smirked, but didn’t offer an excuse as to why he knew that.

Mabel frowned. What’s with the weird atmosphere?

“Don’t get any weird ideas, he’s been talking to the ghosts around the castle.” Dipper told her, not bothering to look up from his journal.

“Weird ideas? What-oh.” Mabel gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Bill snickered, shaking his head at her.

“Oh, Star. I do love you.” he said. She smiled, batting her eyelashes dramatically at him, not noticing the way Dipper rolled his eyes. Bill did, however, and smirked, “Pine Tr-”

“T-TROOLLLLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” Professor Quirrel, their Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, burst into the Great Hall screaming. He took some shuddering breaths, clearly having trouble with it and in a much lower, almost whispering tone mumbled out a pathetic “just thought you ought to know,” and promptly fainted.

The room was silent for a few heartbeats, and then everyone exploded into screams all at once.

Neither Dipper nor Mabel missed the blissed out, almost euphoric expression on Bill’s face, like something was happening that they should have been embarrassed to be witnessing. Dipper scowled, though thoroughly flushed at the expression.

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore shouted. Everyone stopped, and Bill made a wounded sound in the back of his throat. “Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

Dipper stood immediately, shoving away from the Slytherin table with a disgusted look. Mabel shook her head at Bill, knowing it wasn’t right to react so outrageously, but she was _human._

Bill, however, was greatly confused. Why were they upset with him?

“Star, what-” Mabel shook her head with an apologetic expression as she watched Dipper line up with the other Slytherins, steady glare keeping anyone from treading too near him, “We’re just having a hard time adjusting.” she said as they neared him. Dipper’s eyes flashed with something unknown.

“So is he, apparently.” he murmured. Bill blinked, momentarily stunned, before he frowned, “If I’ve done something wr-”

“No, you haven’t!” Dipper interrupted, seemingly angered by the fact. “You…” he ran a hand through his hair, giving them a glimpse of his birth mark. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Bill. Sorry to just get mad at you.” he mumbled in a low voice. Mabel sighed as the prefect at the front called for them to get going.

They followed the herd in silence, Dipper upset with himself for being so damn _human_ that he couldn’t come to terms with Bill’s differences. He’s a demon of carnage, of course he’d be… uh, _happy,_ to hear screams of terror.

Mabel knew what was going on in her brother’s head, and reached out to hold his hand in a small gesture of comfort.

Bill watched as Dipper’s fingers curled around hers, squeezed once before his entire body visibly relaxed.

He felt an odd pang, a wave of cold _and_ hot wash over him, at the same time, and stopped walking. They continued, either not noticing him missing or too upset at…at _something_ to care. What did he do? Bill grit his teeth in frustration. What did it matter? They get mad at him no matter what he does, sometimes. Looking back up at their figures leaving, the hot and cold feeling got stronger, and Bill felt something crawling its way up his throat. He released a choked sob, too quiet for them to hear, and his hand reached out to them against his will. He forced it down and took a scared step back.

He’d never truly get to be with them, would he?

 

***

 

Bill found himself wandering around the halls, lost in thought. A small scream made his mood lift slightly, before it came crashing back down. The screams, however, didn’t stop. Looking around, interested, Bill followed the sound and ended up at the female bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the scene.

The one with glasses and his ginger friend were trying to attract the attention of what seemed to be a jotun- or a _troll_ ¸ as the odd one with two faces had put it. The girl with curly hair like Mabel’s in the morning was ducking under a sink just as the troll swung at her, missing my mere inches. Bill leaned against the door to watch.

The girl shrieked as the one with glasses was lifted into the air and held up by one leg, dangling like a ragdoll.

“Do something!” he yelled at the ginger, just before he dodged a swing of the club.

“W-What?” the ginger panicked, holding his wand out.

“Anything!”

Bill decided to intervene before anyone got hurt. The Pines would know that he could have stopped it and would get mad at him.

He rolled his eyes to himself.

At least then they’d have something to be mad at him for; not that they needed an excuse recently.

He walked in the room casually, right up to the troll. It dropped the boy, luckily without much harm done and swung around to face Bill with both anger and fear. Bill frowned.; this wouldn’t even be fun. He turned to leave, flicking his wrist dismissively, and the Troll fell with a loud crash, dead on the tiled floor.

As he was leaving, the exit was blocked by the arrival of a few teachers; the Potions Master and the one who turned into a cat.

“What on earth happened here?” the cat asked, and Bill looked from her to the chaos behind him, then shrugged.

“It’s my fault, professor.” the girl spoke up suddenly, “I read about the trolls, and came after it on my own, I thought I could best it. if it weren’t for Harry and Ron…and Bill, I wouldn’t be alive.” she said. Bill knew that was an outright lie, and from the looks of the teachers, they did too. No one called her out on it, though.

“Well then, Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.” the cat said, narrowing her eyes at them, then looked to Bill, who leaned on his cane, just wanting to leave.

“Five points to Slytherin as well, Mr. Cipher, for coming to their aid knowing the risks.” she said, and Bill raised an eyebrow.

“Risks?” he repeated, only a little insulted. They didn’t know him, after all, so it really should be expected.  Still though, he _was_ Bill Cipher. “My dear lady, I assure you, there were no ‘risks’ involved in killing the beast.” he said, smile never faltering.

“M-Mr. Cipher, surely you know-”

“The jotun is just that; a jotun. Anyone who finds it a threat is-”

“Thank you, Bill, we get it.” came an exasperated voice. They all spun around to see Dipper standing behind the teachers with his arms crossed. He didn’t seem as upset as before, and, if Bill wasn’t mistaken, he almost looked… pleased. “It was really nice of you to help Hermione, Mabel’s really proud.” he said, sending him a small smile.

He’ll take what he can get.

Bill grinned, flicking his hair out of his normal eye with a coy hum.

“And you, Pine Tree? Are you not ‘proud’ of me as well?”

Well, he was an asshole after all, he couldn’t let the opportunity slip him by. Dipper’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s go. Professor, you can take those points back from him, he’s been missing for fifteen minutes and we have exactly sixty three Slytherins in a panic looking for him.” Dipper looked to Harry and Ron with a grin. “Lucky no one realized you were missing, else they’d be looking for their Golden Boy too. At least when _you_ go somewhere you _don’t cause anyone else trouble_.” he finished, smiling sweetly.

Under his words though, everyone felt the thorns he was currently stabbing at Bill. The demon looked away, crossing his arms.

“I help the girl and this is what I get.” he grumbled. Dipper sighed, before he grinned at him, genuinely pleased with what he’d done.

“I _am_ proud of you, Cipher.” he said, chuckling. Bill felt himself heat up; this was worse than not being acknowledged, why did he do this to himself.

“Ahem,” Professor McGonagall interrupted them ,looking between the two with an amused smile. “Taking into consideration everything I’ve heard, I have to apologize, Mr. Pines, but facing a troll and surviving is no small feat for anyone.” she said. Dipper sent Bill a scathing look, to which the demon grinned, showing off pearly whites that grew longer and sharper by the second.

Snape’s eyes widened at the display, but no one else noticed, having been looking at Dipper as he reached out with his wand, a blank expression on his face, and blasted a hole in the wall to his left.

“You should probably deduct points for that.” he said. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips but nodded.

“Five.” she said, and Bill’s grin fell. Dipper nodded back, and gestured to Bill, “Thank you, Professor. It’s best you don’t award him points even if he’s done something good, or else he’ll take advantage of it and start using underhanded methods to gain influence.” Bill was shocked.

Pine Tree truly was marvellous.

“True Slytherin thinking.” Ron mumbled. Bill was the only one with sensitive enough ears to hear it, and bit back a response. The last thing he needed was Pine Tree lecturing him again.

“Well if that’s all, we’ll be off, Professors. Goodnight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, goodnight.” Dipper said.

“W-Wait!” Harry called. Dipper blinked, but stopped. “How…How did you do that? With the troll? And what did you call it, a j-jotun?” he asked Bill. The two teachers would have stopped the talking and sent them all to bed, but they did want to know how the first year managed to not only best a troll, but _kill_ it _._ Dipper’s face met his palm with a resounding smack, and Bill put a hand on his head for comfort.

“I didn’t do much,” he said, “It recognized the superior being in front of it with whatever little sense it had.” he finished with a flourish, waving his hand around carelessly.

“You _killed_ it. Without saying a word, you didn’t even have your wand.” Hermione said, sounding borderline hysterical, and at this the teacher’s eyes widened, eyebrows meeting hairlines and suspicions forming. Dipper scowled.

“That I did.” was all Bill said, smile never leaving his face. “But really, we should be going. Pine Tree here is practically falling asleep on his feet.” he said, and Dipper glowered at him before nodding to them. He _was_ exhausted. Magic wasn’t hard to do, but when he and Mabel had made it into competitions of stamina throughout the day, it took a lot out of him.

“Yes, children, you should _all_ be in your common rooms.” Professor McGonagall’s sharp voice cut through the tension. Bill felt Dipper sag against him in relief, and found that he rather liked the feel of him. The children left, not without the trio giving Bill curious looks all the way back to the staircases that would lead them to their own common rooms. Dipper sighed and turned to them with a small smile.

“I’m glad you guys are okay,” he said, and they smiled back at him appreciatively, “See you tomorrow.” he nodded to them, and tapped Bill lightly on the shoulder as he passed him, “Come to bed soon, Cipher, I need to sleep.” he murmured, not noticing how much the innocent sentence had bothered the demon. Bill nodded, humming in agreement before looking to the three.

“Goodnight, Griffyndors.” he said, in a sing-song tone, then followed Dipper up the stairs.

It was quiet for a few seconds as the three watched them leave, then Ron shook his head decisively. “I don’t trust him,” he said, and they looked to him.

“Dipper?”

“No, not him. Cipher. I don’t like him, he freaks me out.” he cleared up, and the two nodded, having to agree with him. Hermione shook her head, dispelling such thoughts.“Maybe he just has a hard time warming up to people. You’ve seen how different he treats the twins; they’re close friends,” she said. Harry nodded to her.

“I think so too. He doesn’t seem like the type to do anything too extreme, when it comes to them. I think he’s a good friend.” he concluded, but Ron just sighed. “What good does that do if he doesn’t have any other friends?” he muttered. Unfortunately, the others couldn’t find anything to say to that.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“DIPPER! IT’S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP!” Mabel screamed into his ear. _Wh- this is  the boys’ dorm._

Dipper twitched as his two roommates fell out of their beds. Bill just made a small sound and hugged Dipper tighter. Wait, what?

Dipper blinked groggily and turned his head slightly, only to be stopped by another body behind him, spooning him from behind. Dipper frowned.

“Bill, get off me, I am _not_ little spoon.” he said, shoving the demon away. Bill breathed in deeply before he released the breath in Dipper’s hair.

“Pine Tree, as far as I am involved, you are the little everything.”

“ALPHA TWIN!” Mabel chimed in, conjuring the ‘height chart’ she’d made when they were thirteen. As always, she was taller. Dipper groaned, rubbing the sleep out of one eye, and sat up in his bed to look around. Bill’s arms around him fell to his waist and he wrinkled his nose at the demon’s failed grasp of personal space.

Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, his roommates, were watching them with sleepy eyes, almost asleep again. He didn’t bother apologizing for Mabel’s rude awakening; they wouldn’t remember it anyway.

“Hey man, you guys are leaving for Christmas, right?” he asked. They nodded, synchronized and a little creepy. Dipper hummed, and looked to Mabel. “Do you wanna go back to Gravity Falls for Christmas?” he asked, stopping halfway through the sentence to yawn. Mabel frowned.

“I wanna see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford but I wanna see what a magical Christmas is like with actual magic.” she said, and Dipper smiled, reaching out to his phone, on the edge of his night table.

9:30AM

Usually it wouldn’t work, but they had asked for a way to get around the electrical barrier so they could keep in contact with their Grunkles. Owls were great and all, but Gravity Falls was a dangerous place, and if something happened they’d rather not know too late.

Dumbledore had, of course, objected at first, saying he couldn’t make exceptions for anyone, but once Mabel explained with wide eyes and exaggerated gestures, he sighed and allowed just Dipper’s phone to work.

What he didn’t know was that Bill had offered to take the whole barrier down so anything the twins wanted could work.

Dipper refused.

“Diiiipperrrrrrrrrr!” Mabel whined, leaning over the side of his bed to shake him by the shoulders. He caught the appreciative looks both boys were giving her, and narrowed his eyes. They looked away, suddenly finding something interesting to talk about.

“Mabel, it’s not Christmas yet, not for another fourteen hours, thirty minutes.” he grumbled, but she rolled her eyes.

“It’s closer to Christmas where Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are!” she said, and he huffed out a laugh, before flopping back down on his bed. She crawled onto it and managed to nudge her way under his arm.

“This is cool,” she said brightly, wriggling her toes, “Bill hugs you and you hug me. And I hug Waddles!” she grinned, patting the bed a few times. Waddles jumped up onto it, squealing as he did so, and she grabbed him, snuggling her face into his.

“I never agreed to be little spoon to Bill.” Dipper pointed out, but both of them snorted, making him frown. “What?” he asked, but didn’t get an answer besides Bill’s deep chuckle and Mabel’s giggles. His frown deepened. “Okay, no. What’s with you two?” he asked again, and Mabel’s giggles intensified while Bill just pulled him closer.

“Nothing, Pine Tree. Be quiet and go back to sleep. You have fourteen hours and twenty eight minutes until she wakes you up again.” he said quietly, fingers curling around Dipper’s waist almost possessively.

“But-”

“Dipper, sleep!” Mabel ordered, and he fell silent, only slightly pouting. Then he sighed, giving up.

“I hate you.” he mumbled.

 

***

 

When Mabel woke them again, Theodore and Goyle had left for home, and there was an owl at the foot of Dipper’s bed with an envelope in his mouth with the Mystery Shack’s “logo” printed on. She squealed in excitement and ripped it open, reading it to Dipper and Bill as they woke themselves up.

“Hey kids, Merry Christmas!” Mabel giggled, “Ford’s out getting’ some scrap metal or whatever for this new magic experiment of his. You’ll get his letter later. Don’t let Bill do anything stupid. Don’t do anything stupid either. I’m a Grunkle, not a parent, so I won’t be responsible. Love, Stan.” Mabel laughed as she looked up at Dipper.

“Grunkle Stan always knows just what to say.” she said with a huge smile, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

Having slept through the entire day, he was both starving and sleep-drunk. Dipper fought to keep his eyes open and stumbled about, bumping into Bill and Mabel several times, tripping over Waddles several more.

“Pine Tree, be caref-” Bill was cut off by Dipper’s arms around his neck, their faces brought so close together he could feel the heat coming off the teen. Dipper stared at him with unfocused eyes before he reached up with one hand and moved Bill’s fringe from his eye. Then he frowned and moved away. Bill didn’t have time to register what was happening before Dipper had shoved him down onto one of the beds and was on top of him, looking extremely concentrated.

Let it never be said that Bill Cipher was in this position and didn’t get any sort of benefit.

Even if it was true.

Bill was too shocked to do anything besides watch with wide eyes as Dipper leaned over him to the nightstand and picked up one of Mabel’s hair clips. Looking back at the demon under him, Dipper seemed more awake, more sure of his movements, and stopped only once, when it seemed he’d really woken up. He blinked, halfway to clipping Bill’s hair up and looked at their position.

“I do the weirdest things,” was all he mumbled to himself before shrugging and continuing. His hands were more steady, this time, undoing what he had done in his sleepy haze and redoing it with more precision. Separating the top layer of Bill’s fringe from the rest of it, Dipper moved it to the side slightly before holding it in place with one hand, the other one putting the clip in his mouth so he could smooth the rest of it out with his other hand. He leaned back a little, clearly not realizing what he was doing to the poor demon, before nodding decisively, and slowly -oh, _God, slowly,_ Dipper stuck his tongue through the space in the clip to get it open.

Bill knew he was doomed.

A hand reached up to stick a finger through the now open clip, and kept it open as he brought it from his mouth and neatly fastened it to Bill’s fringe. Dipper grinned.

“Now you look adorable.” he said, and Mabel giggled- Bill honestly forgot she was there, even though she was pointing out parts Dipper may have missed and directing him which direction to “swoosh” it.

“Adorable like Mabel!” she finished for him, scowling when Dipper rolled his eyes and flipped her hair up over her face. She fixed it while Dipper got off Bill, the shirt once innocently draped over his frame was now erotically hanging from his shoulder and if anything that happened earlier wasn’t _enough_ to torture him  for the day, Dipper began to unbutton it, stopping to crack the joints of his fingers before continuing, talking to Mabel the entire time.

She was upside down on Bill’s bed, holding Waddles up on her hands and feet as she answered something he asked, looking over before snickering and telling him he missed a button. Dipper looked down, only to see she was right, he didn’t undo the top button so now he looked like he was wearing a cape instead of a shirt.

Bill wondered how something so sinful could look so innocent at the same time.

A knock on the door broke them out of whatever discussion they were having, and Dipper went over to open the door -just as he was. Bill was up in a second, materializing his usual jacket and putting it around the kid just as he realized who it was outside the door.

Snape stood, an eyebrow raised at the scramble of Bill to cover his Pine Tree, but said nothing at the obvious display of possession.

“You have visitors. I’ve taken the liberty of sending them away until you arrive at the Great Hall. I suggest you do so quickly.” he said, then spot Mabel playing with Waddles on Bill’s bed. “I trust she did not stay in the boys’ dormitory last night?” he asked. Dipper laughed nervously.

“Well, uh, you see-”

“If it helps, she didn’t stay the night this time but we were sleeping all day.” Bill cut in, and Dipper closed his eyes in mortification. Snape noticed, and a small smirk slipped before he schooled his expression.

“While it is not against the rules it is very improper. I trust everyone else is aware of the situation?” Snape asked, and Dipper nodded.

“Everyone in the dorm knows Mabel just comes to hang out. They join sometimes, it’s like when she comes over they decide it’s party night.” he sent a glare over to his sister, rolling his eyes at her when she flashed him the peace sign. Snape nodded curtly, then left.

“For God sake, Bill, for once in your entire existence, could you not just-” the door slammed shut before Snape heard anything else Dipper had to say.

How amusing.

 

***

 

“But Dipperrrrr, presents!” Mabel pouted, but he shook his head as he continued on his way to the Great Hall.

“Mabel, you told Harry and Ron you’d open presents with them.” he reminded her, not for the first time, and her pout grew more pronounced.

“But it’s already 10, they’re probably forgotten, Dip-”

“Mabel, are you going back on your word to your new friends?” he asked, sounding so scandalized her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, before she stopped and narrowed them at him.

“You tricked me.” she said, and he shrugged. They had reached the Great Hall now, and he pushed the door open for her.

“You’re easily distracted.” he replied, and she huffed at him before marching inside. Bill snickered next to him and entered as well.

“It’s never a dull moment with you two.” he said, and Dipper hummed in response.

“It’s never a dull moment with _you_ either. You’re literally a demon, Bill.” he said, and the blonde rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as they approached Mabel, sitting with the two Gryffindor boys.

“But I’m used to me.” he said, and Dipper turned to give him a small, amused smile.

“We’re not used to you at all. We find you just as fascinating as you find us.” he said, realizing for the first time that Bill Cipher really didn’t know the extent to which he’d changed their lives.

In which direction he’d changed it… that was yet to be discovered.

“Hey guys, Merry Christmas.” Dipper said to the boys, snapping Bill out of his thoughts. They looked up with unsurprised expressions.

“Was wondering why you weren’t with her. Merry Christmas, mate.” Ron said with a grin, reaching over to pat Dipper on the shoulder. Harry nodded to him while he swallowed his pumpkin juice.

“Merry Christmas, Dipper.” his eyes strayed to Bill approaching, “Merry Christmas, Bill.” he said, and Ron looked over to see him.

“And there’s the last one. Merry Christm-”

“I don’t make a habit of celebrating the birth of Jesus.” Bill interrupted, and Dipper’s face met his palm as they heard Mabel spit her hot chocolate out and giggle uncontrollably.

“Er- I don’t think anyone’s celebrated it for that reason for a long time,” Harry said, laughing a little, and Ron shrugged.

“I never knew what it was for, just knew that Mum made a feast and gave us presents.” he said, making Bill grin.

“Not a lifestyle I hate.” he said, sitting next to Dipper and immediately going for his goblet of whatever the kid would have this time. Bill frowned soon after though, and he almost spat it back out.

“What the hell is this?” he asked, sticking his tongue out as if it would get rid of the taste. Dipper looked to him, a dangerous look on his face.

“Mabel juice. She made it herself.” he said, enunciating each syllable perfectly, and Bill got the message. He looked over to Mabel, whose eyes were wide and a little hurt. Grinning, he winked at her.

“Better than I thought, considering there are plastic dinosaurs in it.” he said, and Ron looked at him like he was mad, before seeing Mabel’s overjoyed expression and ‘oh’ing quietly in understanding.

Harry, however, frowned at the goblet in confusion. Bill smirked and held it out to him.

“Wanna try, Two Souls?” he asked, and everyone at the table frowned at him in confusion as Harry accepted the cup. “What?” he frowned at their gazes.

“Two Souls?” Ron repeated, and Bill ‘ah’ed.

“Yes, the boy seems to have residue of someone else’s soul in him. Or around him, at least.” Bill said, waving a hand dismissively. Harry and Ron looked to each other with knowing eyes.

“Must be You-Know-Who.” Ron mumbled, and Harry nodded before taking a sip of the Mabel juice. His eyes widened and he swallowed with a little difficulty before looking to Mabel with a small smile, feeling Dipper’s warning stare on him.

“Quite nice.” was all he said, but it was enough for her to smile and offer her thanks before looking to Dipper with an expression the other nodded at.

What…?

“Who’s You-Know-Who?” she asked, and Ron blinked at her, then looked to the other two.

“Blimey, you don’t know? I thought you’d know better than anyone, since you’re Slytherin,” he muttered, “You-Know-Who’s the worst wizard to ever come out of Slytherin. Did a nasty lot of bad things; tried to kill Harry when he was a baby.” he said, gesturing his fork at the suddenly quiet teen.

“Tried to _kill_ you?” Dipper asked, eyes wide, and Harry nodded grimly.

“He killed my parents. They were trying to protect me from him. Dumbledore thinks it was my mother’s love that saved me from being killed, even though Voldemort threw the killing curse at me.”

Dipper didn’t miss the way Ron flinched or the way Harry tried to purposefully lower his voice so no one else heard the name.

“Voldemort,” he began, and Ron winced again before looking around nervously. “Is the name taboo or something…?” he asked, and Harry nodded with a grimace.

“Everyone says it’ll bring bad luck. No one mentions his name.” he replied. Mabel ‘hmm’ed in thought.

“That’s pretty dumb.” she murmured, and when they looked to her, she shook her head, frowning slightly.

_“I hate him!” Mabel screamed, shaking in her brother’s arms. He whispered soothing words to her, calming her momentarily before a new wave of anger washed over her again._

_“I hate him, I hate him! Bill- I’ll kill him!” she thrashed, ready to hunt him down, but Dipper kept her still, rocking her back and forth._

_“It’s okay, Mabes, It’s fine. He’s already gone, we beat him with the memory gun, remember?” he whispered, and she calmed down, looking up at him with wide eyes._

_“Oh,” she breathed, and he laughed forcefully._

_“What, did you get hit by the memory gun? That’s not something you forget.” he said, and -success!- a small smile found its way onto her face._

_“I didn’t get hit by the memory gun,” she giggled, “but I do hate him.” she finished, smile fading. Dipper sighed, a pained expression crossing his face as he held her tighter._

_“I know.” he said._

_That night, she said his name in her sleep, over and over again, threatening him each time._

_When the morning came, Dipper greeted her with Waddles and marshmallows._

_They stayed in bed all day._

“Nothing, just… it’s just a name. Say it as many times as you want, nothing will happen.” she muttered, eyes flittering to Bill for a short second before she focused on the table.

The demon noticed, and looked away as well, negative human feelings welling up inside him.

Dipper stood suddenly, clearing his throat.

“Go get our presents, Mabel, we’re going to open them in Gryffindor’s common room. Bill and I will go with them so we can leave you a magic signature to follow so you know where it is.” he said. Mabel’s eyes widened in excitement, prior emotions cleared away and replaced by happiness as she practically sprinted out the room.

Dipper looked to Harry and Ron.

“What was that about?” Ron asked, trying in his own way not to be crude, but even he winced at the words. Dipper chuckled.

“Nothing. We’ve had a bad run until now. It’s best to keep her occupied,” Dipper said, looking at the double doors Mabel had disappeared through. He looked back at them with slightly colder eyes. “I don’t like Mabel being upset.” he said, making sure Ron understood what he was trying to say. The redhead turned a light shade of pink before he nodded. Dipper smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.

“In other news, let me know if you want to try anything. So I can stop Mabel from hurting you when you do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this happened XD


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Back again, Harry?” a familiar old voice asked, and the four spun around to see Dumbledore smiling at them. “With friends, too,” he continued, smiling at each other the others. Mabel returned it with a ‘hey Gandalf,’ and Dipper waved awkwardly.

“I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.” the old man looked from them to the mirror, staring at it for a few seconds before looking back to Harry.

“So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?” Harry asked in awe. Dipper made a small noise at the back of his throat, and Bill smirked.

“Yes…and no.” Dumbledore said cryptically.

“Desire,” Dipper mumbled, suddenly looking up, and Bill’s smirk widened.

Truly, Pine Tree was special.

“Erised,” he said, looking from Harry to Dumbledore, “It’s the word ‘desire’ backwards. It’s a mirror, so it makes sense.” he concluded, and Dumbledore’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he felt Bill’s gloved hand ruffle through his hair in approval.

Dipper refused to let on how much the silent praise got to him.

“Indeed,” Dumbledore agreed, “It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you.” he told Harry.

Dipper frowned as he stepped closer.

Nothing changed.

“Um. Can it… I dunno, just like stop working? I don’t see anything different.” he said, staring into it intently but still only seeing himself, Bill and Mabel. Then he frowned, an expression of confusion that matched Dumbledore’s.

“Harry, you’re… not in the mirro- _oh.”_ Dipper’s eyes widened as he realized what it meant.

Dumbledore’s confused expression melted into a warm one and he gave Dipper a knowing look, the twinkle in his eyes suggesting he knew exactly what was passing through Dipper’s mind.

“I’m pretty sure it words, DipDot, I see Waddles and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, and Wendy and Soos, and you, and-”

Diper grinned, cutting her off with a hand over her mouth.

“I think I get it. You see the entire town.” she nodded with a childish beam on her face. Curious, Dipper turned to Bill.

“I don’t know if I want to hear the answer, but does his majesty see anything special?” he asked sarcastically, and Bill grinned fiendishly.

“His majesty, hm? I like it.” he teased, earning himself an eye roll. The grin faltered a little as he looked back at the mirror, a single person reflected in it before the scene changed and there was chaos. Then the image of the person flashed across the mirror’s surface and the chaos settled. He hummed, scowling at the mirror before sighing melodramatically, flipping his fringe before shrugging and looking away.

“You’ve made me soft, Pine Tree.” was all he said, before going over to another corner of the room.

Harry, Dipper and Mabel frowned after him, confused, but didn’t bother asking. He wouldn’t tell them anyway.

“Curious, isn’t it?” Dumbledore broke through their thoughts, and they looked over only to find him peacefully smiling at Bill. The demon gave him a cold look before turning his attention elsewhere. “You must remember this, Harry,” Dumbledore said, suddenly addressing them again, “This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live.”

Dipper and Mabel both made tiny sounds of amusement at the way Bill’s face scrunched up at the sentence while Harry and Dumbledore continued their conversation.

“Yeah, Bill,” Mabel jeered, “Don’t dwell on dreams.”

Dipper laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her before Bill threw a tantrum.

“ _She_ said it.” he offered in his own defence. Mabel scowled at him through her smile and he put his hands up in surrender, a grin making its way across his face before he huffed playfully.

“If I said it of course, I’d get nightmares for a week, but noooo, Mabel just gets glared at.”

The look Bill gave him was worth every exaggeration.

 

***

 

“Honestly, don't you two read? ‘The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal’." Hermione ranted, and Bill hummed curiously, making the three jump almost out of their skin.

“What’s this about immortality?” he asked suddenly. Harry would have immediately have been suspicious, had it not been for the clear disgust in his tone. “Are mortals _still_ trying to gain immortality?” he asked, and the three frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. Bill eyed her for a second. She _was_ a friend of the twins, after all, so it couldn’t hurt.

“Since the creation of time humans have been trying to become immortal… not because of a fear of death -as you’d think- but because they wanted a way to best the Gods. Or, whatever singular God they may have believed in,” he waved a hand dismissively. “Needless to say, the Gods, being Gods, were always steps ahead of the pathetic creatures,” he spat, “who run around like idiots to try gain something that will never be theirs. Any God who’s worth his salt will destroy any such thing that grants true immortality. Perhaps and extended lifespan would be allowed, or maybe one of them would allow it for a time before they got ultimately bored of whatever human they would have been toying with.” Bill narrowed his eyes at the illustration of the Philospher’s Stone on the page Hermione was reading from. He ‘tsk’ed and looked back to the trio with a charming smile.

“Was there anything else you’d like to know?” he asked. Upon being graced with their silence, Bill nodded politely to them and idly tapped the table three times before leaving.

The trio looked to each other with wide eyes, Ron breaking the silence first.

“What the bloody hell was all that about?”

 

“Warming up to the locals, are we?” Dipper asked when Bill got back to their table. The demon hummed in response, smirking lightly.

“Am I?” he asked, loving the way Dipper’s gaze flickered up to him to smile softly before he looked back down to his book.

“Bill, does this book have anything to do with our Potions homework?” Mabel asked loudly. Dipper sighed with a small smile and shook his head in exasperation. He was pretty sure the entire library heard her. Definitely, he thought, from the way that woman’s glaring at her.

“Mabel, keep it down, we’re in a library. And Bill isn’t your control F button, you’re supposed to read it or that’s cheating.” he said, making his sister pout and look to Bill with wide eyes.

“Bill doesn’t mind, though.” she said, coming over with her book, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point, it’s like when you copied my math homework in Piedmont. You _know_ Mom hates when you cheat.” he said. Mabel frowned, taking a few moments to sulk before groaning under her breath and opening the dusty book. Sneezing at the dust now in the air, Mabel wrinkled her nose and began reading.

“Mabel that’s about Transfiguration.”

“What?!”

“It literally says ‘Transfiguration for Trollbrains’ on the cover.”

“UGH!” He smiled at the loud ‘thunk’ of her head falling against the desk.

Suddenly, Bill cocked his head to the left. Dipper raised an eyebrow in silent question, but the demon wasn’t looking at him. Instead his eyes narrowed slightly before he forced a grin on his face.

“We meet again.” he said, and Dipper looked up to see who it was. Harry and Ron were next to Hermione, a book clutched to her chest, finger between it to keep her page, and Dipper frowned, understanding. He slid his own book across the table to Bill, who gave him an annoyed look as he helped clear the table. Mabel looked up with a morose expression.

“I really don’t want to see another book right now.” she complained. Dipper ignored her. “Dipperrrrrrrr!” she whined. He glanced in her direction before taking the book from Hermione.

“Mabel, you’re in a _library._ Books are a thing here.” he said, and she made a high pitched, miserable sound. Dipper sighed, having not even gotten the chance to read a single word yet.

“Lady Mabelton?” he began, and her mouth twitched. Dipper smirked. Gotcha.

Looking back to the book, he turned to the cover. Too worn to read properly, how did Hermione find this? “We’ll go see Hagrid and Fang soon, and we’ll take Waddles.” he murmured, getting distracted as he turned back to the page Hermione had shown him, frowning lightly.

“…You think this is what Cerberus is guarding?” he asked, and Hermione nodded.

“His name’s Fluffy, actually.” Ron interjected, and Bill made a noise of amusement at the back of his throat. Dipper’s lips twitched as well.

“The Cerberus’ name is Fluffy?” he asked, amusement fading to admiration as he remembered the creature. ‘Fluffy,’ huh? He could see it. “Gorgeous, wasn’t he?” Dipper mumbled quietly, before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts.

“How’d you know?” he asked, and they looked to each other. Bill rolled his eyes.

“You’ve come to us after finding all this out. You trust us, but to an extent. Really though, if you tell us this much, you have no choice but to continue.” he said, making Harry sigh, nodding.

“Hagrid told us.” he said, making Mabel look to him sharply.

“What’s Hagrid gotta do with this?” she asked, eyes narrowing dangerously. Bill thoughtlessly reached out to pat her head comfortingly. She settled, but was visibly worried.

“When… when Hagrid came to get me, to take me to Diagon Alley, we stopped at Gringotts- the bank,” he began, “and he took something out of a vault that looked like it could have been the stone. And  when we asked about the dog he told us about it.” Harry finished. Dipper hummed in understanding. Bill watched as Dipper thought. He’d never say it out loud, but watching Dipper think up plans and elaborate schemes was exhilarating. He could ‘feel’ the way the Pines’ mind worked, ideas melding into each other until they created a single thread of thought. Bill could get lost in his Pine Tree’s mind.

He frowned when all of a sudden, Dipper’s thoughts ceased.

“And why are you telling us this?” the wizard asked, looking up to the trio.

“We think Snape’s trying to steal it.” he said, realizing in hindsight it probably wasn’t the best idea to tell the Slytherins his accusation of their House Master. They seemed to take it well, however, Cipher and Mabel not even reacting to his suspicion, just staring at Dipper expectantly.

“Snape, huh?” was all he said, before Dipper grinned. Bill chuckled at the expression, standing and leaning on his cane. Mabel stood as well, recognising her brother’s “I figured out something cool and it’s gonna be awesome” look.

Dipper sprung to his feet, muttering to himself about a mile a minute. Then he stopped and frowned, looking at Harry intently. He squinted a little, before ‘hm’ing and muttering to himself again. Then his eyes widened and he whipped around to look at Bill.

_He figured it out._

“Are you _kidding?!”_ he asked, and Bill burst out laughing. His Pine Tree truly was perfect.

Suddenly overcome by the urge to pull the boy in and wrap his arms around him, Bill allowed himself to grab Dipper’s hand and pull him in. Dipper stumbled forward with wide eyes, falling face first into Bill’s chest. The demon leaned forward slightly, to speak directly into Dipper’s ear, keeping his eyes on the slightly reddening trio.

When he let him go, Bill noted with much satisfaction and incredible delight that the boy had turned a cute shade of pink, bringing his hand up to scrub at his nose, having bumped it when Bill grabbed him.

Regaining his composure, Dipper turned with a huff and stalked out the library, gesturing for them to follow him.

Bill followed behind everyone else, taking Mabel’s books helpfully as she ran ahead to catch up with Dipper. The Gryffindor trio, wary of Bill, moved up as well, crowding around the twins, quietly mumbling to them.

Mabel giggled, shaking her head.

“No, silly!” she cackled, “Unicorns are the weirdest creatures. Trolls have nothing on unicorns.”

The group slowed to allow another group of students to pass, leaving Bill enough time to catch up to them.

The students, however, all stared at them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” one asked, eyes wide and horrified.

“Um?” Hermione tried, but they weren’t looking at her, they were staring at Dipper and Mabel.

“They’re Gryffindors!” he shrieked, pushing back the dark hair falling into his face. Dipper blinked, looking to Mabel in confusion. She shrugged.

“Yes, they are,” he said slowly, “Congratulations on not being colour-blind…?” he offered, genuinely confused. The other student, however, now identified as a Slytherin as well, from his tie, glared at him and broke away from the group to take a menacing step towards Dipper.

Oooooh, Bill had to see this.

“We’re Slytherin,” he said with all the pride of a spoilt child, “We don’t associate ourselves with _them_.” he spat, glaring at the trio. Harry frowned.

“Look, we-”

“Well, if that’s all, we’ll be going now. Thank you, for wasting about thirty seconds of everyone’s time.” Dipper smiled politely and continued forward, leaving the Slytherin group staring at him.

Bill tried -so hard- not to burst out laughing. He was quite proud of himself when he didn’t.

Once out of earshot, Bill cleared his throat, bringing the Slytherin’s attention to him. He grinned darkly, _feeling_ the way their minds shied back from him.

“Not that I care about what you do,” he began, and they flinched at the sound of his voice, echoing in their heads, “but the Pines are _off. Limits._ ” he said, slowly and clearly. The kid nodded quickly, eyes scared. But Bill wasn’t satisfied. He leaned on his cane, a smile on his face.

“Leave them, Cipher.” Dipper’s voice echoed along the corridor, and he looked over to find the group had stopped, Dipper was giving him a disapproving look and Mabel had this overjoyed expression on her face.  “As Slytherin,” the boy continued, a peaceful smile on his face, “We don’t converse with those beneath us.”

If Bill had felt in any way unsatisfied with the way Dipper had just walked off before, he was put at ease now. Shrugging, he made his way towards the group, leaving the Slytherins behind.

“Who are you and where did the heroic Pine Tree go?” he asked in a teasing tone. Dipper smiled at him, catching him off guard.

“Who are _you_ and where’s the demon that hates everyone?” he retaliated. Bill couldn’t help the smirk that took his face over.

“I do hate everyone,” he said, “I just hate some people less than others.”

Dipper laughed.

“But no, thanks, man.” he started, and Bill turned an embarrassed pink at the praise. “You didn’t have to stand up for us.” Dipper said, nudging Mabel, who grinned at Bill with a knowing expression he just knew she picked up from himself.

“And, uh, sorry,” Harry interrupted, “We didn’t mean to cause any trouble in your house-” Dipper waved him off.

“It’s cool, our houses aren’t really important to us.” he said. Ron wrinkled his nose.

“Blimey, you’re laid back about it.” he said, and Dipper chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“Our houses are just what puts us and some other kids to sleep in the same place. It’s nothing to be patriotic about,” Mabel shrugged, then smiled, “But I can see why people like their own Houses, it’s like a secret club!” her eyes lit up and she made a gun with her fingers, diving behind Dipper and peering out from behind him with narrowed eyes.

Hermione laughed.

“Like the Secret Circle!” she exclaimed. Mabel’s jaw dropped and she clung to Hermione like her life depended on it.

“You. You’re my new friend.” she said. Dipper rolled his eyes as he resumed walking, the others with him.

“So you weren’t friends before?” he asked, and she made a noise that suggested he was clearly inferior in his ways of thinking.

“Yeah, but like now we’re _intense_ friendship-ing.” she explained like it was obvious. Ron watched with raised eyebrows and Dipper shook his head at him.

“Don’t even try to understand, it’s no use.” he said as they left the main building. Now in the courtyard, Dipper set off in the direction of-

“Isn’t the Forbidden Forest this way?” Harry asked, and Dipper nodded.

“But we’re not allowed there.” Hermione said hesitantly.

“We’re not going there.” Dipper said, and they frowned.

“Where-”

“Hagrid.” he said, clearing up their confusion. Mabel made a ‘meep’ ing sound, and Dipper looked to her, pausing in his steps before continuing.

“We forgot Waddles!” she screamed in horror. Dipper sighed and gave Bill a pleading look.

If only he knew what it did to the poor demon.

Bill looked back at Mabel, eyes wide in shock and sadness, and sighed.

“Here you go, Star.” he said, holding the pig out to her. Mabel made a small sound in surprise but then she grinned, snatching the pig from him and cuddling Waddles to her chest.

“You’re the best, Bill.” she sang, and he preened, until Hermione asked, “How’d you do that?” and he shrugged.

“Magic.” he responded, twirling his fingers mockingly.

“Wait, since when is _Bill_ the best?” Dipper interrupted, knowing where the conversation was going. He sent Bill a look before turning to Mabel, an eyebrow raised. She shrugged.

“He’s Bill.” was all she said, and Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but found he really couldn’t. So he settled for a pathetic “But I’m your brother!” that came out weaker than he’d intended, the weak protest called out by Mabel raising an eyebrow. He sputtered in embarrassment, looking away and to the front, scowling as he heard her muffled snicker behind him.

“She’s got a point-”

“Don’t even start.” Dipper pouted, grateful for the short distance from the castle to Hagrid’s cottage. He huffed out a breath, wrinkling his nose at Mabel’s still amused expression and raised a hand to knock on the door. Hagrid opened it, clad in oven mitts and an apron, “Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today.” the door closed, and Dipper frowned. Hagrid usually rambled; something was off.

“We know about the Philosopher’s Stone!” Harry, Ron and Hermione said, all at once, and the door swung open again, revealing a wide eyed giant. He eyed them all, one by one, before sighing and beckoning them inside.

“We think Snape's trying to steal it,” Harry said once they were all inside, huddled next to each other; a safe distance from the roaring fire behind Hagrid.

“Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?” he asked, sending the group a perplexed look.

“Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why.” Harry pressed, making Hagrid blow out a gust of air in exasperation.

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!” Hagrid explained as gently as he could. The group raised their eyebrows at the new information.

“What?” Harry’s eyes were wide.

“Wait a minute,” Mabel said, a hand held up in protest. Next to her, a big black dog- Fang, they learned, sniffed an uncomfortable Ron, “One of the teachers?”

“Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments!” Hermione said, and Dipper nodded his agreement.

“That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me.”

“Makes sense, if it was something so important. But if Fluffy’s there, what’s the need for all that? Or better yet, if the enchantments are there, what’s the point of Fluffy? Are you tightening security?” Dipper asked, making Hagrid shift uncomfortably.

“It’s ready,” Bill said abruptly, making everyone look to him. Dipper, however, kept his gaze on Hagrid for a few lingering seconds before his eyes slid to the blonde, who was leaning against the fireplace, peering into the rattling cauldron hung above the fire.

“Oh!” Hagrid exclaimed, scrambling over to it. Pulling his oven mitts to fit more snug over his hands, he snatched something from the cauldron quickly, shifting it from one hand to another before he set it on the table to his right, waving his hands around to cool them.

“Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry asked, frowning at the thing. Dipper’s eyes widened in suspicion and excitement. No way.

“I know what that is? But how did you get one?” Ron asked in amazement.

“I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact.” Hagrid mumbled, almost sheepishly, and Bill raised an eyebrow.

“And you didn’t find that suspicious at all, Man-Child?” Bill asked, the nickname making Dipper look to him for a brief second before he looked away, back to Hagrid.

“Can’t say I wasn’t confused, but I wasn’t goin to look a gift horse in the mouth, was I?” Hagrid shrugged, making Bill hum in acknowledgement before chuckling.

“Fair enough,” was all he said before the thing began to shake. Cracks appeared along the surface, and Dipper’s thoughts were confirmed. It was an egg. Leaning forward slightly, he found himself being held by the waist by Bill’s hands, steadying him and stopping him from going too close.

“Careful, Pne Trees and fire don’t mix well.” he said, a wicked grin on his face making Dipper both flush and scowl at him.

“Shut up, demon.” Dipper mumbled back, just as the egg fell apart, revealing…oh.

Oh.

 _“Oh.”_ Dipper managed to say, staring at the creature with wide, enamoured eyes. Bill couldn’t help but smile fondly at the expression.

“Is that…a dragon?” Hermione finally broke the silence. Ron blinked once, twice, three times at the dragon, “That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.” he said, and Dipper leaned forward even more, hands coming up to tug at Bill’s unrelenting grasp around his middle.

“Isn't he beautiful? Oh-”

“Yes,” Dipper interrupted, staring at the dragon in wonder. Hagrid beamed at him, shuffling aside a little to give the boy a better look. Dipper tugged harder on Bill’s sleeves.

“Bill,” he whined, looking at the demon with pleading eyes. The demon’s eyes dialated, but he son got them under control, sighing.

“Not too close.” he allowed, taking pleasure in the grin Dipper sent him before he stepped forward, almost right up to the table. He got on his knees to be eye level with the creature, unconsciously leaning forward further, only stopping when Bill came up next to him and tugged on his collar in admonishment. The annoyed expression he received made him grin fiendishly.

“Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert.” Hagrid cooed as the dragon looked up to him and made a quiet chirping noise. Dipper in return made a sound of pure anguish.

“Can’t I just-” he raised a hand upwards, but Bill caught it, “No, Pine Tree. Those things are unstable at that age and can’t properly control their body temperatures. I won’t risk giving you third degree burns from a lizard.” he snapped, making all eyes turn to him. Dipper and Hagrid’s in both respect and offence while the others just looked confused as to why he knew so much.

“Look, Bill,” Dipper began, a light frown on his face, and Bill sighed inwardly, “Norbert is _not­_ a _lizard.”_ he said sharply, and Bill rolled his eyes, hands held up in defence, “Fine, fine! Whatever. He’s a majestic being, full or grace and elegance and should be worshipped- oh wait, that’s _me._ ” Bill said, crossing his arms. Mabel snorted, nudging him while Dipper cracked a smile, shaking his head.

“Shut up, dork.” he said, looking back at the dragon. Bill couldn’t deny the feeling he got at the affectionate tone, looking to Mabel for help, but the girl only shrugged at him, an evil smile on her face.

“Wait, are we- just- _Norbert?_ ” Harry asked with a chuckled, making Hagrid smile down at him.

“Well, he’s gotta have a name, don’t he?” Ron laughed at the answer, but none of them could fault it.

“I think he likes his name,” Dipper said quietly, staring at the dragon. Norbert himself was staring back at Dipper, inching forward slowly towards him. Bill made a growling sound, low in his throat and the creature stopped, looking to him immediately. Dipper scowled.

“Bill!” he whined, “Why can’t you just be supportive of my relationship with the dragon?” he asked, earning laughs around the room while Bill narrowed his eyes.

“I wasn’t aware you were into bestiality, Pine Tree. Your obsession with geometrical shapes was just the tip of the iceburg, I see.” he said under his breath, but in the confinement of the cabin everyone heard. Dipper squeaked, well aware that Bill in turn was aware of how obsessed over the demon he got, before they knew each other well enough. He glared at said demon before huffing, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear with a light pink flush across his face.

“I’m into lots of things, Cipher. Don’t you kink shame me.” he said with a straight face, looking back to Norbert as Mabel made a choking sound behind him. She and Ron leaned on each other laughing while Hagrid was looking elsewhere purposefully, Hermione trying not to laugh. Harry just looked uncomfortable.

Bill, however, was struck with that _feeling_ again, felt himself get hot all over as his eyes widened on their own accord. His clothes felt like they were choking him, and he was at a loss for words.

“Wh-”

“Who’s that?” Hagrid’s voice cut through whatever he was about to say, and all eyes turned to the window he was looking at. A collective swear rang through the minds of the group as they glimpsed a pale face and blonde hair flash across the glass.

Harry swallowed thickly, looking to the others.

“Malfoy.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be a bit short, but the next one'll be here soon, and its gonna be longer

 

The soft “Oh, dear.” Hagrid murmured was the understatement of the century, Mabel thought, as she noticed the expression of despair that had crossed his and Dipper’s faces. Her brother narrowed his eyes soon after, though, and she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder casually, feeling him relax under the weight.

Everything would be fine.

As the group was walking back to their respective dorms, they turned into a corridor and they heard an owl screech. Dipper looked up at it and then down to Mabel hugging Waddles to her chest. She’d be devastated if she lost him; Hagrid would be just as sad to lose the dragon he'd already become so attached to.

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him,” Harry sighed.

“It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows.” Ron said, shaking his head. Harry looked to him briefly, “I don't understand. Is that bad?” he asked, making his friend nod grimly. “It's bad.”

They stop as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appeared before them, a disapproving expression on her face.

“Good evening.”

 

Malfoy smirked smugly beside her, causing both Harry and Dipper to glare at him all the way to McGonagall's classroom. The accused stood in front of McGonagall's desk, while Draco stood three feet away sneering at them.

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken from your houses.” McGonagall announced in a stern voice.

“50?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Each,” This time even Draco frowned as he realized his own house would suffer. Though the thought of it being the Pines’ fault gave him some satisfaction. “and to ensure it doesn't happen again, all seven of you will receive detention.” McGonagall finished. Draco’s eyes widened to an almost cartoonish size.

“Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...’the seven of us’.”

“No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates.” she said, admonishing him. Mabel and Bill snickered openly at him while the others just smiled to themselves. McGonagall’s eyes flitted back to the group.

“I shall take your owl back to the owlery, Ms. Pines, if you’d be so kind as to give it to me. I expect you all to go straight to your dormitories. Good night.” she said, not giving them a chance to protest as she scooped Waddles up, balancing him on her forearm and swept away, out of her office.

“Hey, Bill?” Ron began suddenly, “How does that illusion thing work, he’s still a pig even though she can’t see it, so how come she can hold him like that and it’s not weird?” he asked, not even bothering anymore that Malfoy was clearly listening in.

“Reality is an illusion. Not everyone has the same dream.” was all he said, sounding as if it explained everything. And to him, it did. Mabel’s face met her palm while Dipper just buried his own face in his hands, shaking with silent laughter. The others didn’t bother asking again, feeling they wouldn’t get any better an answer.

“Well, we’ll be going, then.” Hermione said, speaking for the first time since they’d been caught. Dipper blinked at the sharp tone, seeing the clearly put out expression on her face.

“Ah, Hermione, could I talk to you for a sec?” he asked, putting a hand on Mabel’s head for a brief moment. The girl nodded with curious eyes and followed Dipper to a corner of the room while Ron and Harry spoke to Bill and Mabel, Malfoy putting his snarky two cents in every few seconds.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, sounding a little worried. He gave her a reassuring smile that eased her nerves.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry to have given you detention,” he started, holding up a hand in protest when she was about to say something. “No matter what you say, it was my idea to go see Hagrid. I could have waited till morning to do it but I didn’t. The others don’t really mind getting punished for things, because that’s just how they are. You… you’re like me, I guess,” he said, laughing a little. She smiled lightly at the admittance.

“Mabel got into trouble a few times, being Mabel. I had to learn to break a few rules to get her out of trouble.” he smirked deviously, and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh a little, looking over to his sister. He turned his gaze there as well, before he looked back to the girl in front of him.

“I’ve seen you two, y’know. You never fight, you’re always together. It’s refreshing to watch.” she said in a polite tone, and he sighed, but nodded anyway.

“Yeah. Anyway, what I was trying to say is,” he took a breath, “It’s okay to get into trouble.”

Her eyes widened, and she looked positively distraught. Dipper laughed, shaking his head and reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, as if to ground her.

“If it’s for your family or friends,” he said, pointedly looking over to the group, noticing the way her own eyes observed them as well, “then you’re allowed; or you’ve even got a right to break the rules.” Her eyes softened and she sighed, humming lightly.

“I think you’re right.” she said, a note of finality in her voice that Dipper accepted as their conversation being over. He smiled at the tone, knowing he had gotten through to her.

They went back to their friends, Dipper rolling his eyes when Bill asked if their talk was beneficial, knowing the demon heard every word of it.

“Shut up, Cipher.” he grumbled, shoving him away. The group walked to their respective common rooms, stopping at the stair cases that separated their routes. The twins turned to their friends and waved goodnight, Mabel hugging Hermione and promising they’d later try out the nonsensical Latin spells recited in the movies they’d watched. Bill snorted but said nothing, patiently waiting until they were out of hearing range from the trio before saying, “None of those spells will work, Star.” Mabel froze, eyes wide, and Dipper winced at the expression on her face.

Malfoy quietly snorted at the way Cipher pointedly looked away from the hurt gaze, leaving the three to go to his own room.

Stupid mudbloods.

“Wh… _Bill_!” she whined, making the demon sigh. “Look, m’sorry, Star, but you can’t get your hopes up over something that dumb, come on.” he said, shrugging. Dipper dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and released a breath of exhaustion.

“Bill,” he sighed, making Bill cross his arms, rolling his eyes, “Whatever. Lemme know when you wanna try some real magic, kid.” he grumbled, and- wait, was…was he…

“Bill are you pouting?” Mabel asked, eyes wide and full of awe. The demon raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a literal demon, kid, I don’t pout.” he said, looking away again, but she gave a crude ‘pfft’ and pointed to him. His eyes followed her finger, and he went cross-eyed. Dipper chuckled. Cute.

Wait, what.

“You’re pouting! Oooh, scary demon, Pouty McPouterson.” she jeered, snickering. Dipper covered his mouth with his hands, smothering his laughter as Bill frowned, the most offended look crossing his face while he stared down at Mabel’s mocking expression.

“C’mon Mabel, leave Bill alone. He’ll start sulking next.” Dipper teased, making the demon’s eye narrow at him. He held his hands up and pointed to her, “She started it.” Mabel whipped around and pinned him with a betrayed expression.

“Et tu, BroBro?!” she exclaimed, trust falling back into Bill’s arms. The demon quirked a smile at her antics before he straightened her up.

“Don’t you have to sleep or something, Shooting Star?” he asked, and Mabel made another undignified ‘pbbbbt’ sound, waving him off.

“We’re in the Common Room, I can sleep here if I want.” she said sassily, slumping over into a sofa. Then she blinked.

“Oh, this is really soft.” she snuggled deeper into it and Dipper snorted. Looks like she wasn’t moving anytime soon. Tapping on her legs twice, Dipper waited for her to move them so he could sit. She propped her legs in his lap, wiggling her fuzzy sock clad toes. Rolling his eyes, Dipper mumbled a quiet ‘other way round’ as Bill found himself an armchair angled towards their sofa to sit and watch them in.

No, the demon thought, it wasn’t a creepy thing at all to do.

When Mabel’s head was in her brother’s lap, deft fingers going through her hair, Bill decided he couldn’t have made a better decision, after his failed attempt at world domination. Dipper leaned his head back to rest on the sofa back, staring up at the dungeon ceiling, eyes tracing the pattern of the stone. Even if he had succeeded, Bill thought, he’d give it all up in a heartbeat for this.

For them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just a filler chapter in preparation for what comes next. Hope it wasn't too boring, I adore the siblings' and Bill's interactions with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Did you three morons sleep out here?” came a surprised voice. Bill didn’t bother opening his eyes; the Malfoy brat would leave when he realized no one was paying him any attention.

“Pines? Cipher?” the voice asked, and Bill growled under his breath, eyes flickering open to glare at the boy, “Don’t wake them at this hour, Malfoy.” he said, eyes narrowing when he realized how near to Dipper the brat was.

“You three shouldn’t be sleeping out here, it’s cold and you’ll get sick, and-” at Bill’s raised eyebrow, Draco stopped before scowling, “and I shall have to report you to the head of house for not following proper protocol.” he finished lamely, looking away. Bill almost smirked - almost.

“Do what you want, kid, but don’t wake Shooting Star up.” he said, waving his hand dismissively before settling into his chair again. The brat was silent, and Bill would have thought he’d left if it wasn’t for the feeling of utter curiosity pouring off of Malfoy in waves.

“I can feel you staring at us, Draco.” Dipper said, eyes still closer as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa, eyes still closed. Bill sighed at the sound of Dipper’s sleepy voice, imagining it in various different situations before reprimanding himself.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Draco said in response, making Dipper sigh and open his eyes to look at him, tilting his head enough for his fringe to fall over his eyes as they usually did, “There isn’t a rule that says we shouldn’t.”

“Snape will find something to reprimand you for, since you interact with the Gryffindor as much as you do.” Draco said, shifting his weight to the other foot. Dipper hummed, eyeing the blonde before his eyes widened and he broke into a grin.

“No way,” he said, making Bill smirk at the tone. What had his Pine Tree figured out this time? He opened his eyes to watch, just in time to see the brunette flash a feral grin, canines seeming sharper than they were, sending a wave of _‘fuckfuckfuck’_ across Bill’s spine and through is mind.

“What.” Draco snapped, sounding more defensive than was necessary.

“’The Gryffindor’, is it? Singular?”  Dipper’s grin widened at Draco’s widening eyes and slowly paling face, “Don’t worry, Malfoy, I can keep a secret. Maybe.” Bill was confused, but Dipper seemed to be onto something here.

“Shut up, Pines,” Draco spat, looking away purposefully, “No one threatens a Malfoy.” he growled, making Dipper laugh, “Maybe if you get your way you won’t be a Malfoy.”

Draco turned a shade of pink that Bill hadn’t thought the boy capable of turning, but he supposed all humans, with the right coercion, could show embarrassment. The question was, Bill wondered, what it was that he had been embarrassed about.

“Don’t leave me out, Pine Tree,” Bill whined, not missing the way Draco’s eyes widened further to a panicked size. To Bill’s disappointment, Dipper shook his head, “It’s a secret,” he began, “between Draco and I.” he finished. Draco’s eyes narrowed in response, a determined glint in them. Dipper sighed, smile falling.

“I’m not that kind of person, man,” he said, not in a mocking tone, “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

And that was that. Draco left them with a defeated air, but somehow still managing to seem as if he won an argument. Stupid Malfoys.

“Well?” Bill asked. Dipper gave him a sharp look, “I told you it was a secret. And it’s not mine to tell.” Bill scoffed at the answer, turning until he was on his stomach in his chair, legs bent at the knees and feet pointed upwards as he leaned his head in both hands, elbows propped up on the chair arm, “I don’t approve of secret keeping.” he mumbled.

Dipper stiffened, eyes narrowing in both shock and irritation. Bill was shocked for a moment, until Dipper closed his eyes and calmed himself. When they reopened, the annoyance had dulled, but only slightly.

“Don’t you _dare_ lecture _me_ about secret keeping, Cipher.” he said.

Bill, completely taken aback, was torn between what Dipper meant and the flash of arousal that rolled over him upon hearing his Pine Tree say his name with such _passion_.

“Wh-Pine Tree-” he tried, struggling to keep the arousal out of his tone, but Dipper cut him off anyway, with a hand held up.

“Forget it. Just… I get that you’re a demon, and that you’re not exclusively _our_ demon or whatever, that’d be stupid,” Dipper began, and Bill just wanted to tell him _no, no it wouldn’t, because I want to be yours exclusively if you’d let me._

“But you don’t get to fret about us keeping things from you when your entire existence before you met us is a secret to us.”

Bill wanted to tell him. He wanted to sit with his Pine Tree and tell him all the stories from the very beginning, wanted to hold him close and show him the secrets of the universe.

But Dipper didn’t feel the same.

So Bill stayed quiet, until a short hour later, when Mabel woke for their first class.

 

***

 

Their classes went on as usual; a dreadful bore.

“Dipper!” Mabel had screamed halfway through their transfiguration class. The other students were running about, McGonagall trying to calm the screaming ones as someone’s failed transfiguration chased them around the room.

Both Dipper and Bill were near her in less than a second, Bill having used his magic to get there just a second before Dipper, who had cleared a chair and two cowering students to get there. Wands forgotten, both Dipper and Bill held their hands out, palms facing the book/butterfly monster with more teeth than any book or butterfly had a right to have, and bright blue mixed with dark yellow as the creature stopped in the air before slowly crumbling to dust.

Not paying any attention to what was going on around them, both Bill and Dipper turned to Mabel, who was watching them with an expression of both amusement and worry, “I just wanted you to throw something so I could make a home run with it.” she said, before she burst out laughing. Dipper blinked, adrenaline wearing off as he dissolved into laughter as well, leaning against his sister for support, the image of Mabel swatting the creature out the window, across the Quidditch pitch and through a goal post replaying itself in his mind.

He beckoned to Bill, the demon snapping out of staring in awe at his humans before approaching. Dipper grabbed onto him and hauled himself up, still chortling, and put their foreheads together. Bill recognized the action, something he usually did when he tried and failed to explain a demonic concept to the twins but he’d end up having to show it through his memories instead.

He closed his eyes when Dipper did, delving into the boy’s mind only to be hit with the image that was causing him to laugh uncontrollably. Bill couldn’t help cracking up as well, an undignified snort escaping him before he released his hold on Dipper’s mind and fell back against a table, howling with laughter. He clumsily made his way to Mabel, sending the image to her. The new imagery made her double over, wracked by bouts of laughter.

The rest of the class had been recovering from the attack, giving each other once overs to make sure they were alright, glancing to the laughing trio every so often. When Professor McGonagall came over to the three after a few seconds, instructing the rest of the class to begin tidying up, Dipper had managed to compose himself. The other two… not so much.

“Mr Pines.” she said, in lieu of a greeting and ‘tell me what the hell is wrong with you’. Dipper chuckled nervously, keeping a straight face with willpower alone.

“I’m sorry, Professor. Just- adrenaline.” he managed to say without laughing. The eyebrow raised in the direction of the other two let him know she wasn’t buying it. After a moment of hesitation, Dipper shook his head and looked to Bill.

“Bill?” he tried for the blonde’s attention. The cackling blonde looked towards him, trying to calm down. He made his way over, laughs subsiding as Mabel took deep breaths to stop laughing. “Could you… yeah.” Dipper made vague gesticulations in their professor’s direction. Bill somehow understood, and nodded with a shrug, pausing only once to look and Dipper for confirmation.

When he wasn’t stopped, Bill gave their teacher a reassuring grin; one that Dipper had told him before was very ineffective. His hand slowly reached up to McGonagall’s forehead, where he sent the image to her. A second later, her lips twitched in amusement. She composed herself, her expression one of stern control, although her eyes told a different story.

“Amusing as it would have been for Ms Pines to score a goal from here,” she began, forcing a painful choked sound to escape Mabel’s throat before she slammed her hands over her mouth, “I would ask you refrain from such things.” Then she cleared her throat, “And about the way you just showed it to me,” Dipper groaned inwardly, although he had been expecting this, “see me in the headmaster’s office before your detention.” and then she was gone, leaving the room _‘for a moment, during which none of you students are to make a scene.’_

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to Dipper, Mabel and Bill just as they turned in their direction as well before sending each other conspiratory grins.

“I hate you,” Mabel said suddenly, making Dipper chortle, “You would have thought of something worse and we wouldn’t even stop laughing long enough to breathe.” he responded flatly. After a second of silence during which Dipper peered into his reflection in the glass of a cupboard and adjusted his fringe over his forehead again, Mabel shrugged. “True. I’d have made it land with the gnomes and they’d marry it.”

If McGonagall had still been in the room they’d have gotten detention for disrupting the peace that had only just settled.

 

***

 

“Magic-off!” Mabel declared, brandishing her wand with a grin. Dipper rolled his eyes with a small smile as he pulled his own out his pocket and waited for her first move. Bill fell into step with them, continuing towards Dumbledore’s office while they made small patterns with their wands, each more intricate and beautiful than the last.

“Mine was nicer!” Mabel whined when they got there, and Dipper scoffed, “Uh, no, mine was.” he shot back. Bill tapped twice on the goblin in front of the door, not bothering to recite the password McGonagall had told them. The statue jumped out of the way, smooth stone behind it parting to reveal the staircase to Dumbledore’s office. They ascended the stairs, still bickering.

“Last time,” Mabel challenged. Dipper met it with a smirk. Mabel twirled her wand in the air gracefully, lines of colour exploding from the tip and forming a frenzy of patterns melded together to form one, seamlessly merging into each other. Dipper grinned his appreciation before twisting his mouth to the side as he pondered his own.

When they neared the top of the staircase, Mabel’s pattern faded and Dipper gave his own wand a wave, sticking his tongue out in obvious victory when he twirled it between his fingers and the design in the air grew larger, lines of pale blue and yellow weaving together effortlessly and creating an elegant picture. In the middle of it, a pine tree symbol was between a shooting star and triangle, the three symbols growing brighter than the rest of the design.

Mabel pouted, crossing her arms.

“Alright, you win this time.” she allowed, expression clearing to admire the design with a small smile, “It’s beautiful.” she breathed. Dipper smiled shyly at the compliment, turning a light pink at the praise. The design quickly disappeared and he looked away.

“It’s pretty cool, I guess.” he muttered.

“Rather exquisite, actually,” an old voice said. The three looked up, Dipper with a bashful smile.

“Thank you, Professor.” he mumbled, making the old man smile fondly. Someone clearing her throat made them realize Professor McGonagall was in the room as well. Dipper greeted her as well, followed by Mabel waving and saying a cheerful ‘hi, Professor!’ while Bill… Bill didn’t even look in her direction, just wandered off to touch the things on Dumbledore’s shelves.

“Now, Mr Cipher, you did tell me you wouldn’t promise not to make trouble, but the year just started.” Dumbledore mused, and Mabel made a smug ‘someone’s in trouble’ face. Bill froze in his place, much to Dumbledore’s confusion, but he soon realized why when the demon turned to Dipper with a panicked expression.

“Hold on, Pine Tree, before you say anything-”

“You said you explained everything and promised you’d be good!” Dipper said, exasperatedly. Bill made a whining noise and shrugged.

“I did explain everything, and I said I’d promise not to make _too much_ trouble, not _no trouble at all_.” the demon confessed, looking away from Dipper’s face. When he did, however, his eyes widened at the genuinely hurt look on the brunette’s face.

“Pine Tree-”

“Not now, Cipher.” Dipper cut him off, looking away and to the headmaster. Bill bit down on his tongue, feeling blood pool in his mouth at the tone Dipper used.

_Fuck._

Should he get aroused or feel ashamed?

Both happened, regardless of what _should_ have happened.

“Headmaster, I’m sorry for this _moron’s_ behaviour,” Dipper began with a small voice, glaring at Bill as he mentioned the demon, “he promised he sorted everything out. It seems demons can indeed lie.” he finished.

Okay, that’s where Bill drew the line.

“Wait just a fucking moment.” he started, eyes narrowed in irritation. McGonagall gasped in indignation at the sudden curse, “I have _never_ lied to you, Pine Tree.” Bill defended, making the brunette step back a little with wide eyes at the intensity behind the voice.

“Wh- Bill, you-”

“No, just this once, Pine Tree, you can stay quiet and listen to me,” Dipper’s mouth fell shut with a sharp ‘click’ of his teeth hitting each other, and he found himself unable to speak even if he wanted to, the tone of Bill’s voice making him feel like he _had_ to follow instructions.

“I’m not here for your human bullshit, okay, kid? I’m here to keep you and your sister out of too much god damn trouble, and if I gotta break the damn rules to do it then I will. I’ll go round and round the truth you so desperately don’t want to hear, even if you’re asking me for it, but I will and have never lied to you,” he ranted, slowly but surely backing Dipper up into the wall behind him. “Even if you and your dumbass morals and shit get in the way, it won’t stop me from doing what I want, _Dipper.”_ The small sound, inaudible to human ears, was what made Bill stop whatever he was going to say next. He stared at his Pine Tree, unable to believe his own ears. Was that… did Dipper just… make that…that _sound?_

_Fuck._

“Are you done?” Dipper’s voice was quiet and shaky, his face red and eyes dilated.

_Oh. Fuck._

“Are you done, Bill.” that wasn’t a question, and the voice was stronger now, Dipper’s eyes clearing and a new emotion replaced them.

 _Fuck,_ Bill thought again, but for a completely different reason. He took a few steps back instinctively, controlling his animalistic urges that rose to the surface at having Dipper against a wall.

“Y-Yes?” he cursed himself for stuttering, even more for sounding so wimpy. Dipper nodded, anyway, and pushed off from the wall, passing Bill straight before he looked to Dumbledore again, a look of sheer irritation on his face. Mabel took a step back for safety before tiptoeing over to Bill and reaching up to thwack him across the back of the head. McGonagall watched the two fight each other behind Dipper, who was apologizing to Dumbledore again.

What on earth just happened?

“-rry, Professor. He said he wouldn’t make any trouble, really he did, I should have known he’d go around the truth, I’m so sorry.” Dumbledore raised a hand, waving away the concern with a smile.

“Don’t fret, Mr Pines; I was aware of what I was getting into when we agreed on the terms of our deal.” at this, all movement stopped. Mabel and Bill froze, staring at each other with wide, panicked eyes.

“Not that kind of deal!” Bill practically shouted, even though Dipper was a mere two steps away. A second passed before Dipper’s frozen smile formed words again, continuing as if nothing happened, “Even so, I’m sorry he’s making you deal with this.”

Dumbledore eyed him but said nothing at the brief pause, simply nodding.

“The reason you are here, however,” Dumbledore began, and Mabel pranced over to Dipper attentively, a serious expression on her face. “Is because Professor McGonagall has brought to my attention the use of Mr Cipher’s magic.” he said, and Dipper nodded, Bill coming up next to him cautiously, eyeing the brunette warily.

Dumbledore watched the blonde in amusement as he edged around Dipper’s comfort zone.

“Yeah,” Dipper said, a hand coming up to rub the other arm as he looked over to McGonagall, “Uh, about that,” he said, looking to Mabel for help. She flashed the peace sign, making a flashy pose.

“I got this, BroBro!” she said with a wide smile. She and Bill stood side by side, a whiteboard and several erasable markers appearing next to them. Dipper facepalmed when a marine lightweight helmet materialized on her head.

“Alright, men! Oh wait, no. Professor, you’re a girl. Alright, women!” Dipper’s face met his palm once more. “This here is top secret information!” Dipper couldn’t help but smile fondly at his sister. Mabel always knew what do to.

“This is the subject, Bill Cipher.” At this, Bill waved cheerily. Dipper chuckled. “This is gonna sound crazy, but this unassuming looking teen is actually… a demon!” she waved her arms in the air, flailing for emphasis. McGonagall’s eyes widened, gaze flickering to Dumbledore for affirmation. The man didn’t make any visible movement, but whatever she seemed to have seen was enough for her eyes to widen even further as she looked back to Bill.

“A chaos demon, specifically, but now he just messes with people's dreams, so he really should be called a nightmare demon. We're not entirely sure about all that, we're still thinking about an official name.” Mabel pressed on, “He created everything, even time! Isn’t that cool?” Mabel grinned, eyes bright, “But then he got bored and destroyed it. And then he made it again, but this time he made Gods and stuff, so he’s a lot less powerful than he was before,” Bill growled under his breath at the reminder, but they all heard it. Mabel looked up at him and nudged him in a comforting way. He quirked a smile down at her so she continued, “Okay so he got stuck in the Mindscape for a long time 'cause he didn't have all his magic, then he got summoned by this creep and ended up getting hooked on the taste of evil, and then he tried to destroy this dimension again, but Dipper and I stopped him! A year later, he just appeared on our doorstep in a human body! He hates, it, by the way, but that’s alright. So now he’s here and is sorry for being a big meanie, and is making it up to us by being our guardian demon!”

There was a few moments of stunned silence, no one in the room moving while McGonagall’s eyes traced the crudely drawn explosions and triangles on the whiteboard, until Dipper slowly clapped. He gave the two Professors a look that had them clapping as well. Mabel’s eyes sparked and she bowed dramatically, pulling Bill with her. He went willingly, grinning with her.

“That’s not exactly right, but it’s the important parts.” he allowed, shrugging. Dipper chortled quietly at the almost embarrassed tone.

“So Bill’s like God, except he’s a demon.” Mabel concluded, nodding to herself. They all saw Bill open his mouth to contradict her, but thought for a few seconds and closed it, staring at Mabel’s proud expression with a small huff and smile.

“Yeah, exactly.” he said, doing a twirl, then bowed low to McGonagall. “So, meeting again, the name’s Bill Cipher.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to diamondDreamer1, for waiting so long for me to update while I forgot time was a thing. Sorry bout the decication mix up, by the way, I'll see to it I don't do that again 
> 
> Also, thank you to FandomPhases, for reminding me that time exists and it hasn't been half a day, but three since I've last published something here.

 

“Mabel, c’mon, I know you’re excited about magic practice, but we’ve gotta go soon.” Dipper said, snorting at the pitiful sound his sister made. After being sent away from Dumbledore’s office, the three were told to go to their dorms and wait for their house master to get them for their detention.

“But it’s detentiooonnnnnn!” Mabel whined, flopping herself down on Dipper’s bed. Bill released a heavy curse as she landed on him, raising his eyes heavenwards before shifting to accommodate her on his middle comfortably. Dipper stayed silent, staring at the ball of blue fire Bill made for him to play with.

“You insisted playing by these rules, Star, you have to follow them through.” Bill replied, watching as Dipper’s fingers twirled, threading the fire between them before the tiniest twitch of his finger would send it into a ball again for him to plunge his hand into once more.

And the silly little tree thought he wasn’t any good at magic.

“Well yeah, but still! I’ve never gotten a detention before!” she whined, and Dipper barked out a laugh.

“Mabel, you got us into detention at least five times during the last week of school last year.”

“That was me? I thought that was you.”

“No, pretty sure that was you.” he chuckled, shaking his head at his sister’s thinking face. She brightened up.

“Oh yeah, that was totally me.” she said, laughing. Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes in amusement.

“So where does Dipper fit into that detention then?” their roommate asked, coming out of the shared bathroom with a curious expression. Dipper wrinkled his nose, Mabel mirroring the expression as they stared at him in confusion.

“Uh. Mabel was there.” he said, as if it explained everything. Bill couldn’t help the smirk that found its way on his face at the simple sentence. Theodore shrugged, “I got detention with my little brother a few nights ago. He skipped it, the git.” he shook his head before sending them all small smiles. “I’ll be off.” he said, then left for the library as Dipper and Mabel called their goodbyes.

“Time?” Dipper asked, still playing with Bill’s fire. Mabel hummed, a ‘hold on’ sign as she looked around for his phone. It came towards her, surrounded by a blue fire and floating in the air. With an ‘aha’ she plucked it out of the air and pressed a button. Then she frowned.

“It’s dead.” she grumbled, throwing it over her shoulder . She froze, eyes wide as she realized what she just did. It stopped before it hit the ground, and she released a heavy sigh of relief as it came back over and fell on Bill’s bed. “Magic’s so convenient,” she mumbled, making Dipper grin in agreement, “Yeah, you woulda just lost us my phone. Thanks, Mabel.” he said dryly. Mabel shrugged, smiling extra brightly. Wriggling her way off Bill and onto the bed, Mabel stared up at the ceiling.

“Whaddya think a magical school’s detention is like?” she asked, and Dipper smirked. He’d been wondering too, and was looking forward to it, annoyed as he may be about landing himself in a detention for whatever reason.

“Fun,” was all he said, and Mabel’s smile spread across her face eagerly, “Yeah!” she fist pumped, making Dipper’s spirits rise with her excitement.

Minutes after,  Snape knocked on the door. Mabel sprang up to answer it, swinging it open. She lit up when she saw the Potions Master there, turning to the other two, “Dip! Bill! He’s here, we get detention now!” she bounced on the balls of her feet while the two stood and moved over to her. Dipper greeted Snape with a short ‘Professor’, earning a similar ‘Mr Pines’ in response before he eyed Mabel and turned to lead them away.

They were led to the courtyard, where they found McGonagall, Hagrid, the three Gryffindors and Draco waiting for them.

Snape nudged Dipper forward gently, something he was rather surprised about, seeing as the Potions Master wasn’t one he’d pinned for gentleness. Not that he was complaining.

“A pity they let the old punishments die,” a voice said, coming up behind them. Filch strolled up with a scowl that almost rivalled Draco’s, “There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming.”

The teens looked to each other, varying expressions of horror on their faces.

“You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest.  A sorry lot this, Hagrid- Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?”

Hagrid sniffled quietly- or as quietly as he could, and sighed, “Norbert's gone,” he told them,  “Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony.” Dipper frowned, saddened as well, but agreeing with Hermione’s answering words.

“Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind.” she said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, grateful for the reassuring attempt, but just shrugged in response, “Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?” Filch scoffed and rolled eyes at the giant, “What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all.”

Dipper’s frown returned, thinking of the tiny creature among the house sized others.

“What if they don’t accept him? Some creatures don’t accept the young ones who’ve been touched or have come into contact with another animal. What- what if they leave him to fend for himself? He’s tiny, he can’t survive!” Mabel put a hand on her brother’s shoulder in a comforting manner as the others fell silent at the shouted hysterics, looking to Bill for help.

“Dragons aren’t as fickle as birds, Pine Tree,” the demon began, getting the hint, “If there’s anything on the hatchling that says it’s been touched by something else; that it’s survived what the elders would perceive as an attack from another species,  your precious lizard will most likely be revered as one of the strong ones.”

There was a quiet moment, during which everyone felt the relief flow through them. Hagrid sniffled one last time, nodding.

“Yea’ yer right. No use botherin bout him when he’ll be worshipped.” he seemed to be feeling a lot better now, but Bill wasn’t paying him any attention. He had practically seen the worry leave his Pine Tree’s face, the expression of relief leaving him satisfied that he’d successfully calmed him down. He and Mabel high fived as quietly as they could behind his back.

"Oh, for God’s sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you.” Filch butted in, clearly grouchier than before.

Dipper’s eyes widened, and the Gryffindors turned expectantly, to see him bouncing on the balls of his feet, practically vibrating out of his skin. They shared an amused glance with each other as the Pines twin tugged on Mabel’s robe in excitement, a huge grin forming on his lips. The teen turned to Bill next, mouth opening but no words sounding; he couldn’t find anything to say that would properly convey his eagerness. Fingers caught Bill’s waistcoat -which was supposed to be a vest, and how exactly did he get away with it being bright yellow?- and Dipper couldn’t help but drag Bill closer by the lapels, shaking him back and forth, a breathless chuckle escaping him, one hand gesturing in the general direction of the forest wildly.

Ignoring any animalistic urges rising, Bill chortled at the brunette, taking his fingers and prying them off his clothes, “I get it, kid. Calm down.” he said. Dipper sent him an ‘oh please’ look, to which he relished in being thought of as worthy of receiving.

“I can’t calm down, there are gonna be so many things! Oh, Professor, do we know what kind of creatures live there? Are there any we don’t know? How many are known to us? Are there any that we don’t know? How many species do you think are-” McGonagall stopped the onslaught of questions by clearing her throat.

“Sorry,” he said immediately, shutting himself up yet still looking just as excited.

“How are you so excited?! The forest?! I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…” he trailed off, eyes widening along with Dipper’s (for completely different reasons) at the sound of a howl “Werewolves!” They shrieked at the same time, one of terror and the other of sheer wonder.

“C’mon Hagrid, we’ve gotta go, do the detention, remember? We’ve been the worst students ever; breaking the rules and all, _come on!”_

The adults looked to each other, varying looks on their faces, from amusement (McGonagall) to exasperation (Snape) . Hagrid made a sound of agreement before he left, mumbling something about getting his ‘equipment’. Whoa, Dipper liked the sound of that.

“There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that.” Filch said to Draco, a smirk on his face as the teen paled. ”Nighty-night.” he snickered before walking off, his cat weaving between his legs as he left. Dipper gaped, finally remembering his tongue and sputtering, “Wh- wait a minute, you can’t just- I wanna know- hey, _HEY_!”

The group all flinched, none of them knew the brunette could be so loud. Mabel wrinkled her nose at him, shoving him hard enough for him to stumble and land on his face.

“Geez, Dip, shut up, I like my ears working.” she said. Dipper grumbled as he stood, watching Filch leave mournfully. Then he grinned, looking over to the Gryffindors. “Oh well, looks like I gotta go see for myself.” they snickered at his triumphant expression.

“Oh no, he’s gone,” Mabel said, purposefully in the fakest tone he could muster, “Now it looks like my dearest brother must venture out into the wilderness by himself to discover the secrets! How will he survive?” she swooned, hands clasped together. Dipper grinned, eyes alight, “Alas, it’s too much for this mortal body to take!” The group collectively reached out as Dipper put a hand on his forehead and leaned backwards, falling, before Mabel caught him expertly, giggling.

“Sir Dippington! What _ever_ shall I do! T’was too early! He had so much to live for!” she wailed, lowering him to the floor and looking up at the sky, “Professor, he was such a good brother!” she looked to McGonagall, arms crossed but watching, amusement peaked at their antics.

“You two are fucking ridiculous.” Bill said suddenly, blunt tone and harsh curse making them all gasp, Dipper and Mabel especially dramatically.

“Bill!”

“Mr Cipher!”

They scolded him. Bill rolled his eyes, “I’ve been a good boy so far, let me live.” he said as Mabel pulled Dipper from the floor. The brunettes both sent him matching looks of _‘bitch please’_  that he couldn’t help but laugh at while Hagrid made his way back over, crossbow in hand and a huge dog by his side.

“You’re a student now, man,” Dipper said, shaking his head with a grin, “Can’t you be a _good boy_ a little longer?”

Bill Cipher was suspiciously silent for a good half hour after that.

 

***

 

Dipper was uncontrollable when they got into the forest. He made them all stop at least four times in the first hour to look at some plants he’d never seen before, taking his notebook out and quickly sketching them.  

“Five seconds,” he announced, and they stopped again for him to draw the new plant as fast as he could -five seconds exactly- before they continued onwards. The group walked along a path to a tree, Hagrid stopping to bend down and dip his fingers in a silver puddle. Dipper leaned over his shoulder with wide, curious eyes as Hagrid pulled his fingers back and rubbed them together, a silver smear on his fingertips.

“What is it?” Dipper and Harry asked at the same time, sending each other matching grins.

“What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something.” Mabel and Dipper frowned, confused.

“That… that’s not unicorn blood.” Mabel said, coming up to peer at it. “We’ve had an… encounter with unicorns already, that’s not…” she trailed off, frowning.

“Different breed, but the same animal. The one in Gravity Falls was a much lower class creature, Star. I’m sorry you had to even look at it.” Bill mumbled, clearly disgusted by the idea. Mabel snickered, “Are you apologizing ironically, or because you’re literally the reason I had to get her tears?” she asked. Bill blinked in surprise at the casual mentioning, but went along, smirking down at her and shrugging, “Both.”

Harry suddenly froze, seeing a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looks at Hagrid, who was still contemplating the blood. “So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, Bill, you'll come with me.”

“Okay.” Ron said shakily, but Bill raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not leaving these two with those children-” he began, but Dipper looked up at him and gave him a small, placating smile. It did the job; he calmed himself, but frowned.

“I don’t like this.” he said, but Dipper and Mabel looked to each other and then back to him.

“It’ll be a good chance for you to make new friends!” Mabel tried. Needless to say, Bill was not impressed. Dipper sighed, “C’mon man, Hagrid’s in charge here.” he said. Unfortunately, this only fuelled the demon’s annoyance.

“If anyone’s in charge here, Pine Tree, _I am._ I’m _always_ in charge.” he seethed, making Dipper wince at the irritation pouring off him in waves.

“Could you get off your pedestal for six seconds and just _go with them_?” Dipper groaned, making the demon give him an unimpressed, disapproving look before the demon made a ‘tsk’ sound.

“Fine. If you or your sister get yourselves killed by _anything_ in this Forest, Pine Tree, I’ll make the rest of your existences _very_ painful.” he said, visible eye burning red with anger. Dipper blinked, swallowing thickly before nodding slowly. Bill’s eye didn’t cool down, but he turned on his heel and followed Hagrid and the others away, twirling his cane in the direction both Dipper and Mabel had come to realize was the way he held back from taking his anger out on something- or someone.

“Hold on a minute, I want Fang.” Draco called out, arms crossed. Hagrid shrugged, “Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward.” the dog whined at the name calling, making Harry smile lightly at the animal as it moved over to them with brisk steps. Mabel went over to pet it, but Dipper’s eyes stayed on Bill’s, the demon staring back at him with intensity Dipper had never felt.

“BroBro, come on!” Mabel said. Dipper didn’t answer, just took a few steps towards Bill. The demon’s eyes widened in surprise, as did Dipper’s, before he corrected himself and went back to his sister.

Fang led them through the forest, Harry right behind him. Mabel was a little behind _him,_ and Dipper and Draco lagged behind.

“You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff.” Draco hissed. Dipper spared him a glance but then looked in front of him again.

“If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared.” Harry called from the front. Dipper smirked, watching as Draco’s face coloured before he scowled.

“Scared, Potter?!” he scoffed. A howl rang out, and Draco stiffened. “Did you hear that?” he whispered. Dipper felt a little bad for him, Draco seemed to be legitimately scared. Even if he was a horrid prude, Dipper couldn’t just leave it like that.

“It’s fine, it’s far away, to the North. That’s where Bill and the others are. If anything, it’s the one that should be scared.” he said, an attempt to calm the blonde down. It seemed to work, but he didn’t miss the way Draco glanced at him at the mention of Bill.

Fang growling stopped him from asking any questions, and Dipper could have kissed the dog.

“What is it, Fang?” Harry asked, a little shakily, the dog continuing to growl ahead of them. Dipper and Draco gave each other matching looks of cautiousness before Mabel decided to take a few steps closer. Dipper’s eyes widened and he followed her, a hand reached out to catch her hand. She didn’t look to know it was him as she grasped his own hand in hers and the two approached Fang and Harry.

Ahead was a clearing of sorts, gnarled roots branching across the forest floor. Mabel gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth at the same time Harry’s hand flew to his forehead, a sound of pain escaping him.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure was crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Dipper pulled his sister closer, hugging her and turning her head away.

A look of pure fear crossed Draco’s face, and he froze, too scared to even move, but then he took a small step back, never taking his eyes away.

“Fang,” he began, “C’mon you mutt, we’ve gotta get Hagrid.”

Dipper couldn’t help but be slightly impressed; scared out of his wits, the Malfoy still remembered what they were here to do, and did what was most likely best in this situation; get someone who would know what the hell to do.

Fang, just as Hagrid said, was a bloody coward, and was more than ready to leave with Draco.

The three hadn’t moved, even as the figure slides over the unicorn and raised from the ground, advancing towards them. Harry backed up, but tripped and fell over. The action caused the attention to fall on him, the thing turning at more of an angle and continued towards him. He crawled backwards just as Dipper and Mabel broke out of their stupors, brandishing their wands and pointing it to the figure.

“You think you can manage it?” Dipper asked shakily, the figure looking to them at the sound. Mabel cringed at the attention, but nodded, a determined expression on her face, “Yeah.” she said, before they both took deep breaths and recited the first latin spell they had been forced to remember, compliments of Bill.

_“ignis carceris”_

Only two words long, the figure didn’t have time to react to the incantation before it was engulfed in pale purple and bright yellow flames, screaming in an awfully human-like way.

 Suddenly, they heard the sound of hooves. A figure leapt over Harry and landed near the twins. They startled, almost jumping out of their skins. It was… oh.

A _centaur._

Concentration broken, their fire went out and the figure fell to the forest floor in a heap before it managed to stand again. The centaur advanced on it, rearing. The _thing_ quickly retreated, and the centaur turned to face them.

“Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you.” the centaur said, hooves pawing the ground restlessly. Dipper gawked.

“But what was that thing you saved me from?” Props to him for being able to form words, because Dipper forgot what those were.

“A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn.” at this, Mabel looked away, eyes wide and pretending not to hear. “Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life.”

“But who would choose such a life?” The centaur snorted, much like an actual horse. Dipper subtly scribbled it down.

_‘Makes….horse….sounds.’_

“Can you think of no one?” the centaur asked, in an almost mocking tone.

“Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?” Harry asked quietly. The twins’ eyes snapped to him immediately.

“The guy that tried to kill you?” Mabel piped up, and Harry looked to her, as if he had forgotten they were there, before nodding with a grimace. The centaur looked to them as well, eyes falling to the crude -but definitely recognisable- drawing in Dipper’s hands. His gaze flickered up to Dipper’s face, examining it for a second, but finding nothing but excitement, curiosity and…

Sorrow.

He looked away.

“Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” the centaur asked Harry, who swallowed thickly at being addressed again.

“The Philosopher's Stone.” he whispered. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, “You think that guy wanted it?” Dipper asked. The centaur’s gaze moved to him only for a brief moment before he looked back to Harry, nodding.

“Harry!”

 **“Well, well, well.”** Bill’s voice said, surrounding them. Everyone stopped, and Dipper and Mabel’s eyes widened.

“Bill! N- Wait, this isn’t what it looks like, we’re alive, see, nothing’s wrong, we’re not hurt, this guy saved us, we’re fine.” Dipper managed to stutter out as the demon approached them with a burning red eye, hands covered with blue fire, and forest seemingly clearing a path for him as he made his way towards them.

The blonde stopped in front of them, fists clenched, and looked them over for injuries. Then he chuckled humourlessly, **“And that’s supposed to make this alright?”**

They winced at the intensity of the tone.

“F **orget** it.” Bill said, suddenly completely calm, but giving them a cold stare, “Forget…everything.”

And then he was gone, suddenly vanishing out of existence.

Dipper and Mabel looked to each other with worry as the others conversed with each other, shooting them concerned looks every now and then.

Meanwhile, Bill was still watching them. He saw the way his Pine Tree and Shooting Star were fidgeting, holding onto each other anxiously, and snarled.

Idiots.

They were alive, huh. That’s all that matters, huh.

Idiots _._

Bill growled, leaving the scene and materializing in the mindscape, scenery painting themselves around him before burning in blue flames, reconstructing in another setting before meeting the same fate, over and over again.

_Idiots._

Bill felt his entire body light up in blue fire, pent up rage exploding all at once, only his own, stronger magic keeping the mindscape intact.

_“…we’re alive, see, nothing’s wrong....”_

**Idiots.**

If he didn’t have them, he had nothing.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for too damn long and I'm sorry guys; I got a job. And... yeah, that didn't work out due to a few newly found personal issues.  
> Long story short, I'm going to see a therapist as soon as we decide on who seems most legit, and not a scam doctor.

 

“I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found them rather enjoyable.” Hermione said, shrugging lightly. Dipper couldn’t help but agree, though from the look on Ron’s face and Mabel’s lengthy groan he decided to keep quiet about it.

“Speak for yourself,” Ron grumbled, before looking over to his frowning friend. “All right there, Harry?” he asked, earning a shake of the head.

“My scar. It keeps burning.” he replied. Hermione frowned, Mabel and Dipper leaning forward in concern. “It's happened before,” she tried, but harry shook his head. “Not like this.”

“Perhaps you should see the nurse.” Ron suggested, Harry shrugging at the thought. “ I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming.” he said, seemingly almost embarrassed about it. Dipper hummed in thought.

“The scar you got from an evil wizard everyone’s scared of is causing you pain, man. Doesn’t seem so crazy to be careful.” he said. Mabel nodded her agreement, “Besides,” she began, “It never hurts to be careful, even if there aren’t signs of impending doom around.” This earned her small smiles from the Gryffindors. Then Harry sobered, looking to them seriously.

“We… we think he’s out there.” he said, and Dipper’s eyes narrowed at the thought.

“Who?” Mabel asked, fiddling with her glue gun. Hermione sighed, nudging her, “You-Know-Who'. We think he might be out there, right now, in the forest.” she said, and Mabel’s fingers froze for a fraction of a second before her eyes flittered over to Dipper before she continued.

“But he's weak,” Harry said, staring straight back into Dipper’s serious gaze, “He's living off the unicorns. We had it wrong; Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life-”

“Voldemort will be strong again.” Dipper cut him off, finishing the unspoken sentence. Harry nodded grimly.

“But,” Hermione interrupted, her voice firm, “As long as Dumbledore's around, he’s safe. Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared.” she said. Dipper and Mabel looked to each other, neither of them having missed the hint of desperation in her voice. For someone such as herself, Hermione wouldn’t see anyone more capable of solving a problem than someone with academic authority or something of similar status. But even she was beginning to have worries.

“Oh. Of course!” Harry suddenly exclaimed, taking off across the courtyard and heading for Hagrid’s hut.

“What is it?” Hermione panted once they had caught up to him, knocking on the door. Mabel kindly didn’t say a word about Dipper’s form leaned over to brace his hands on his knees and breathe deeply.

She always told him exercise was important. He glared at her, as if sensing her thoughts, “Shut up, when I have to run for my life then I’m always ahead of you aren’t I?” she rolled her eyes, but allowed him the victory.

“Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?” They hear shuffling around in the hut and something gets knocked over before Hagrid opens the door. “I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?”

Hagrid frowned at the question, squinting as he thought, “ I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up.” he replied, and Harry swallowed thickly.

“The stranger, though, you and he must have talked.” he pressed, making Hagrid nod, “Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, ‘After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem’." Dipper looked up sharply.

“And did he seem interested in Fluffy?” he asked, and Hagrid gave a short chuckle, “Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade?” he asked, a proud smile on his face, “But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.” Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

The group was silent for a few seconds, staring up at him with wide eyes and he blinked, “I shouldn't have told you that.”

Then they all ran off at the same time, though for different reasons. The Gryffindors were off to see Professor McGonagall, while Dipper was headed straight for the Cerberus’ room. When they realized he was going somewhere else, Harry and Ron pulled him away, “Not now, we can do that later!” they complained, dragging him with them. His eyes widened and he made a pathetic sound in protest before they trusted to let him run for himself, “I wanted to see how the music thing worked!” he whined, making Ron huff out a breath of laughter, “We know, mate.”

“We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!” Harry said when they got to McGonagall’s classroom. She looked up at them in surprise over the rim of her spectacles, “I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London.” Dipper and Mabel exchanged worried glances with Hermione and Ron while Harry’s face paled. “He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone.” he said, leaning in to whisper, hissing the word out with urgency.

“How do you know-” the teacher began with wide eyes, but he cut her off, “Someone's going to try and steal it.” he pressed, almost desperately.

“I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly.” she gave them all a look they couldn’t possibly oppose, so they left dejectedly, though Harry was fuming.

“That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy.” he almost growled. Hermione’s worried voice chimed in, “And with Dumbledore gone-”

“Good afternoon.” a voice said, alarmingly close behind them. They all spun around to see Snape looking down at them, “Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?” he asked, though his tone fell flat as if demanding an answer.

“Uh...we were just...”

“You want to be careful. People will think you're…” he trailed off at the heated glare Harry was giving him. Dipper noticed and nudged Harry, making him drop his gaze to the floor. “…up to something.” Snape finished, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the brunette before the group skirted around him and went off.

“Now what do we do?” Hermione asked, eyebrows creased at the thought of getting in any kind of trouble with Snape.

“We go down the trapdoor. Tonight.” Harry said, adding the last part at Dipper’s hopeful look. The brunette grinned and nodded his approval.

“I guess we’ll be heading back to our dorms for now, then.” Dipper said, and the others nodded in agreement. The walk to the staircase where they would part ways was relatively silent, only filled with mindless chatter and questions about homework.

And the upcoming Potions exam.

“Hey, uh, he seemed to get pretty mad last time we saw him, but, uh…” Mabel and Dipper both tensed at the question they knew was coming. “Where’s Bill?” Hermione asked. They were both silent before Dipper sighed, shoulders drooping.

“He’s…around. Just… yeah, he’s pretty mad at us.” he murmured. Mabel’s hand came up to rest on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, and he released a huff of air.

“Bill’s kinda mad we told him to leave us, back in the forest. You’ve seen how he is; he’s really good at magic and just gets worried about us a lot, and-” Mabel cut herself off, fingers tightening on Dipper’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her own shoulders and just shrugged at them, a sad smile on his face.

“We were enemies before,” he began, seeing the shock register on their faces, “But after that we realized he wasn’t so bad, and he… he hasn’t left us yet, so I guess he doesn’t hate us anymore.” Dipper said, throat tightening, knowing he wasn’t being truthful. For all they knew, he could have something up his sleeve. He didn’t want to believe it, not any more than he would want to believe Mabel was secretly plotting his death.

The twins unconsciously sighed in unison, making the Gryffindors’ expressions turn slightly concerned. Noticing their looks, Mabel smiled reassuringly, “Aw, don’t make those faces!” she said, grinning, “I’m sure we’ll make up soon. We’ll be together again in no time!” the words didn’t seem to make anything better, though, as Dipper’s frown deepened, however the three wisely decided against saying anything further.

With complacent smiles and waves, they left, off to their own dorms. Mabel’s waving hand slowly stilled, and then it fell to her side, grin fading to a sombre, almost irritated expression as she gracefully spun around to look at her brother.

“DipDop?” she called softly. He looked up automatically, eyes showing he was sadder than even he thought he would have been. “C’mon, BroBro, let’s get some sleep. Bill,” she paused briefly at the shadow that crossed his face at the mention of the demon, _"_ _H_ _e­’ll_ come back soon. He said he wouldn’t leave us, right?” she tried, but Dipper merely shrugged.

He always was the one to be afraid of people leaving him.

Mabel was, of course, also scared at the thought of not having her loved ones around anymore. But she knew she was good at it; people flocked to her cheerful personality, not seeing her more neutral brother in the shadow of her light. She hated that they didn’t notice him. She hated that she had to introduce them to Dipper instead of being asked to. She hated that people couldn’t see how much _more_ her brother was than just the quiet nerd who happened to be her brother, and she hated that Dipper himself seemed to accept it when she could clearly see that he longed for friends of his own; that he wanted someone to talk to when she couldn’t be there.

She hated that those feelings built up over the years- that it had turned into cold indifference masked by an awkward persona. There was a time before he had learned to cope, when Mabel would hear quiet sniffles from the bed across from hers. She would, every night without fail, creep over to his bed, pillow in hand and lie with him silently. What was there to say when her happiness was the cause of his sorrow? His fingers would curl in her sweater, twirl around her hair as he calmed himself. She hated not knowing how to help.

She hated seeing her brother sad.

And now, when he wasn’t defenseless anymore, when no-one on the outside of the bubble they had created for themselves could possibly hurt him?

When Dipper was no longer affected by thoughts of ‘friendship’?

Seeing her brother saddened over another person?

Someone they both trusted- even if only to an extent?

She hated him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened .
> 
> xD
> 
> Another chapter coming in like ten seconds; it's been a while and I've neglected to tell y'all what was going on, so here. Have it.


	18. Chapter 18

 

“Trevor.” Harry says in surprise as the toad sluggishly hops towards them.

“Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!” Ron urges in a loud whisper.

“Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren’t you?” a voice suddenly asks, causing their eyes to widen as Neville steps out from behind a chair.

“Now, Neville, listen. We were-”

“No! I won't let you!” he interrupts Harry with a frown, “You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you.” he holds his trembling fists out.

“Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this…” Hermione takes her wand out, seemingly struggling to do it as she pointed it towards him. “Petrificus Totalus.” she puts her wand back inside her robes as Neville’s motionless body falls backwards onto the floor. Ron audibly gulps, “You're a little scary sometimes...you know that?” he looks from her to Neville, “Brilliant, but scary.”

“Let's go,” Harry says, grimacing when he passes Neville’s frozen body, “Sorry”.

“Sorry.” Hermione winces at what she’d done.

“It's for your own good, you know.” Ron tries, genuinely attempting not to make it seem like he was mocking the poor teen, only to cringe at his own words.

Dipper and Mabel are waiting for them by the door to Fluffy’s room, the younger Pines twin leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, frowning at his feet while Mabel sits near his legs, using a fire spell to melt a glue stick enough for her to mold.

“Ow! You stood on my foot!” Hermione’s voice says, making the twins freeze and look up, their minds instantly going to Bill messing with their heads- again.

“Sorry.” Ron’s voice says before the two come into view, Harry in tow, a cloak draped over his arm…which is supposed to be there but isn’t. Dipper tilts his head curiously, but doesn’t feel up to asking. This sets off alarm bells in Mabel’s mind that she had known were going to go off, at the rate things were going.

“Hey guys,” she says, greeting the three.Harry sends her a smile, followed by Hermione, and Ron punches her arm lightly. Dipper regards them with a cool gaze before he smiles crookedly, “You guys ready?” he asks, the pleasant tone making Mabel frown in surprise before she puts the smile back on her face. Hermione nods, taking a breath before she draws out her wand and points it at the door, “Alohomora.”

The door opens and they all enter the room, expecting to see Fluffy staring back at them. “Wait a minute,” Ron frowns, “he's...”

“Sleeping.” Dipper finishes, a frown marring his own face as he looks around the room, spotting the harp and noticing the way it was playing on its own. “Someone’s been here. They’ve put a spell on the harp.” Mabel concluded, nose wrinkling. Ron groaned in disgust, “Ugh. It's got horrible breath!”

“We have to move its paw.” Harry said, making them all look to the one closest to him, only to find it over the trap door, blocking their progress.

“What?!” Ron groaned at the idea, grumbling to himself as they all situated themselves around the paw, readying themselves to push it out the way. Dipper was about to question why they didn’t just use the levitation spell, but then the music stopped.

“Guys,” he started, looking up at the now wide-open eyes staring back at him. A short ‘huh?’ was all he got in response, so he cleared his throat and tried again, “Guys, he’s awake.” he said, too captivated to look away from the intelligent eyes.

There wasn’t any sound behind him, not even the swish of cloth. And then someone stepped back, the floorboards creaked under them, and Fluffy’s eyes zeroed in on the source. Faster than anyone thought the beast capable, Fluffy was on his feet and glaring down at them, feral growls escaping him. Dipper’s eyes widened at the seemingly angered expression in the hounds’ eyes, and, disregarding all his survival instincts telling him to run the other way, he slowly reached out to the creature, just as he did when he was with- he swallowed harshly- when he was with Bill.

Fluffy’s eyes turned to him, eyeing him angrily, before they cooled to a mellow expression. He lay back down on its stomach, seemingly at ease with Dipper’s touch.

“Guys,” he began, not able to take his eyes off the giant dog watching his every movement, “You should probably go now.” he said. After a few seconds, he began to wonder if they heard him; or if they were even still there. If they left him and Mabel in this room, he’s hexing them all. Before he could chance a look behind him, he heard footsteps slowly making their way to the trapdoor, now clear of paws stopping it from being open.

Suddenly, Ron shouted. Harry’s yell followed, echoing in his ears before Hermione’s scream filled the air. Fluffy didn’t seem very bothered, as he just lay his head down on his paws and closed his eyes, but Dipper knew better than to think he was asleep. He sighed softly.

“Mabel?”

“Here, BroBro.” she answered, just as quietly, “Jump down. I’m gonna need a clear path in case he decides he doesn’t want me going anywhere.” he said, and there was a moment of silence before she responded with, “If you’re not right behind me in five seconds, I’m coming back.” and he heard her leave without giving him time to respond. Slowly, Dipper lifted his hand off the hound’s fur, and three eyes, one on each head, opened to watch him lazily. He released a short, relieved breath.

“Oh thank God. Thanks, man. I’m just gonna… go. Yeah. Nothin’ against you, but the last time I had to be careful about leaving somewhere, was when I was in the Fearamid, and-” he stopped, blinking once, “And that’s not something I want to remember so I’ll just leave now.” Dipper mumbled, shaking his head with a slight frown before heading towards the trapdoor. He looked back at the three heads, watching him go with that could have been described as dejection. He gave a short laugh.

“I’ll come see you again.” he said, and then Dipper jumped.

He didn’t go down the chute just under him, though.

Dipper found himself surrounded by blue fire, hearing it crackle around him menacingly, and panicked.

He remembered the way the same fire held him prisoner years before, the way it burned his skin even though he was physically unharmed. The way the cyan flames engulfed his sister and took her away, to somewhere Bill or his henchmen could be doing God knows what to her.

Dipper was screaming before he realized the sound was coming from him, quickly biting down on his tongue when he realized he was the one making so much noise. His usual keeper -a rectangle with an impressive set of jaws, lined with rows of jagged teeth- never liked noise.

“-Tree! Pine Tree! Dipper!” something shook him by the shoulders, called him by the name that demon used, and he whimpered pathetically.

“No- don’t, please, don’t- Mabel doesn’t deserve it, please!” he begged, fighting off tears- they loved it when he cried. The hand on his shoulders suddenly froze, and he scrambled out of their hold, backing up against the wall.

“Hey, kid.” came a gentle voice. A deep, soothing voice. Someone he felt like he wanted to trust, oddly enough. “Pine Tree.”

Bill?

Oh.

That’s right.

Bill.

Dipper let a small sigh of relief escape him, before he was overcome with hysterical laughter.

“How ironic is it, Cipher?” he managed to ask through breathless giggles, the figure in front of him finally coming into focus, “Isn’t it hilarious?” he asked the concerned face, “Isn’t it funny that I’m glad to see the person who made me this way?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are really short, and I COULD have made them into one, but I needed the emphasis on the last line of the chapter before this one. I need y'all to realize Mabel's gonna be coming for that demon ass, and not in a sexy way.
> 
> That's heterosexual.
> 
> Ew.


	19. Not An Update

Hey guys

So it's been 5 months exactly since I updated this fic and Jesus Christ I'm so sorry.

I don't believe in excuses, I believe in _reasons_. Even though I could give you a detailed description of why I've been gone without so much as a 'lol bye', the bottom line is that it would all be an excuse- in my own eyes, anyway, because looking back, I see a lot of time I could have spent writing and again, I'm sorry.

Okay.

Self loathing out of the way, I have good news.

1\. Daily updates are back!!! 

Yeah, just like before, a chapter a day. I gotchu from now.

(Finger guns)

 

2\. I'm... a business owner now?

...Yeah,  same. 

I have no clue how or when this happened; the intention was a small food place but now I'm running the main food service in my country's busiest international airport.

Co-running, I suppose you could say, as it's a half and half deal with my brother.

I'm overwhelmed, I  mean... I graduated highschool two years ago, can yall believe this 17 year old moron is independent, what is this alternate universe. 

How is life moving forward so fast, what the hell. 

Ahh, I'm getting distracted.

So.

I'm gonna put a chapter up in an hour or two,  and everything will go back to normal.

Again, I'm so, so sorry for the wait.

Love you guys,

~Raen

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

“I’m not leaving without him, you guys can go ahead.” Mabel wore a somber expression that the Gryffindors had never seen on her yet.

“We’re worried too,” Hermione protested, but Mabel made a sound of disagreement, shaking her head once.

“You three need to go make sure the stone is okay. We’ll be right behind you as soon as I get him down here.” she said, and none of them voiced the _‘If he’s okay’_ they were all thinking. Instead, Harry nodded, following by Ron and then Hermione, after a few moments of silent contemplating.

Then they were gone with only a few glances behind, and Mabel breathed a sigh of relief when they were out of sight before her hands came up to clutch at her own arms, gripping tightly and gritting her teeth against the onslaught of memories that were brought forward by the sudden blue light Hermione conjured.

She couldn’t help but bark out a bitter laugh, though.

It wasn’t any brighter than car lights could have been, even in this darkness, and here she was getting shaken up over it.

Mabel’s jaw clenched in irritation.

Pathetic.

Seconds passed as she willed herself to calm down. If she was this affected, then she winced at the thought of finding her brother in what was definitely a worse state; she was unconscious, in her happy bubble -literally, while Dipper had been manipulated into thinking they’d done… _things_ to her.

With the thought of her brother at the front of her mind, Mabel forced her feet to obey, trudging along until she was directly under the hole in the roots above her head. A few low hanging branches were just in her reach, so Mabel steeled herself and gripped onto one, eyes widening when it quickly pulled her towards it.

A curse that Dipper would hopefully never find out she knew slipped past bitten lips, but she forced herself to relax- as much as she could, considering the circumstances. When her body stopped struggling, the roots that had joined the first one to wrap around her gave away a little as well, just enough for her to raise her wand, the spell on the tip of her tongue.

But then something came crashing down on top of her and she barely had time to roll out of the way before the roots tightened their grip on her and held her in place again, the thing- the _person_ falling where she was just seconds before.

“Bill?” she gaped, eyes wide and confused as he came into focus.

“Star,” he greeted, a thin-lipped smile sent her way before it faded to a grimace, and it was only then Mabel noticed what he had in his arms- _who_ he had in his arms. Her eyes widened and she gasped in both horror and sympathy upon seeing her brother being carried bridal style, trembling like a leaf.

“Oh, Dip.” she murmured, moving forward and taking his hand in her own. Cold. “Hey there, Sir Dippington,” she said when his dull eyes turned to her direction.

“Lady Mabelton.” he replied, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Can you stand, BroBro?” she asked. He made a sound of acknowledgement and nodded curtly, clambering out of Bill’s hold.

Mabel felt the tension between the two and wisely decided to stay quiet. Nodding in satisfaction when he was up, she nudged his arm gently, “C’mon, they went this way.”

 

***

 

The trio walked in silence, through twists and turns and seemingly pointless roundabouts before they finally reached a room.

It was strangely empty, Dipper noticed, and quiet.

“Um. Dip?” Mabel called for his attention. When he turned, Dipper saw what must have been hundreds of keys, each sporting its own pair of wings, stuck to the door ahead. Upon further inspection, the keys weren’t just magicked into being stuck on the door, but they were all physically lodged into the wood, secured almost as a nail would be if hammered.

“Whatever those guys did, I’m glad we didn’t have to.” Mabel commented. Her brother nodded in agreement and they pushed the door open slowly, only to be met with a thundering crash.

“This… what is this?” Mabel wondered aloud, eyes wide, before “Look! It’s Hermione! And Ron!” she gasped, taking hold of both their hands and pulling them towards their friend.

“Mabel!” Hermione called when she spot them, “Dipper! Bill!” her eyes widened as Ron next to her breathed out a relieved "Blimey, you're alright."'

“Hermione,” Mabel began, “What the hell is all this?” she asked as her curly haired friend reached for her arm.

“It’s the only way we can move forward,” Hermione began, “Behind it is the stairway we need to reach the Stone. It’s a giant-”

“Chess board,” Bill lit up for the first time since they saw him, and he was suddenly over to where Harry was, “Alright, TwoSouls,” he grinned, “Move over.”

After Harry had blinked himself out of his confusion and allowed Bill to take his place, he moved towards the others and watched as Bill Cipher destroyed the enemy.

With every command, he took down one of the other wide's pieces, finishing the game in less than three minutes.

Without losing a single one of his own.

He grinned when the King went down, and turned to the others as the dust finally settled.

“Very realistic, these new world creations,” he said, effectively making Mabel wheeze in weak laughter.

“God, you… Bill, we could hardly see anything with all the smashing, and the dust and the falling and-”

“Worried, were you?” he asked, sounding so slightly bitter they weren’t sure they heard it at all. But no-it was definitely there.

“Not in the slightest,” came Dipper’s indifferent answer. The blonde didn’t even look at him, just flinched away as if he had been slapped. “We don’t worry about people who can take care of themselves,” Dipper continued, refusing to look the demon in the face as he moved past, “If you were weak, however… we’d be worried sick and very mad at you for going off on your own.”

Bill nodded once, curtly, still keeping his gaze to himself, “Good to know you’d worry.” he said, finally raising his eyes to the brunette. Dipper was right in front of him now, and nodded back.

“Yeah.”

And then they shuffled away from each other, in silent agreement and apology, before nodding to the others in a show of readiness.

“C’mon, meatsacks,” Bill said gruffly, “It’s a staircase. We’ve seen plenty of those before.” The demon’s words seemed to have lightened the atmosphere, though once they ventured closer and down the stairs, the tension coiled, winding tight around them again.

“What…” Dipper muttered as he found himself unable to move forward. He raised hand and stretched it in front of him, only to find himself against an invisible wall. “Guys, there’s a barrier.” he said, tapping it a couple times and watching the blue glow fade.

“Bill, can you-” Mabel began, but Dipper shook his head.

“It’s made with unicorn hair. If the half breed unicorns you encountered in Gravity Falls managed to keep him out then the purer ones in the Forbidden Forest won’t be any easier for him to get through.”

“But… there’s someone down there,” Harry began in a trembling voice, “I can feel it.”

“Is… is it You Know Who?” Hermione asked in a whisper, Ron’s eyes widening at the thought of the Dark Lord being only feet from them.

Harry swallowed audibly before nodding, “Yeah… I think so.”

Bill’s eyes narrowed at this, but he didn’t comment.

“You can feel him?” Dipper picked up on it, though, and Bill didn’t know if he should praise the boy or school him on when to keep quiet, “Then... shouldn’t you be able to get past it?”

Oh, Bill blinked in surprise, looking down at him. _Oh,_ his Pine Tree was clever.

They shuffled around, switching places as Harry moved to the front, raising a hand up to the barrier, and… phasing right through it.

“I…got through.” he whispered in a voice that was both terrified and relieved.

“That means… you have to go alone.” Mabel said, a look of growing worry on her face.  Dipper forced a smile, “It’s okay, you’ll be fine. We’re right here if you need to come running back.” he teased, successfully drawing a smile from him.

“You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are.” Hermione joined in, and he scoffed.

“Not as good as you.” he replied with a smirk, but they all heard the uncertainty in his voice. She laughed gently, “Me? Books, and cleverness? There are more important things; friendship, and bravery.” Harry nodded slowly, looking to Ron before turning again and reaching out to the barrier.

“And Harry,” his best friend called. He turned to see Ron giving him a weak smile, “just be careful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome once it's at least three steps below cyber bullying :3


End file.
